CALEIDOSCOPIO
by whatsthestory
Summary: Se llevan años odiando, son completamente distintos, desconfían del otro y aún así no les queda más remedio que trabajar juntos y ahora más que nunca. DMXHG
1. Trabajando juntos

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Caleidoscopio 

1º capítulo: Trabajando juntos.

Hermione Granger se encontraba en el salón de su casa mientras revisaba unos informes que se había traído de extranjis del trabajo. Había algo que no le cuadraba y estaba dispuesta a encontrar lo que era aunque tuviese que pasarse toda la noche en vela.

Hacía varias semanas que estaban trabajando en una especie de calidoscopio mágico. Y no habían encontrado ninguna utilidad a ese cachivache a pesar de la cantidad de pruebas que le habían hecho pasar. Había pasado por infinidad de manos, y todas ellas habían escrito varias cosas acerca de ese objeto al parecer tan especial. Sin embargo, esas declaraciones escritas que habían dejado algunos magos eran contradictorias entre sí, lo que le suponía una dolor de cabeza in crescendo. ¿Dónde estaba el fallo.? ¿Qué era lo que no veía.? Necesitaba resolver ese misterio. Y cuanto antes, porque empezaba a volverse loca por momentos.

El pitido de la olla le hizo saber que el agua ya estaba a la suficiente temperatura, se levantó del suelo con pereza, como si le costase separarse de lo que estaba haciendo y se fue a la cocina a prepararse una buena taza té blanco para ver si conseguía salir de ese embotellamiento en el que se encontraba. Vertió el agua, le echó el sobrecito y empezó a menearlo hasta que empezó a coger un color verdoso. tomó el azucarero dispuesta a echarse una buena cantidad cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Se quedó completamente quieta. La habían pillado. Imposible, había tomado todo tipo de precauciones para poder sacar del ministerio los informes. Fue hasta la puerta relegando el té de su mente.

-¿Quién es.?- Preguntó a media voz antes de abrir la puerta o hacer algo con los informes que invadían el suelo por completo.

-Abre la puerta, Granger.- Voz grave y con tendencia a arrastrar ligeramente las palabras. Esa voz no podía pertenecer a nadie más que a Draco Malfoy.

-Espera, estaba en la ducha, voy a vestirme.- Mintió mientras rápidamente se fue hasta los informes para esconderlos en algún lado.

-Sé que lo tienes. Abre la maldita puerta.- La palabras de Draco la polarizaron. Estaba perdida, alguien se había enterado.

-No sé a que te refieres.- Dijo débilmente.

-A lo mismo que he ido a buscar yo mismo está noche.

-¿Ibas a robar los informes.?- Preguntó con sorpresa intentando no gritar a pesar de que la información que acababa de recibir era para ponerse a ello.

-Iba a investigar.- Puntualizó Draco.- Y ahora abre la puerta.

Algo reticente Hermione blandió la varita y empezó a deshacer todos los hechizos que impedían a Draco entrar en su casa. Ya sabía que ella tenía los informes, era una estupidez esconderlos en ese momento. Cuando por fin terminó de quitar los hechizos, descorrió el seguro de la puerta y giró la llave. Tenía casi miedo de abrir la puerta, pero aún así tomó el pomo, lo giró y se encontró con la visión de Draco Malfoy vestido completamente de negro y calado de los piés a la cabeza. Unas cuantas gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por el puente de su aristocrática nariz, el pelo se le pegaba a la cara y dejaba caer por las puntas distintas gotas.

-¿Puedo entrar.?- Preguntó formal e irónico a la vez, pero con un tono de voz demasiado suave. Se estaba conteniendo y ella lo sabía. Prefería que perdiera los nervios, y eso que los Malfoy no eran precisamente conocidos por perder el control de sus emociones, sus facciones siempre denotaban una completa indiferencia.

-Claro, pasa.- Dijo ella con un tono de voz muy bajito sin saber a que atenerse.

Draco entró en la casa y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Una casa pequeña perdida de la mano de Dios en un barrio muggle, tampoco podía esperar otra cosa de Hermione Granger. Un sofá azul. Una mesa de café de madera repleta de pergaminos, hojas, bolígrafos, plumas, revistas y un par de libros. Un par de lámparas, ambas encendidas. Dos estanterías, una de ellas atestada de libros de todo tipo y la otra con películas discos, una televisión, un aparato de música, otro de video y un DVD. Una mesa de ordenador con todos los complementos necesarios para ella. Y nada más, a parte de tener la alfombra plagada de toda la información sobre la que estaban trabajando.

-¿Y bien.?- Preguntó Draco mirando fijamente el suelo.

-Creo que deberías ir al baño. Podrías darte una ducha, si quieres, así entras en calor. Tengo algo de ropa que te puede servir y así que.

-Para algo está la magia.- Interrumpió Draco con desdén sacando la varita del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

-Estás en el mundo muggle no puedes hacer magia así porque así.

-Pues bien que estaba encantada tu puerta.- Acusó Draco.

-Era una necesidad.- Apuntilló Hermione.- Que tú te seques, habiendo métodos no mágicos, no es una urgencia. Así que al final del pasillo a la derecha tienes el baño. Te cogeré unas toallas limpias y la ropa y te lo llevaré en un momento.

-Basta.- Dijo de forma imperiosa.

Hermione sabía que no se iba a poder quedar sola durante unos instantes para pensar en como explicarle la razón por la que el suelo de su casa se encontraba con todos los papeles sobre los que habían trabajado en las últimas dos semanas.

-¿Por qué te has llevado todo esto.?

-¿Qué hacías esta noche en el ministerio.?- Preguntó Hermione a su vez, sin responder a la pregunta de Draco.

-Iba a investigar.- Concluyó él lacónicamente.

-Pues lo mismo que yo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre llevarte las cosas de allí.?- La paciencia de Draco se estaba acabando. Se encontraba de pie junto a ella, dominándola completamente, la estancia de él en esa habitación hacía que pareciera aún más pequeña de lo que ya era y que ella se sintiera como una completa estúpida por haberse llevado los informes.

-He tenido el cuidado necesario. Nadie lo sabe y el Lunes estarán en el mismo lugar. No me fío.- Empezó Hermione sin embargo Draco no la dejó terminar de explicarse

-Yo tampoco.

-Y menos de ti.- Puntualizó ella.

-Podría decir lo mismo.- Resolvió él mirando fijamente a los documentos y después a ella. Era completamente lógico que no se fiara de ella, dado el emplazamientos de los informes.

-En mi vida se ha puesto en duda mis principios y mi lealtad. No podemos decir lo mismo de la tuya.

-Hasta ahora que has robado los informes.

-No los he robado.

-Bien, supongamos lo mejor de ambos.

-Esa no es tu manera de ser, siempre esperas lo peor de todos.

-Pienso que todo el mundo se parece a mi. De todas formas, voy a hacer una excepción contigo. Yo te cuento porque estaba esta noche en el ministerio y tú me dices porque te has traído todo esto para investigar por tu cuenta.

-Alguien nos oculta información.- Y ella tenía muy claro que era él el que se la estaba ocultando, pero lo peor que podía hacer en ese momento era decirle que sospechaba de él, así que por eso prefería hablar con la primera persona del plural, incluyéndolo en sus hipótesis.

-Eso mismo pienso yo. Y tú eres la que más puntos tienes para ser la que está detrás de esto.

Bien, estaba claro que él no era de la misma opinión que ella. No iba a formar cierto equipo con ella.

-No puedo demostrarte que no soy yo. Así que no lo voy a hacer. Tendrás que confiar en mi.

-Podría ir ahora mismo a ver al ministro y decirle lo que he encontrado.- Le amenazó Draco.

-Y yo podría decirle que te has colado en el ministerio sin ningún tipo de permiso. Y no me digas que lo tienes.- Dijo anticipándose a él.- Porque sino habrías empezado por ahí desde un primer momento.

Se miraron durante unos cuantos minutos, pendiente de cualquier signo de la otra persona que pudiera delatarlo. No sucedió absolutamente nada, ambos intentaban por medio de la legeremancia saber lo que pasaba por la mente del otro, pero los dos eran demasiado buenos dejando la mente en blanco y bloqueando los ataques de su oponente.

-Ve al baño.- Dijo por fin Hermione.- Voy a ver si doy de comer a Sam.

-No te dejo sola con los informes ni borracho.

-Llevo toda la tarde a solas con ellos, así que por diez minutos más no pasará nada.

Hermione se volvió de espaldas a él. Sabía que la estaba mirando, que se estaba haciendo las mismas preguntas que ella se estaba haciendo en ese momento, si podría confiar, aunque tan solo fuera unos minutos en el otro, o si bien los informes junto con el traidor se evaporarían. Repasaba mentalmente todos los hechizos que había puesto antes a su casa y comenzó a ponerlos. No podía confiar en Draco Malfoy. Ni en él ni en nadie de su grupo, pero en él menos que en el resto.

Sacó de la parte de abajo del armario de su cuarto un par de toallas de color azul marino. Se subió a la cama para legar a la parte de arriba de su armario y cogió una caja de cartón. La bajó para dejarla en el suelo y la abrió con lentitud. Las cosas de Ron.

Cuando las veía no sabía si echarse a llorar, echarse a reír, o empezar a maldecir. Habían pasado más de seis años desde que él desapareció de su vida, y aún así no había superado lo ocurrido, a veces se preguntaba si algún día podría habituarse. Meneó un par de veces la cabeza intentando despejar a los fantasmas del pasado.

Draco y Ron tenían la misma altura, Draco era mucho más amplió que Ron, pero aún así las cosas que tenía de él le servirían. Sacó unos vaqueros algo desgastados y una camisa de manga larga azul.

Como si el cuerpo le pesara mucho más de lo que le pesaba cuando hubo entrado en el cuarto se incorporó poniendo una mano en la rodilla. Cogió las toallas y la ropa para llevárselas a Draco. Él, en vez de haber ido al baño, seguían en el salón con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Cuando notó su presencia levantó la vista del suelo y la miró con seriedad. Hermione le tendió la ropa y le indicó de nuevo el baño. Sin decir nada él se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta con un gran golpe. Aún seguía furioso. Hermione se desplomó sobre el sofá y se llevó las manos a la cara.

La última persona que querría que se enterase de su ligero desliz a la hora de seguir las reglas a rajatabla se había enterado. Y no podía confiar en él, por lo que todo lo que descubrieran aquella noche no serviría absolutamente para nada. Podía manipularla. Inventarse cosas. Robar algún documento. Cualquier cosa. Tendría que vigilarlo de cerca.

Ahora sí que iba a necesitar el té. Se levantó del sofá y fue hasta los papeles. No podía tocarlos. Tampoco esperaba nada de Draco. Ella le había encerrado en su casa y él había hecho todo lo posible porque todo permaneciera como estaba. Con pesar se fue hasta la cocina y se bebió de un solo trago el té. Té al cual no había llegado a echar azúcar y que le sabía fatal. Volvió a poner al fuego la tetera. Aunque con lo desconfiado que era él no tomaría nada que ella hubiese preparado. Subió hasta su cuarto para dejar las cosas de Ron en su sitio. Y en el momento en el que vio la caja en mitad del cuarto decidió que debía deshacerse de ella. Ya era hora de que le dejase escapar de su vida. No miraría lo que había dentro, por si al final cambiaba de idea. La tiraría tal cual. La arrastró hasta la puerta de salida y allí la dejó.

Draco por fin salió del baño. Iba descalzo, con los vaqueros algo apretados, la camisa por fuera del pantalón y con un par de botones de esta desabrochados. Una de las toallas la tenía en la mano agitándola contra su pelo para secarlo lo máximo posible. Hermione le sonrió ligeramente. Él no respondió de otro modo que no fuera frunciendo el ceño.

-Estoy preparando té.- Él levantó una ceja suspicaz a modo de respuesta.-Probaré las dos tazas para demostrarte que no están envenenadas.- Dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Puedes tener el antídoto.- Añadió él con algo de diversión. Estaban hablando de Hermione Granger, era incapaz de envenenar a alguien. ¿O si.?

-No te voy a envenenar, Malfoy.- Dijo ella guiándole hasta la cocina.

-También pensaba que eras incapaz de robar y fijate con lo que me he encontrado.

-Era eso o seguir trabajando con alguien que no nos cuenta todo de su parte del trabajo.

Draco no contestó, solamente gruño algo inteligible. Hermione se encogió de hombros. Él no se fiaba de ella, pero ella tampoco de él y así no iban a llegar a ninguna lado.

Hermione cogió la tetera cuando esta empezó a silbar. Vertió el contenido en su taza y en la que había cogido para Draco. Él la inspeccionó.

-¿Qué es esto.?

-Una taza.

-¿La has hecho tú.?

-Sí.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Pagaste para que te enseñaran a hacer esto.?

Hermione le miró con una furia creciente en su interior. Cogió la taza de las manos de Draco y la dejó con cierta violencia en la encimera después fue hasta el frigorífico a por leche. Con movimientos bruscos y nada femeninos la cogió volvió y la echó en la taza de Draco sin preguntar, para luego echarle un par de cucharaditas de azúcar. Cogió la taza y al ir a dársela levantó la mirada hacia él. Estaba sonriendo, que narices estaba intentado de una forma que daba muy pocos resultados no reírse de ella.

-¿Qué.?- Preguntó abruptamente.

-Sigues igual que en el colegio, Granger.- Con una sonrisa amplia mostrando todos sus blancos dientes.

-Malfoy llevamos casi tres años trabajando juntos. Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta.

-Sí, pero nunca hemos... hablado o no hemos estado en otro ámbito que no fuera el trabajo. Sigue siendo muy fácil hacerte enfadar.

-Estamos aquí para trabajar así que muévete y vamos a empezar.

Hermione tomó la delantera para volver de nuevo al salón

-Le preparo una taza de té porque le apetecerá después de la lluvia y el tío va y se queja de la taza. Menudo gilipollas.- Murmuró por lo bajo mientras andaba.- Quita el hechizo.- Ordenó en voz alta.

Draco le hizo caso y le quitó el hechizo sin decir nada.

-¿No tienes una mesa de trabajo donde hacer esto que tienes que utilizar el suelo.?- Preguntó él picándola.

-Vete a tu casa, Malfoy. Mañana puedes quedarte con todos los informes y estudiarlos tú solo.

-Ni loco te dejo con esto.

-Pues deja de quejarte y ponte a trabajar.

-Bien. Tú mira la historia y por las manos por las que ha pasado y yo miraré las propiedades que creemos que tiene.

-No.

-Vale, al revés.

-No, miraremos lo mismo. Los dos. No vas a mirar cosas que yo no vaya a ver.

-Sí que eres desconfiada, Granger.

-Lo aprendí del mejor, Malfoy.-Insinuó Hermione mirándole.

Dicho y hecho. Los dos se sentaron en el suelo y empezaron a mirar la historia.

No era distinto a un calidoscopio normal, por lo que habían podido ver se basaba en tres espejos formando un prisma teniendo como base del mismo dos laminas cristalinas en cuyo interior se encontraban diferentes objetos de distinto color y forma. Al girar el tubo los espejos cambien el ángulo que forman entre si, generando entonces ocho, seis o cuarto imágenes duplicadas. Normal. Habían intentado descubrir los objetos que había dentro del objeto, sin embargo, ahí se notaba que la magia había intervenido, ya que era imposible saberlo. La primera noción que se tiene de la existencia de ese artilugio se remonta a 1816, año en el que se inventó por un mago escocés, David Brewster. Se puso a la venta en el mundo muggle. Y tuvo en poco tiempo una gran importancia. Suponían que había sido ese mismo mago él que había hecho él que en esos momentos estaban investigando. Sin embargo, no había ninguna prueba que pudiera decir que era así o que siquiera hubiese pasado por sus manos. Y aún no tenían ninguna licencia para invadir la que fue la residencia de Brewster. Desde la primera persona que tuvo el caleidoscopio hasta la penúltima de la cual se tiene fe, tenían en común una cosa, su agrado por las artes oscuras y su obsesión con el objeto en cuestión.

Que Draco hubiese aparecido en su casa no decía nada bueno a su favor, ya que todos los que le conocían aunque fuera brevemente sabían de su atracción hacía las artes oscuras, hecho por el cual se le había contratado. No había nadie que supiese más que él acerca de todos las pócimas, encantamientos, hechizos y maldiciones que se pudieran denominar oscuras, por no hablar de la gran colección de objetos oscuros que tenía en su casa. Si había cualquier cosa que tuviera cabida en el lugar ámbito oscuro de la magia él lo sabía. Cuando les pusieron al frente de ese objeto, él fue el único que lo reconoció nada más verlo y excepto dos personas más él era el único que había oído hablar de él y que tenía una idea de lo que se quería. Naturalmente se le puso al mando del equipo. Algo que sinceramente a Hermione le parecía bastante bien, dentro de lo que cabía, no en cuanto a ella porque siempre le tocaba hacer el trabajo más arduo y el que menos reconocimiento tenía, pero aún así la elección de Draco como "jefe" de equipo no le parecía mal. Desde siempre Draco había tenido don de gentes, metía miedo cuando tenía que meterlo, bien es cierto que una mirada suya, cuando se ha hecho algo mal puede pararte el corazón, pero gracias a Snape, a ella esa mirada no la intimidaba lo más mínimo. Era autoritario y seguro de si mismo, algo que le faltaba a ella. Las pocas veces que estaba al mando de algún proyecto siempre le pasaba lo mismo, no sabía decirle a la gente lo que tenía que hacer, no sabía delegar y al final acababa por hacer el trabajo completamente sola. Algo que le ocurría desde su más tierna infancia. Aunque con Draco era bastante despótica, solo tenía que cabrearla, algo para lo que tenía una capacidad inaudita.

Eran seis en el grupo. Croaker, un hombre que llevaba más tiempo en el departamento que el propio departamento, se le puso al mando de ver la historia del aparato. Gilbert de encantamientos experimentales, su misión era encontrar todo la información que pudiera del objeto tratándolo a base de encantamientos que no deformaran su carácter mágico. Perkins, comprobar si el aparato fue mágico desde un primer momento, o es se le aplicó después de su creación la magia. Draco, encargado de la supervisión y básicamente el que se movía buscando más pruebas, más gente que hubiese oído hablar de él, que supiera cosas de la gente que había poseído el caleidoscopio. Penélope, ayudante de Draco. Y Hermione que enlazaba todos los resultados de los demás, siempre en busca de patrones y de vínculos, conexiones en los informes.

Un gran equipo, sin embargo, dos semanas trabajando como mínimo ocho horas diarias no habían conseguido sacar nada en claro de ese dichoso aparato. Y por lo visto esa noche no iba a ser diferente a las demás.

-Si suponemos que nadie del equipo está ligado al objeto.- Empezó Hermione.- Es posible que te mientan a ti. Que la gente con la que hables no sea sincera contigo.

-Imposible.- Dijo él lacónicamente. Y no dijo nada más, sino que siguió mirando el informe de Phineas Nigellus.

-¿Podría decirme su majestad como está tan seguro.?

Draco con un suspiró levantó la mirada. La miró durante lo que ella consideró bastante tiempo, tanto que al final bajó la mirada algo incomoda.

-Dime algo.

-¿Perdón.?

-Tan solo cuéntame algo, da igual que sea verdad o mentira.

-Me conoces, para ti será más fácil saber si estoy mintiendo.

-Haz la prueba.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo ella. Apartó la vista de él.- Llevo seis años viviendo en esta casa.

-Venga Granger, con eso no me dices nada. pero creo que llevas bastante tiempo viviendo en esta casa.

-¿Por qué.?

-Bastante polvo en los libros de la última balda de la estantería. Conociéndote un poco, sé que en primer momento colocaste los libros por materias y por orden alfabético. Y ahora están colocados de manera que los que utilizas normalmente son los que te quedan más mano. Te habrá costado bastante tiempo que lleguen a estar así, porque pasas la mayor parte de tu tiempo en la oficina y cuando llegas no lees ese tipo de libros, sino novelas, las que están encima de la mesa por ejemplo.

-Llevo viviendo aquí cuatro años. Pero vale. No sé que decirte, hazme una pregunta.

-¿Qué hay dentro de esa caja.?- Preguntó Draco señalando la caja que estaba en la puerta.

-Cosas que debía haber tirado hace un montón de tiempo y que ocupaban un espacio precioso.- Dijo ella sin dejar de mirar la casa.

-Casi cierto. Pero no del todo. Dentro estaban las ropas que llevo puestas.

-¿Qué.?- Dijo ella con sorpresa.

-Es evidente. Y son de Ron Weasly.- Añadió.- Es difícil engañarme.

-Vale, de acuerdo.- Dijo ella intentando apartar el tema de Ron.- Te creo. Nadie te miente y si lo hace te das cuenta.

-Tu cara lo dice todo, de todas formas. Dejas ver demasiado de ti.- Concluyó volviendo la cabeza hacia el informe.

-Pues entonces tú dirás.

Draco volvió a suspirar notoriamente, antes de volver a hacerle caso a Hermione.

-¿Croaker.?- Insistió ella.

-No creo.- Comentó él lacónicamente. Dios, había que arrancarle las palabras con sacacorchos. Así que Hermione con la paciencia que no era una de sus virtudes siguió interrogándolo.

-¿Por qué.?

-Lleva demasiado tiempo en el ministerio, le gusta su trabajo. Y mi padre le conocía y decía que.

-Si tu padre tiene algo que ver con Croaker ya sabemos quien es el que está reteniendo los datos.- Cortó Hermione a Draco.

-No, decía que era incorruptible.- Comentó Draco con voz cansina.

-Entonces retiro lo dicho.- Respondió ella con una sonrisa algo compungida.- No hay nada aquí que no haya visto ya. O se nos pasa algo por alto o nos han restringido la información. Y en ese caso, o somos uno de nosotros o bien es el ministro. Es el único que tiene potestad en esto, aparte de Carl y está de vacaciones desde hace tres semanas. Una semana antes de que nos encontráramos con esto. Y no entiendo como aún no tenemos licencia para ir a casa de Brewster.

-Cuando la consiga tú vienes conmigo.

-¿Yo.? ¿Y Pe.? ¿Sospechas de ella.?

-No, pero quiero que veas la casa por ti misma, quiero tu opinión de la gente con la que hable. Eso sí. Ni una palabra.

-¿Ni una palabra a quien.?

-Yo interrogo y tú mientras tanto no dices ni una sola palabra.

-Pero.

-Ni una sola.

-No entiendo.

-No.

-Está bien. Ni una palabra. No deberían haberte escogido a ti como jefe.

-Aunque no fuera yo el que estuviese al mando no te dejaría intervenir en mi trabajo.

-Es el trabajo de todos.

-En mi parte del trabajo.

-Tirano.- Murmuró Hermione por lo bajo.

-¿Tienes algo de alcohol.?- Preguntó Draco estirándose la espalda y crujiendo el cuello tirado en el suelo del salón de la casa de Hermione.

-Sí, en ese aparador, sírvete tú mismo.- Respondió ella señalando con un dedo un pequeño armario incrustado en la pared.

Draco se levantó con parsimonia del suelo, estiró las piernas entumecidas por la postura en la que había estado todo ese tiempo, fue hasta el mueble y bajó la hoja abatible.

-Solo tienes Ron y licor de hiervas.- Informó Draco.

-No bebo otra cosa.- Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros sin levantar la vista de lo que se traía entre menos.

-¿Y los invitados.?- Preguntó él. ella por fin le hizo caso.

-No tengo invitados.- Respondió brevemente.

-Dios, te has convertido en una ermitaña.- Dijo él con desagrado haciendo que Hermione entrecerrase los ojos y se plantease la opción de tirarle algo a la cabeza.

-No, lo que pasa es que la casa es demasiado pequeña, así que nunca venimos a la mía.

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

-Supongo que los hielos y los vasos están en la cocina. ¿Me equivocó.?

-Los vasos encima de la pila y los hielos en el congelador.

Hermione fue consciente de que Draco la estaba mirando y que no se movía del sitio. Rápidamente sacó la varita del bolsillos disimuladamente y sin casi levantar la mirada empezó a escudriñar su casa en busca de algo anormal. No vio nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿Qué.?- Preguntó por fin cuando supo que no había nadie espiándoles o a punto de atacarles o algo por el estilo. Se estaba volviendo un poco paranoica, o puede que ya fuera así.

-¿Qué es una pila y que es un congelador.?

-Dios mío.- Suspiró y se levantó para ir ella misma a por los hielos y el vaso.- Sígueme.

-¿No te fías de mi.?- Preguntó Draco con una sardónica sonrisa.

Acertó.

-Solo intento enseñarte.- Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-No me interesan los cachivaches muggles.- Informó él tan arrogante como siempre.

-Supongo que te pasarás aquí lo que resta del fin de semana, así que no voy a ser tu sirvienta durante los dos días que nos quedan por delante, acompañame.

Draco gruñó pero acabó por seguirla hasta la cocina. Donde ella le indicó que era cada cosa y para que servía rápidamente. Se quedó de pie observando como él sacaba el vaso, él la miró con una sonrisa en los labios, con mucha clama y sin dejar de sonreír fue hasta el congelador sacó los hielos, fue hasta la pila le dio un golpe seco al envase del que cayeron tres cubitos, los echó en el vaso. Rellenó la cubitera y volvió a dejarla en sus sitio.

-¿Lo he hecho bien.?- Preguntó con sorna.

-Perfectamente.

-¿Por qué vives en un sitio muggle.?

-Me gusta. ¿Cómo has sabido donde vivía.? ¿Has ido a la casa de otro antes.?

-En el registro y no, sabía que tú lo tendrías.

-¿Por qué.?

-Está en tu naturaleza. No eres nada paciente y estabas cabreada porque no descubríamos nada.

-Soy muy previsible.

Draco no dijo nada, tan solo se sirvió el ron y empezó a dar vueltas al contenido del vaso con un dedo. Cuando estuvo mezclado con el jugo de limón se chupó el dedo de una manera que a Hermione le pareció lo más erótico que había visto en su vida. Negó para sí con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que pensemos en dejar esto para mañana. Podemos quedar sobre las nueve, así empezamos prontito.- Comentó Hermione que suponía que era el cansancio lo que hacía ver a Draco bajo esa nueva perspectiva.

-Yo no me voy de aquí dejando esto.

-Bien, puedes dormir en el sofá.- Dijo ella con un gesto vago de la mano derecha.- No, espera. Soy yo la que no te dejo en el salón con todos los papeles. Duermes conmigo.

-No sabía que estuvieras tan desesperada, Granger. Creo que es la primera vez que me llevan a la cama con esos subterfugios.

-Malfoy, estoy muy cansada, ni aunque quisiera echar un polvo contigo lo haría en este momento. Así que no te preocupes, tu virtud está a salvo conmigo.

-Mi virtud puede, pero mi reputación va a caer unos puntos.

-Puedes coger una camiseta de Ron para dormir- Dijo ella pasando por alto el comentario. Sabía perfectamente cual era su reputación. Tirarse a todo lo que le pasa por delante. Gracias a dios estaba demasiado cansada para caer en sus redes.

-Bien, pues recogemos los informes y nos vamos a la cama.

-Ya están recogidos.

-¿Ah, Sí.?

-Sí.

-¿Y como, si puede saberse.?

-Los informes históricos están ordenados por ordeno cronológico y por familias, ya que en algunos casos se heredó. Y luego los informes de las cosas que cada miembro escribió están con él, además de tus informes de las personas a los que has visitado.

-Sandeces. Se tiene que colocar según la persona que ha investigado.

-No. Y no te metas en mi trabajo. Soy yo la que saca conclusiones, soy yo la que lo dispone todo como quiere.

-¿Pero no ves que no es lógico.?

-Me gusta ver todo de una sola persona y no tener que andar media vida buscando cada cosa. Se queda así.

-¿Pero tú has visto el caos de suelo que tiene.?

-No es caótico. Tiene un orden. El mío. Haber venido antes y podríamos haber discutido sobre el tema. Acabate eso y vamonos a la cama. Estoy muerta de sueño.

-¿Y si yo quiero trabajar un rato más.?- Preguntó apurando la copa.

-Oh, por dios.- Dijo con voz cansada y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Era broma, Granger, nos vamos a la cama. Con un poco de suerte tendrás el sueño pesado y podré agenciarme con todos los informes.

-Pondremos hechizos, los dos, tanto al cuarto como a los informes.

-Era broma. Estoy gracioso cuando estoy muy cansado.

-Me da igual.

-Es tu casa son tus reglas, Granger.- Dijo él con una pequeña referencia.

Dispusieron todos los hechizos que consideraron pertinentes y se fueron al cuarto de Hermione. Pasó ella primero al baño.

Estaba nerviosa por más que le costase admitirlo. No se veía durmiendo con Draco y le ponía nerviosa lo que pudiera ocurrir, por más que por su parte esa noche no pasaría nada, y si era sincera por parte de él tampoco. Desde tiempos inmemoriales se odiaban, aunque en los últimos tiempos habían decidido ser cordiales el uno con el otro, y eso no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana tan solo porque estuvieran trabajando solos en una casa y durmiendo en la misma cama.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno, pues para los que pedían una historia que no fuera de solo un capitulo aquí está. Ya tengo casi un par de capítulos más hechos, y bueno, cuando tenga un rato los corrijo (que es lo que más me cuesta) y los subo.

Poco más, que espero que os guste, sé que es cortito, pero he preferido dejarlo ahí. Y lo de siempre, que si os apetece me dejéis vuestra opinión en un review. Y también lo de siempre, si hay alguna falta, me he equivocado con los nombres o hay algo que este mal que no dudéis en comentármelo o que no en entendáis no dudéis en decírmelo.

Estoy de exámenes, seguro que alguno de vosotros está pasando por lo mismo, así que sed indulgentes si veis que tardo un poco en subir los capítulos, y si tardo demasiado poco apiadaros de mi este verano.

Un beso a todos.

PD: Este es M de verdad, y si no me deja subirlo como M me como el ordenador para que sepa de una maldita vez quien está al mando.


	2. Una mañana cualquiera

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

CALEIDOSCOPIO

2º Capitulo: Una mañana cualquiera.

Se despertó con un cuerpo caliente entre sus brazos. Desgarbada. El pelo rizado de ella estaba desparramado por su pecho y solo podía ver parte del perfil en sombras. Estaba vestido. Habría hecho frío por la noche. Aún así sentía su pecho colmado en su abdomen y una de sus piernas le cruzaba el cuerpo a la altura de la ingle hacía ya tiempo despierta, mientras que la otra estaba totalmente pegada a su pierna izquierda.

Pasó la mano por su rostro eliminando los mechones de pelo que estaban sobre él para que tuviese la cara despejada, bajó la mano por su garganta por la clavícula, dibujándola con sus dedos, siguió bajando por su pecho pasando con una caricia por un pezón que se puso turgente. Volvió a pasar por el mismo lugar y un suspiro de placer salió de los labios de ella haciendo que él sonriese. Siguió rumbo al sur pasando por su terso vientre, haciéndola cosquillas ya que se movía ligeramente. Metió la mano por debajo de la camiseta y la llevó hasta su pecho para seguir torturándola y llevó la otra hasta sus nalgas, la estrecho contra si.

Se puso de lado y aún así ella no se despertó a pesar del gemido de protesta que salió de su garganta. Inmediatamente ella pegó todo su cuerpo al de él buscando su calor. Comenzó a besar su cuello llegando hasta el lóbulo de su oreja mientras sus manos seguían ocupadas en otras partes. Cogió la pierna de ella y la flexionó y la pasó por encima de su cadera, para después recorrer su piel desde el tobillo hasta la parte superior del muslo. Ella empezaba a removerse inquieta y ansiosa. La tumbó de espaldas y comenzó a desvestirla. Ella seguía sin despertarse. Tomó el fino pantalón corto y empezó a bajarlo por sus piernas, inconscientemente ella le facilitó el trabajo elevando las caderas en busca de su contacto. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír vanidoso. La camiseta fue más complicado, pero aún así, pudo sacársela por la cabeza.

Perfecta. Tumbada de espaldas completamente desnuda. Unos cuantos rizos tapaban parcialmente su pecho, sus brazos por encima de la cabeza, como se habían quedado cuando le quitó la camiseta.

Recorrió su cuerpo con la lengua, sus pechos, sus caderas, su vientre, su costado, sus muslos, sus rodillas hasta que notó como ella salía del estupor de la noche. Entonces rozó con sus labios la zona donde ella necesitaba ser tocada con sus manos moviéndose al mismo ritmo que su boca en sus pechos, con un gritó salido de su propia garganta se despertó jadeante y ansiosa, pero llena de confusión. Llevó las manos temblorosas hasta la cabeza de él para quitarla de su entrepierna y que dejara de lamerla, pero en el último momento se amarró a su pelo instándolo a continuar.

-Por fin despiertas.- Dijo él con voz ronca de deseo. Ella se tensó completamente.

-¿Malfoy.?- Preguntó pesarosa.

Fue entonces él el que se tensó y dejó de moverse completamente, su cara no se despegó de su pelvis y seguía haciéndole cosquillas con la barba que había empezado a salirle y sus manos seguían sobre su pecho, por lo que era incapaz de pensar en nada que no fuera en que él siguiera mortificándola con sus caricias.

-¿Granger.?- Preguntó él con el mismo tono que ella anteriormente. Ese tono la sacó de su aturdimiento.

-¿Granger.¿Ni siquiera sabías quien era.?

Draco se quitó de encima suyo y se deslizó hasta quedar a la misma altura. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza antes de empezar a hablar.

-No te pongas histérica. Me acababa de despertar. Había supuesto que dado que estábamos durmiendo juntos anoche nos habíamos acostado.

-Independientemente de cómo me llamara yo. ¿No.?

-¿Te acuerdas de todos los tíos a los que te follas.?

-Sí.- Respondió ella con vehemencia.

-Suerte que tienes. Yo no.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con él completamente desnuda y el rubor le cubrió todo el cuerpo de pies a cabeza mientras buscaba afanada la sábana por el colchón de su cama. Draco en cambió estaba bastante divertido. Se había recostado contra el cabecero de madera de la cama y la observaba fijamente moviéndose por la cama a pesar de que tan solo intuía el contorno de su figura.

-No sé que tienes en la cabeza.- Murmuró ella mientras se tapaba con la sábana.

-Venga, Granger, que no ha sido para tanto.

-¿Qué no ha sido para tanto.?- Preguntó casi ahogada.

-Dios sigues siendo la misma mojigata que en el colegio. No ha pasado nada. tan solo ha sido una confusión. Asúmelo. Voy a ducharme.- Se fue hasta la puerta y cuando llegó a ella encendió la luz con su varita.-¡Ah! Abre las ventanas, Granger, que huele a pecado.

La almohada dio contra la puerta cerrada.

-No hagas magia.- Dijo conteniéndose para no gritar.

Media hora después Hermione estaba lista para enfrentarse con su peor enemigo y compañero de cama durante una noche. Ya se había dicho todo lo que se tenía que decir, que eran adultos, que el cuerpo desnudo era algo completamente natural, que un error lo comete cualquiera, que el placer que le había dado él se lo podía dar cualquier perona, que los dos estaban medio dormidos por lo que podría contarse como un sueño, que seguro que era fácil olvidarse de lo que había pasado y seguir siendo compañeros de trabajo sin que el tema enrareciera la relación, que tenía que buscar y hacerse un desmemorizante ya que esa era la única forma de que ella le pudiera volver a mirar a la cara.

Nada de lo que se había dicho hizo nada, porque en cuanto le vio salir del baño con una toalla sobre las caderas, el pelo chorreando cayéndole gotas por los hombros el mundo se acabó. Sintió la boca seca, el corazón frenético, las rodillas temblorosas incapaces de sostener su peso durante demasiado tiempo.

-He decidido algo.- Comentó Draco cuando llegó a su altura. Hermione tuvo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad a funcionar para que dejase de comerse cada pedacito de cuerpo de él y mirarle a los ojos.

"Si dice, que lo de esta mañana no ha sido un error le secundo. Dios, el traje no le hace justicia."

Y era cierto no se la hacía. Hombros y espaldas amplios, cintura estrecha, abdomen liso como una tabla, algo de fino vello rubio bajando desde su pecho hasta donde empezaba la toalla, por lo menos. Piernas largas y potentes, al igual que sus brazos. No era extraño que las mujeres perdieran la cabeza con él. Pero ella no. Ella no iba a ser una más, un nombre en una lista. No.

-¿Sí.?- Consiguió decir por fin.

-Vamos a ir a mi casa.

Hermione decidió que no iba a perder la cabeza demasiado pronto y que primero preguntaría para que iban a ir a su casa, antes de decir que no, que ni borracha, bueno, para ser sinceros, lo más probable es que borracha sí.

-Verás, no quiero seguir llevando la ropa de Weasly. Y luego está el tema de la magia. Estoy acostumbrado a hacerla cuando quiero. Así que si seguimos aquí lo más probabls es que tus vecinos se den cuenta de que algo extraño está pasando en tu piso y no queremos que los del ministerio se nos echen encima. Lo mejor va a ser ir a mi casa y continuar con todo esto allí.

-No voy a correr el riesgo de sacar todo esto de nuevo a la calle. Y tu ropa ya está seca, por cierto.

-Podemos ir por la red flu.

-No estoy conectada.

-¿No estás conectada.¿En que mundo vives.?- Preguntó él atónito.

-En el mío propio. Me gusta descansar cuando estoy en casa y que no me puedan molestar tan fácilmente. Tampoco tengo teléfono y en el correo siempre me pongo como no conectada. Paso tan solo dos horas sola en mi casa antes de meterme en la cama y dormir seis horas, esas dos horas me gusta estar tranquila.

-Un bicho raro.- Murmuró él en voz baja.- Está bien. Pues nada de red flu. Nos apareceremos.

-Alguien puede seguirnos.

-¿Quién.?

-No lo sé. Pero si hay alguien que está detrás del caleidoscopio tanto como para dejarnos a ciegas respecto a todo lo que abarca el tema, pueden estar siguiéndonos para

-Para que no podamos hallar nada inconveniente.- Terminó él.- ¿Cómo sabemos que no te han seguido a ti.?

-No he utilizado magia. Me cambié de ropa antes de salir.- Draco la miró escéptico, dudaba mucho que un cambio de ropa significase algo.- No, me cambie de forma de vestir. ¿Te parece mejor.? No parecía yo y no tenían rastros de magia que seguir. Los informes estaban desprovistos de todo candado mágico.

-¿Les quitaste la seguridad.?- Preguntó Draco incrédulo y a punto de matarla.

-No podía salir con ellos con toda la seguridad que tiene, cualquiera se daría cuenta de que llevaba encima algo valioso. Dios, piensa un poco. Decidí ponerle seguridad muggle.

-¿Qué.?- Draco no podía creer lo que oía. Esa mujer nunca había sido inteligente. Había tenido mucha potra en los exámenes. Lo que fuera, pero no había sido inteligente. Y naturalmente no lo era en ese momento. Maldita cabeza de chorlito.

-Vamos a ver, todas las manos conocidas por las que ha pasado el caleidoscopio, han sido de gente que le van las artes oscuras. Artes oscuras, Voldemort. Voldemort, odia muggles. Odia muggles, ni idea de cómo funcionan las cosas muggle.

-Eso estaría muy bien. Pero que muy bien.- Dijo intentando no perder la cabea y comenzar a gritarla.- Pero da la puta casualidad de que no todos los que se dedican a las artes oscuras odian a los muggle.

-Tu eres un ejemplo. ¿No.?- Dijo ella con ironía.

-Yo no odio a los muggle.

-Por eso nos tenemos que ir a tu casa.- Dijo ella irónica y perdiendo los estribos.

-Es más seguro.

-Es más seguro continuar en un entorno no mágico.

-Tu casa suda magia que echa pestes.

-Mi casa siempre ha estado segura con un montón de hechizos. No es extraño.

-Sé sensata.

-Siempre soy sensata y no voy a ir a tu casa únicamente porque no puedas llevar unos vaqueros o porque tengas que aprender a utilizar un interruptor.

-Llevo vaqueros, pero me gustan más los míos. Y de todas formas deberíamos poder utilizar la magia a nuestro antojo, sobre todo para descubrir algo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Mirándose. Analizando las palabras del otro. Si realmente era más seguro estar en un sitio muggle o en uno mágico. Si no hacer magia iba a ser un impedimento para descubrir ciertas cosas. Si ir a casa de Draco era una táctica para que él estuviera en su terreno y le fuera más fácil engañarla y manipularla, si es que él era el que estaba detrás de lo del caleidoscopio.

-Si salimos de aquí prefiero que sea a la hora de la comida.

-Pues ve cogiendo las cosas que te quieras llevar a mi casa.- Dijo él. Hermione le miró con cara de no hacer nada de lo que él estaba diciendo.- Por si al final decidimos que en mi casa estaremos mejor.- Añadió.

-Espera.

-¿Y ahora que.?- Preguntó con tono cansino.

-Paso de ir a la mansión Malfoy.- Se negó ella con un tono muy serio.

-Granger, no vivo con mi madre, aunque te cueste creerlo.

-¿Te la han comprado ellos.?- Preguntó Hermione con inocencia mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño para ducharse ella.

-Pues no.- Dijo con un tono de voz bastante más hosco de lo normal.- De alquiler.

-Ah, claro, se me olvidaba que algún día heredarás la mansión Malfoy.

-Impertinente e insolente. No me extraña que estés sola. Por no hablar de lo pedante que puedes llegar a ser.- Dijo él con toda la intención de hacerle daño.

-No.- Dijo ella con el ceño fruncido, las manos apretadas en dos puños intentando contenerse.- No empieces a insultarme.

-Ya porque sino no acabamos en la vida.- Siguió él refiriéndose a la ingente cantidad de defectos que tenía ella.

-No.- Empezó con voz suave y muy seria.- porque yo puedo empezar a decirte todos los defectos que tienes que no son pocos. Y lo único que sacaremos en claro será nuestras pocas ganas de trabajar juntos.

Draco la miró durante unos segundos con el mismo gesto de desdén que había puesto desde que se había sentido insultado. Luego relajó el rostro e incluso esbozó una tenue sonrisa que sin duda no le llegaba a los ojos.

-Sí. Pragmática hasta la médula. Y es un cumplido.- Explicó.

-Bien.- Dijo ella acabando con la discusión.

-No te vuelvas a meter con el dinero de mi familia.- Era una amenaza, y Draco no necesitaba acabarla, ni especificar lo que podría pasar si ella no le hacía caso para saber que ese tema era mejor no tocarlo sino querían acabar en San Mungo.

-Me voy a duchar. Prepara el desayuno.

-No soy tu elfo.

-¿Todo va a ser una discusión.?

-Si estuviéramos en mi casa no.- Una indirecta muy poco sutil. Hermione sonrió falsamente, antes de que su preocupación natural por los que están menos favorecidos que ella se abriera paso en su mente.

-¿Tienes elfos.? Porque me niego.- Draco no la dejó seguir.

-Granger, sé que sigues metida de lleno en la peddo. Y no, no tengo a ningún elfo doméstico.

-¿Ah, no.?- Preguntó ella sorprendida.

-No.- dijo él lacónicamente.

-Venga Malfoy, dime por qué, no hace falta que te hagas el interesante ya estoy bastante atónita.- Dijo ella sonriendo.

-No hay nada que explicar. No me gusta tenerlos en casa.

-¿Por qué.? Si los tienes no tienes que hacer nada.- Explicó ella casi emocionada.

-¿Tú no estabas en contra de tener elfos domésticos.?- Preguntó sin comprender a la chica.

-Primero, estoy en contra de la esclavización. Segundo, intento entender como es que no te gusta tener a alguien que te adore continuamente y que no haga otra cosa más que obedecer tus ordenes y satisfacer tus deseos.- Explico dramatizando un poco.

-Metete en la ducha de una vez.- Dijo él negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Explícamelo.- Dijo con un tono zalamero que sabía que no serviría de nada.

-No te duches, entonces.

-Malfoy no me hagas suplicar.- Dijo ella entre risas.

-¿Tu.¿Suplicar.¿Dónde escondes a Granger.?- Preguntó él riéndose con ella.- Bien, para que dejes de dar el coñazo, te lo diré. Sé afeitarme solo, vestirme solo, preparame un café y limpiar. No lo necesito.

-Eso no es una razón.

-Odio que se metan en mi vida y que sepan más de ella que yo mismo.

-Eso sí que es una razón.

-Cuando voy a visitar a mis padres, me tengo que morder la lengua. Siempre vienen con un chivas. Y me encanta. Y es lo que me apetece normalmente, sobre todo si tengo que aguantar una reunión familiar de más de dos horas, pero el simple hecho de que no me pregunten lo que quiero y que lo sepan, me da mazo por culo. Así que tengo que respirar hondo varias veces para no pedir otra cosa.

-¿Por qué.? Así no te llevarían... Ah. Se golpean.- Acabó diciendo entendiendo la razón por la que él se tenía que morder la lengua. Era normal que no le gustara tener a un elfo en su casa, visto desde ese punto, a ella tampoco la gustaría.

-Luego te salpica la sangre y es un engorro deshacerse de ella.- Añadió él con un tono de indiferencia muy normal en él. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No seas sádico.- Le regañó falsamente.- Lo que pasa es que te importa que se hagan daño.

-Granger, intenta no ver cosas donde no las hay.

-¿Culpabilidad, entonces.?- Probó ella.

-No me he sentido culpable en mi vida.

-¿Y cuando me insultabas.?- Preguntó ella indignada, también falsamente, él jamás se había sentido culpable por insultarla, o por lo menos nunca lo había parecido.

-No. En primero te dejabas insultar, si eres tan pusilánime que no te sabes defender, es que te mereces que se metan contigo. Y el resto de los años me atacabas, así que no tenía porque sentirme culpable. Una de las veces con la violencia. Algo que te recordare durante toda tu vida. Por una vez Hermione Granger no razonó su postura y utilizó la violencia para replicarme.

-Estaba cabreada y quería liberar estrés.- Se justificó ella intentando no reírse. Recordaba perfectamente la cara que puso él cuando le dio aquel directo, y recordó la satisfacción que sintió nada más hacerlo, lo que no recordaba en absoluto era la razón por la que perdió los nervios y lo hizo..

-Ya, ya. Excusas.- Dijo él mientras se tocaba inconscientemente la mejilla izquierda.

-Vale. De acuerdo, tu ganas. Pero si recuerdas la razón por la que te pegue estaré encantada de razonarlo contigo.

-No me acuerdo.- Admitió él. Hermione sonrió. Dios no dejaba de sonreír y Draco creía que ni él mismo había sonreído tantas veces en su vida, era algo completamente inconsciente, pero cada vez que ella le sonreía no podía evitar sonreírla a su vez.

-Bien, yo tampoco.

-¿Te vas a duchar algún día o vas a quedarte en la puerta mirándome.? Sé que soy digno de ver, pero empiezo a sentirme incomodo.

-Primero, no te has sentido incomodo en tu vida, y menos si hay alguien mirándote y segundo haz café. Y que no sea la mierda esa que pides en la cafetería. Y sin magia.

-No voy a hacer ese café que pides tú.

-Me gusta fuerte.- Dijo ella cerrando la puerta del cuarto de baño.

-Te gusta imbebible.- Musitó él yendo hacia la cocina.

Bueno, la mañana no había resultado como él creía. Pensaba que Hermione le echaría de su casa en cuanto saliera del baño, y en cambio se había comportado como si nada hubiera ocurrido. No exactamente, al principio le eludía la mirada y estaba algo nerviosa, porque no dejaba de retorcer un papel que tenía en las manos y que al final de la conversación había acabado completamente deshecho. Pero al cabo de unos minutos se había relajado, y había empezado a hablar con él como nunca lo habían hecho. Bueno, realmente es que nunca habían hablado. Entre ellos tan solo había habido insultos, dar los buenos días, injurias, comentar el tiempo, ofensas, preocuparse por la salud del otro, burlas, hablar del trabajo y pullas. Por una vez en su vida habían hablado de algo sin llegar a insultarse del todo, porque un momento de tensión sí que había habido.

Cuando salió de la ducha Draco ya estaba en el salón con una taza, hecha por ella, naturalmente, delante de la estantería mirando un libro que habría cogido de ella. En cuanto la vio cerró el libro, lo dejó en su sitio y fue hasta la mesa baja. Tomó la taza de café que había preparado para ella y se la tendió antes de coger su varita y empezar a deshacer los hechizos y encantamientos que protegían los informes que habían tomado prestados del ministerio.

-¿Entonces nos quedamos aquí.?- Preguntó Hermione remangándose la sudadera y poniéndose manos a la obra con lo que tenían por delante.

-No, trabajaremos un rato. Y luego decidiremos que hacemos. No vamos a perder toda la mañana discutiendo.

-Me parece bien.- Dijo bebiendo un sorbo de café.- Esto parece agua.

-El café lleva agua.

-Sí, pero no solo agua.

-Bien, pues hazte tú uno.- Finalizó él la discusión. Ella tan solo murmuró un par de cosas pero no se levantó.

Siguieron repasando la línea temporal que Hermione había hecho días atrás, esquematizando la información que Koacher le había dado. Estaba claro que iba a ser más que difícil saber lo que había acaecido con el caleidoscopio al principio de su aparición, y era en esas fechas donde más huecos tenían. Pero tanto Hermione como Draco esperaban encontrar algo en casa de David Brewster, el supuesto inventor, que les pudiera ayudar para saber las cualidades del mismo aparte de la historia del objeto. Mientras tanto, esa parte de la vida del caleidoscopio no podía ser tratada con profundidad. Además, el hecho de que hubiera huecos, era algo completamente lógico, y no tenía porque haber más información de la que ya tenían. Aún así, Hermione había conseguido relacionar a los poseedores, metiendo alguna persona intermediaria de la cual no tenían noticias de haber poseído dicho objeto.

-¿Avery padre o hijo.?- Preguntó Draco en un momento dado. Hermione le miró, estaba claro que no le había escuchado.

-¿Perdón.?- Eso corroboró su teoría.

-Aquí.- Dijo el mostrándole el escrito.- Es tu letra¿Verdad.?

-¿Estás insinuando algo.?- Preguntó ella a la defensiva.

-No. Solo que me digas a quien te refieres aquí. Si al padre o al hijo.

Hermione le quitó de las manos en informe bruscamente. Y leyó ella misma.

-Al padre. El hijo no puede ser.

-¿Por qué no.?

-Porque el testamento del padre está en algún lado.

Draco elevó una ceja. Gesto del cual estaba empezando a estar un poco harta.

-Tiene que estar por ahí.- Hizo un gesto vago indicando todo el suelo, a lo que Draco contestó con un movimiento negativo de su cabeza.

-¿Y por que no pudo ser el padre el que investigó el bicho ese.?

-Veras.- Hermione cogió un folio en blanco y un bolígrafo.

-No sé como puedes escribir con eso.- Musito él. Ella ignoró el comentario y empezó a dibujar una línea temporal mientras explicaba lo que iba dibujando.

-Sabemos que Adalbert Waffling lo tuvo en 1919, por el libro de teoría mágica, en el cual hace mención al caleidoscopio.

Y otra vez la ceja estaba levantada, dios lo que daría por bajarsela de un golpe.

-No trata el tema de manera superficial, sino que ahonda en él, así que debemos suponer que lo tuvo durante un tiempo y que lo investigó.- Draco asintió sin saber muy bien adonde quería llegar.- El libro se público en 1919 y estuvo trabajando en él cinco años, lo que no significa que el caleidoscopio estuviera con él durante ese tiempo, pero sí que lo tuvo. Además, unos tres meses después de la publicación, se incendió la casa, misteriosamente.

-Venga , Granger.

-Dejame acabar. El caleidoscopio no apareció.

-Podría haberse deshecho de él antes.

-O podrían habérselo robado y que pareciera que el caleidoscopio se hubiera quemado. Después de eso, la siguiente noticia que tenemos fue que pasó por las manos de Devlin Whitehorn en 1963.

-El inventor.- Afirmó él.

-Sí.- Corroboró ella.- Fecha en la se publicó en el profeta una entrevista en la que él nombraba de pasada el caleidoscopio.- Cogió la entrevista en cuestión que se la pasó a Draco. No la leyó, tan solo pasó la vista un par de veces por encima.- Como verás, no dice en ningún momento que lo tuviera en su poder, sin embargo, "uno de los inventos más catastróficos de la historia, he tenido el gusto de comprobarlo por mi mismo." Así que o alguien se lo mostró o lo tenía en su poder.

-Vamos que no sabemos nada.- Dijo Draco llevándose las manos a los ojos y restregándolos.- ¿Y los Avery.?

-Sí.- Dijo Hermione. ¿Era cosa suya o estaba evitando el tema?- Después de Devlin pasamos a los Avery. 1981. Esa es la fecha en la que Avery hijo se hizo con él.

-Mediante la herencia.- Vio como ella bajaba la cabeza y asentía con la cabeza. Ocultaba algo. Ya se lo sacaría cuando estuvoiera con la guardia baja.- Demasiadas suposiciones.- Comentó Draco.

-Te basas en ellas para tus investigaciones.- Draco pasó por alto esa pequeña pulla.

-Era auror.- Comentó Draco.

-¿Waffling.? Sí, pero estaba obsesionado con las artes oscuras. Que es algo que habíamos quedado que tienen en común los que lo poseen, solo hay que leer.

-Lo he leído, Granger.- Dijo desdeñoso.- Y el libro de cómo combatir las artes oscuras es posterior al de teoría mágica.

Hermione tan solo asintió con la cabeza y los dos se sumieron en un denso silencio. Cada uno pensaba en el otro intentando dilucidar si se podía confiar plenamente. Draco lo tenía claro, no se fiaba ni de su sombra no iba a fiarse de ella, y Hermione también, Draco siempre parecía ir donde sonara el agua, así que no estaba segura de si él podía decirle todo lo que sabía.

-¿A quien pasó el libro después de Avery hijo.?- Preguntó Draco.

-Severus Snape. Pero ya lo sabías.- Informó ella.

Draco chasqueó la lengua y negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

-No me cuadra. De todas formas ya lo miraré. Otra cosa que no entiendo es como Adalbert se hizo con el libro.

-No tengo ni idea.- Respondió Hermione.- Sin embargo.

Draco bufó. No tenía ni idea, pero tenía una teoría.

-Sin embargo.- Volvió a decir Hermione.- hay un tratado de un tal Amarillo Lestoat que lo nombra.

-Un vampiro.

-Exacto.

-Un fuente muy poco fidedigna.

-Da igual, está muerto.

Draco la miró con sorna.

-Dos veces muerto.- Especificó Hermione

-Así que no llegamos a nada.- Resumió Draco.

-Ya lo sé. Por eso me he traído todo esto aquí. No me creo que Koacher no pueda sacar más cosas acerca de la historia de esto. No me creo que vosotros dos.- Dijo refiriéndose a Draco y Penélope.- No saquéis más que incongruencias. No sé como Gilbert no es capaz de sacar ninguna conclusión acerca de lo que es y para que sirve. Lo único que entiendo que Perkins aún no haya dado con la forma de ver que fue primero si la magia o el objeto.

-Yo lo que no entiendo es como estás trabajando en el departamento de misterios, lo que has hecho hasta ahora no tiene nada.

-De "científico".- Acabó ella por él.- Lo sé. Pero no tengo datos. Si lo prefieres puedo estar en la cafetería todo el día mientras leo el periódico.

-Invertirías mejor tu tiempo.

-Vete a la mierda. Has sido tú el que decidió que debía hacer. Si no te gusta ya sabes por donde te puedes meter este trabajo.

-No me hables así. Te has dedicado a hacer un repaso de todos menos de ti misma, yo únicamente te digo que tu tampoco has hecho un buen trabajo.

-Haber empezado por ahí. Y no estaba haciendo ningún "repaso" al equipo, solamente, estaba diciendo que nadie había sacado nada en claro en dos semanas yo incluida, y eso es algo que me frustra.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-Hagamos un descanso. Vamos a hacer un té. A ver si nos calmamos un poco.

-El té es estimulante.- Informó ella, por lo que se llevó una mirada furiosa por parte de Draco que salió rápidamente del salón. Hermione fue tras él y observó desde la puerta como lavaba ligeramente, y de una forma superflua, la tetera, decidió no decir nada, vertió el agua y la puso a calentar en la vitrocerámica. Sacó dos nuevas tazas de la alacena y dos bolsas de té de la despensa. Sacó el cartón de leche de la nevera y un par de cucharillas de un cajón, ante la mirada atenta de Hermione. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras se hacía el té. Draco se encendió un cigarrillo con la punta de su varita cuando el té estuvo preparado.

-Has vuelto a fumar.- Comentó Hermione. Draco la miró con odio.

-¿He de darte las gracias.?- Preguntó con Sorna.

-No te atrevas a decir que es culpa mía.

-¿Hay alguien más aquí.?

-Si has dejado de fumar¿Cómo es que llevas un paquete de tabaco en el bolsillo de tus pantalones.?

-Por si alguna niña pedante me sacaba de mis casillas y o fumaba o la atravesaba con un adavra.

-Ya, claro.- No pudo seguir hablando, ya que el timbre de la puerta sonó. Hermione se puso pálida. Les habían pillado. No se llevaba con los vecinos, y sus amigos pensaban que ella estaba en casa de sus padres pasando el fin de semana en Cornualles, así que la habían pillado. Draco en cambio miró a su alrededor y rápidamente se acercó a ella y empezó a desvestirla frenéticamente. Hermione le miró confusa antes de reaccionar. Que fue cuando empezó a estorbarle intentando por todos los medios a su alcance que dejara de desnudarla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo.?- Preguntó con un tono de voz bajo pero apremiante.

-Guarda las cosas mientras yo abro la puerta y esconde la varita para que no se vea pero tenla en guardia por si acaso intenta hacer algo.- Decía mientras seguía desnudándola, a pesar de que las manos de ella se lo impedían. Cuando estuvo en ropa interior empezó a desnudarse él quedándose también en ropa interior y lanzándole la camisa.

Hermione rápidamente, y dándose cuenta de lo que intentaba aparentar fue hasta el salón y con el mayor sigilo y la máxima velocidad metió todos los informes debajo de la alfombra, dispersándolos por debajo de esta para que no se notase que había algo.

Draco la miró desde la puerta y ella le devolvió la mirada haciéndole saber que estaba lista para enfrentarse con el traidor. Draco cogió el pomo y abrió la puerta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Buenas, muchas gracias por los reviews, sois un cielo.

Bien, este segundo capitulo está hecho para que me odiéis, y no solo por el final, que era evidente que iba a ser una pedazo de... podéis utilizar el calificativo que más os guste... y dejar la historia ahí, sino también porque me he montado un pifostio con nombres y chorradas tremendas. Así que queda bastante aburrido, pero es que en algún momento tenía que meter de que va el asuntillo, y eso que aún no he puesto mucho. Pero vamos, para que os vayáis familiarizando con los nombres.

Ah! Que no se me olvide. Doy gracias a todos los que hacen la página del diccionario de Harry Potter. No me he tenido que inventar los nombres ni fechas ni nada, me lo daban todo hecho... bueno, un poco sí que he tenido que inventarme.

Otra cosa, me preguntabais que había pasado con Voldemort. Me lo he cargado... que es lo que espero que haga Rowling, y que se cargue a Ron y que Hermione corra a los brazos de Draco... sí, ya sé que es imposible, pero de ilusión también se vive... por cierto ya que estamos hablando de ilusión, Sirius vuelve vivito y coleando... algo traumatizado por la experiencia, pero lo normal en él.

En fin, que se me va la pinza, que espero que os guste y ... bueno, no voy a repetir lo del primer capitulo, dejadme un review si queréis, por la razón que sea, que os guste, que no os guste, fallos, faltas, dudas, especulaciones... lo que sea.

Un beso muy grande y gracias por leerlo.


	3. Investigando

Discalimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

CALEIDOSCOPIO.

3º Capítulo: Investigando.

-¿Malfoy.?

-¿Weasly.?

-Joder.- Se oyó la voz de Hermione desde el salón. No dejó la varita, pero se acercó a la puerta, donde un Draco ataviado únicamente con unos boxers negros, que marcaban más de lo que una mente lucida podía aguantar y un Ron con un abrigo bastante calentito se miraban mutuamente. Uno estupefacto y el otro divertido. Le odió.

-Ron. ¡Que sorpresa.!- Dijo con la voz más falsa que jamás se había oído.

Más estupefacción. Normal, tan solo llevaba la camisa negra de Draco que dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas.

-Pero pasa, Hombre.- Invitó Draco a Ron quitándose de la puerta. Hermione le mandó una mirada furiosa y él solo se encogió de hombros diciéndola con la mirada que no podía hacer otra cosa. Ja. Claro que podría haber hecho otra cosa. Mirar por la mirilla primero, claro que eso no se les ocurrió a ninguno de los dos. Uno de ellos porque no sabía lo que era la mirilla y la otra porque estaba demasiado preocupada pensando en Azkaban y en unas manos recorriéndola el cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Ron entró en la casa, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Echó un vistazo a Hermione y rápidamente desvió la mirada.

-¿Y bien, Weasly, Qué podemos hacer por ti.?- Preguntó Draco desde la cocina. Se debía estar poniendo los pantalones, y así fue, dado que apareció con ellos en su sitio mientras que ella continuaba con la camisa de Draco. Hizo un ademán de retirada a su cuarto para ponerse algo más... políticamente correcto.

-Yo... lo siento... pero... ¿En que estabas pensando.?- Preguntó Ron a Hermione enfurecido.

La retirada no iba a ser posible, por lo tanto se irguió en toda su estatura y se mantuvo recta.

-¿Ahora.? Pensaba en subir a cambiarme si no te importa claro.

-¿Qué haces con Malfoy.? ¿Te lo estás follando.?

-No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo.- Respondió Hermione suavemente, sin perder el control de si misma y empezar a gritar ella también, aunque poco le faltaba. Draco parecía haber desaparecido, estaba recostado en una pared, como si fuera necesario su cuerpo para sostenerla y les miraba a ambos divertido. Algo que enfurecía más a Hermione.

-Te he hecho una pregunta.

-Y yo ya te he respondido. Y ahora di lo que quieres.

-Nos has mentido.- Acusó Ron a Hermione apuntándola con un dedo.

-Yo.- Ahora sí que gritó.

-Herm, cariño. ¿Qué tal si vas a cambiarte.? Yo mientras preparare un té... o mejor.- Dijo mirando a Ron que le estaba mirando a él con ganas de cogerle del cuello.- Una copa. Es pronto, pero creo que será lo mejor.

Hermione no sabía si darle las gracias o matarle. Decidió no hacer ninguna de las dos cosas e ir a su cuarto a cambiarse, tal y como la había aconsejado, dejando a esos dos que se peleasen entre ellos, si es que se peleaban, y a ella que la dejaran en paz.

-¿Qué quieres.?- Preguntó Draco nada más cerrarse la puerta. Vio le brillo de la sonrisa socarrona de Ron.- Solo tiene ron y licor de Hierbas. La he dicho mil veces que debería tener un buen surtido de alcohol, pero ni caso.

La sonrisa se desvaneció, en cambio apareció en la cara de Draco.

-Yo no puedo quedarme. Solo venía a ver se Hermione estaba bien.

Draco levantó una ceja mirándole con curiosidad, por lo que Ron se vio obligado a añadir.

-Nos dijo que se iba a casa de sus padres y yo pensé que a lo mejor estaba algo deprimida y que no quería salir este fin de semana.

-Sí, bueno, sus padres están en Escocia con unos amigos.-Dijo Draco con una sonrisa recordando, la conversación que Hermione había mantenido con Penélope hacía un par de días de que siempre se le olvidaba dar de comer al maldito loro de sus padres y que cuando llegaba a casa montaba unos escándalos que casi la dejaban sorda.

-Cariño.- Dijo subiendo el tono.- ¿Has dado de comer a Sam.?- Preguntó con inocencia. Inocencia que evidentemente no tenía.

-Mierda.- Sonó la voz de Hermione amortiguada por las paredes que les separaban.

-Siempre se le olvida.- Informó Draco negando la cabeza.- No sé lo que va a hacer con nuestros hijos.

Fue como un jarro de agua fría. Y Draco estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, sin embargo, Hermione se llevó toda la atención de ambos chicos cuando salió corriendo de la habitación para ir a la cocina.

-Pues Herm, como has podido ver está bien.- Dijo Draco. Un movimiento muy poco sutil que implicaba que ya era hora de que se largara.

-No lo creo.- Musitó Ron.- ¿Qué hay de esa copa.?

-Pues ahora estamos un poco ocupados, pero si quieres está noche.

-No.- Dijo Hermione que acababa de entrar en el salón y había oído la última parte. Los dos se volvieron hacia ella.- Ya tenemos planes para esta noche. ¿No lo recuerdas.?

¡Ah, Sí.!- Exclamó Draco dándose una palmada en la frente.- Esta noche cenamos con mi madre.

Dando a entender el carácter serio de la relación de ambos, por si la mención de los hijos no lo había hecho.

-Porque con tu padre será algo difícil.- Comentó Ron recordando que Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco, se encontraba en Azkaban por su colaboración con Voldemort. Draco se revolvió y rápidamente le miró, sus ojos de pedernal ardían. Tenía la varita escondida en los pantalones y poco le faltaba para sacarla y acabar con ese bufón.

-Lucius no tiene restringidas las visitas. Los fines de semana puede recibirlas.- Comentó Hermione tranquilamente, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de la tensión que existía entre esos dos.

-Bien.- Dijo Ron.- Entonces ya quedaremos un día de estos. ¿Qué tal el martes.? Luna y yo hacemos una cena esa noche, ya sabes, los amigos.- Dijo recalcando esa palabra.- Sería genial que pudierais venir.

-Será un placer.- Respondió Draco con una sonrisa tensa.

-Hasta entonces.- Ron se fue hasta la puerta y la cerró. Hermione sin decir nada, empezó a echarle encantamientos y hechizos. Después Draco hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Se miraron en silencio durante unos minutos. Hermione bullía de furia, por dentro, pero se negaba a hacérselo saber, si él pensaba que de esa forma se vengaba de Ron o de ella, o que le parecía divertida la situación que lo pensara, ella no iba a dar muestras de las ganas que tenía de agarrarle del cuello.

-¿Cómo sabías lo de mi padre.?- Preguntó Draco mirándola fijamente. No había levantado la voz, nada en su semblante había cambiado. La indiferencia seguía en todos los rasgos de su rostro y aún así Hermione vio como la furia que intuyó en él cuando Ron hizo aquel desafortunado comentario seguía presente en él.

-Cuando le encarcelaron tomaron ciertas cosas de su casa, de vuestra casa, cuando entré a trabajar en el departamento tuve que ocuparme de unos huesos humanos.

Draco no dijo nada tan solo asintió con la cabeza. Pasó el tiempo y él seguía callado, Hermione estaba algo incomoda, por lo que añadió.

-No es que quisiera meterme en tu familia, es que bueno, ya sabes como soy, intento saberlo todo sobre el tema e investigué todo lo relacionado con tu padre.- Draco siguió asintiendo.- De todas formas, creo que ya sabían para lo que servían, supongo que solo era una prueba para ver si era verdaderamente apta para el puesto.

-Bueno.- Dijo él saliendo de su ensimismamiento.- Creo que deberíamos irnos a mi casa.

-¿Por qué.?- Preguntó preocupada. No se fiaba. ¿Por qué era tan terco con la idea de irse a su casa.? En la de ella estaban bien y nadie sabía que se encontraban allí trabajando.

-Sois unos cotillas, dentro de cinco minutos, todos tus amigos se presentaran aquí, y aunque me encantaría recordar viejos acontecimientos, no podemos permitirnos perder más tiempo.

La cara de todos sus amigos tras la puerta se apareció en la cabeza de Hermione. Era una buena razón. A lo mejor estaba equivocada con él. A lo mejor él como ella tan solo quería investigar un poco por su cuenta. No, era Draco Malfoy, no se podía fijar en las apariencias, la entrada en escena de Ron le había dado la excusa que necesitaba, sin embargo, tenía curiosidad por lo que pasaría en su casa, de ver los planes que tenía realmente.

-No hay más que hablar, salgamos de aquí.- Contestó ella por fin con una sonrisa en los labios, Draco se echó a reír.

Cinco minutos después Hermione había cogido un par de cosas para llevarse y la jaula de Sam, por desgracia con Sam dentro y estaba lista para partir. La manera de trasladar los documentos de una casa a otra, en cambio, fue el motivo por el que tardaron más de media hora en salir de casa de Hermione. Gracias a dios, durante ese lapso, nadie apareció por allí. Al final, y con ganas de matarse mutuamente, decidieron dividirse los documentos y que cada uno fuera como quisiera. Hermione en coche hasta la taberna y desde allí andando. Draco apareciéndose y desapareciéndose continuamente hasta que estuviera seguro de que nadie le podría seguir y poder aparecerse en su casa con seguridad. Draco llegó antes naturalmente.

Vivía en un edificio moderno bastante alto. En la tercera planta. Hermione llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y Draco abrió la puerta.

-¿Te ha seguido alguien.?- Preguntó nada más cerrar la puerta.

-No.

-¿Estás segura.?

-Segurísima.

Hermione echó un vistazo a su alrededor. No había mucha diferencia con las casa muggle, aunque eso ya lo sabía. Un pequeño hall, con un armario, un aparador y un espejo. Vanidoso hasta la sepultura, estaba claro que necesitaba mirarse antes de salir de casa, no fuese a ser que no estuviese perfecto. A la derecha una cocina y de frente el salón comedor. Del cual salían tres puertas. Un cuarto de baño, un despacho y su cuarto. Menuda casa. Ni punto de comparación con la suya. Deliciosamente decorada, posiblemente por él mismo. Tenía bastante buen gusto. Ella no tenía tiempo para tenerlo. Todo era bastante espartano. La cocina con mubles blancos acabados con madera, las encimeras de cerámica con mamperlán de la misma madera que el acabado de los muebles, una especie de despensa y solo un fogón, lo normal en el mundo mágico. El salón comedor, tenía dos sofás beiges de cuero puestos perpendicularmente, una mesa pequeña de cristal verdoso, un par de muebles negros, con libros, y algunos artilugios extraños, una mesa con seis sillas rodeándola de madera negra al igual que la mesa y los muebles. Los asientos de las sillas tapizados del mismo color que los sofás. Todo en perfecta sintonía. Entraron directamente al despacho, así que Hermione no pudo ver mucho más.

Tres de las cuatro paredes estaba cubiertas por libros. En el centro una mesa, una silla bastante grande detrás de esta y un par de sillas más pequeñas delante. Detrás de la mesa una ventana con un posadero para las lechuzas y un aparador, probablemente lleno de todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas y no solo de lo que a él le gustaba. Normal, su casa era por lo menos dos veces más grande que la suya y seguramente se reunía allí con amigos y con otra gente en la que prefería no pensar.

-Bien. Vamos a ordenar todo lo que hemos desordenado porque no te ha dado la gana de ir como las personas normales.- Soltó Draco frotándose las manos y mirando con avidez todos los documentos con ganas de empezar.

-Podrías haber venido conmigo.- Dijo tan solo Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No sabes manejar una escoba correctamente, no me fío de ti en uno de esos coches muggle.- Dijo con una nota de desdén que Hermione prefirió pasar por alto.

-No sabes si sigo sin saber montar en escoba.- Se quejó ella.

-Lo intuyo.- Y lo peor es que acertaba completamente. Siempre había sido una negada para montar en escoba. Pero Neville y ella se consolaban diciendo que había formas mucho mejores y más rápidas para trasladarse en el mundo mágico.

-Bueno, dejemos mis dote para volar y pongámonos serios.

-Bien. ¿Qué había entre Weasly y tú.?

-Avery. Habíamos quedado que el padre era el único al que le pudo haber llegado el libro, y nos hemos remontado un poco más atrás. Adalbert. Al cual, si lo tuvo, no sabemos como le llegó. Podemos centrarnos en Avery.- Empezó Hermione ignorando la pregunta de Draco.

-No. Ya llegaremos a eso. El Lunes, cuando todo esto esté seguro en el ministerio le haremos una visita a.

-¿A su tumba.?- Preguntó ella con burla.

-No. A mi padre.

-Yo paso de ir a ver a tu padre.

-Y yo que pensaba que te haría ilusión. Aparte, ¿Dónde está ese valor Gryffindor del que tanto alardeáis.?

-Tu padre te contará más cosas a ti solo que si yo estoy presente.

-Mi padre está ligeramente cabreado conmigo porque no estoy en el departamento de relaciones internacionales, que era lo que él quería para mi, por ejemplo. Así que si voy contigo a lo mejor le sacamos de sus casillas y conseguimos algo. Incluso puede que te permita hablar un rato, para ver que tal le sienta.

-Malfoy, deja de hacer como si pudieras darme ordenes.

-Puedo darte ordenes, en este caso soy tu superior.

-Somos compañeros, a ti te han nombrado portavoz y punto.

-Dilo conmigo, es fácil, jefe.

-Explícame por qué estás de tan buen humor.- Exigió ella algo mosqueada por su comportamiento, una mezcla del que tenía para con ella en el colegio y el que tenía con ella en la oficina, cuando tenían que hablar.

-Supongo que ha sido la visita de Weasly y que ahora estemos en mi casa y no en la tuya.- La alusión al tema de la casa volvió a ponerla en acción.

-Dejemos el tema. ¿Qué hacemos.?- Dijo ella por fin.

-¿Estás pidiendo mi opinión.?- Preguntó Draco con una ceja elevada como si no lo creyera.

-Eso parece, así que no desaproveches la oportunidad.

-Quiero ver todo lo que tenemos acerca del bicho.

-No mucho. Sabemos lo que es.- Hermione le miró para ver si quería que leyera la definición exacta de caleidoscopio. No hizo falta.- Sabemos que Flamel fue uno del primero en hacerse con él.

-Sí y también sabemos que se lo robaron. ¿La fecha.?

-1930.- Dijo ella sin mirar ningún informe.- Es la primera noticia que tenemos de él, dice, y cito textualmente.- En ese momento sí que cogió un pequeño libro bastante viejo, al cual trataba con veneración.

-Espera. ¿Qué es eso.?- Preguntó Draco tendiendo la mano para que le diera el libro. Hermione no se lo dio.

-Son los diarios de Flamel.

-¿Y como es que los tienes tú.?

-Me los dejó Dumbledore en herencia.

-Enchufada.- Murmuró Draco, con un tono muy parecido al de Hogwarts, Hermione no pudo evitar una sonrisa nostálgica, había acabado por acostumbrase a sus insultos, puede decirse que incluso era posible que llegara a echar algo de menos pelearse con alguien cuando dejó el colegio.- Me los dejarás, ¿Verdad.?- Hermione elevó una ceja graciosamente, exactamente de la misma manera que él.- Estamos saliendo juntos, al menos me debes eso.

Draco estaba que hervía por dentro. No era el momento para sacar a colación si alguien mas del equipo tenía noticias del dichoso diario, pero se iba a callar no iba a decir nada.

-No ha tenido nada de gracia. Sigo. "A pesar de no haber mirado a través de él, en mi investigación con la Señora Flamel."

-Me hace mazo de gracia como habla de su mujer- Hermione le miró algo molesta por la interrupción. Y él aún seguía molesto, por decirlo de manera suave, el hecho de que nadie tuviera ni idea de la existencia de esos diarios, porque él no tenía ni idea, por lo tanto, el resto tampoco.

-Te en cuenta.- Empezó ella.

-Lo tengo en cuenta, Granger, no soy gilipollas, tenía casi 700 años, pero me sigue haciendo gracia igualmente. ¿Follarían con una sábana entre ambos.?

-Por dios, Malfoy. ¿Quieres centrarte.?- Dijo Hermione empezando a enfadarse.- "en mi investigación con la señora Flamel." -.Le miró antes de continuar.- "Hemos observado como dependiendo de la persona que se acerque el aspecto exterior del caleidoscopio cambia." Bien, es el único que ha hablado de esto. Y es más, nosotros lo hemos probado y el cachivache ese sigue siendo de color azul con estrellas grises. También, después dice que consiguió que uno de sus perros, creo que pod decimoquinto, se acercase al artefacto y mirase a través de él, a pesar de la "reticencia" de este. No pasó nada. Habla durante varias página de él, puedes leerlo si no te fías de mi, pero da vueltas sobre lo mismo una y otra vez, y es el cambio de color. No sabe a que se debe y a cada invitado que va a su casa le lleva hasta el caleidoscopio para ver de que color se vuelve.

-Vamos, que no llegó a ninguna conclusión y muchas personas de la época conocían la existencia del bicho, lo cual resulta más difícil a la hora de saber quien pudo robárselo. ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que estuvo con él.?

-No lo he dicho. 1929. Solo estuvo con él durante un año. Pero empezó a hacerle caso, según esto.- Dijo moviendo el libro en su mano.- cinco meses antes del robo.

-Muy poco tiempo.- Comentó él reflexivo.

-Sí.- concordó ella.

-¿El máximo tiempo que estuvo con alguien.?

-Que sepamos a ciencia cierta. Albus Dumbledore. Tres años. Murió y luego su albacea se lo dio al departamento de misterios, como él quería ocho años después. Es decir, hace dos semanas.

-Ese viejo loco.- Musitó él.

-Ya.- No iba a empezar a discutir con él otra vez.- ¿Por qué ocho años después.? Y ya hemos hablado de ello. No tenemos ni idea.

-Y su albacea era Severus Snape.- Dijo él recordándolo.

-De nuevo.- Dijo ella.

-Sí. Vamos a tener que hacerle una visita.

-¿Podré hablar.?- Preguntó ella con sorna.

-Si él te deja sí. Sino ya sabes que te quita puntos.

-Que gracioso. Era un cerdo.

-Yo me lo pasaba debuti en sus clases.

-¿Debuti.?- Preguntó ella son llegar a comprender como se lo podía pasar bien en esas clases que para ella eran casi un suplicio, no tanto como adivinación, ya que al menos pociones era bonitas, pero un suplicio al fin y al cabo.

-Se pasaba el tiempo quitándoos puntos y yo mientras podía hacer lo que quisiera. De todas formas, seguro que el capullo de Dumbledore tenía alguna razón para llevar ocho años después de su muerte el bicho ese al departamento de misterios.

-¿Ya habíamos hablado con nuestros jefes de casa, antes de que muriera.?- Preguntó Hermione como en otro mundo.

-¿Sobre que hacer en el futuro.?- Preguntó Draco algo extrañando por la pregunta.

-Sí.- Respondió ella solamente.

-No tengo ni idea. ¿Fue en sexto.? Yo creo que fue en séptimo.

-Creo que podría mirarlo.- Draco la miró con una ceja levantada.- Tengo todas las agendas desde el primer curso hasta ahora. Puedo mirarlo.

-¿Y eso que te dirá.?- Preguntó por fin, a ver si decía a que le llevaba la agenda.

-No lo sé. Porque tampoco recuerdo lo que me dijeron. Pero, y si fuera posible que Dumbledore, en vez de enviarlo al ministerio se lo estuviese mandando a alguien.

-No tiene demasiado sentido, sin embargo, primero deberíamos hablar con Severus, él nos podrá mostrar el testamento. Como lo haya quemado o algo me lo cargo.

-¿Qué.?- Preguntó sorprendida por ese comentario tan poco racional de Draco.

-Sí, que por alguna razón, Dumbledore le hiciera quemar su testamento o algo por el estilo, sería algo normal en él.

-No seas rebuscado.- Le riñó ligeramente

-El único rebuscado era él. ¿O tampoco recuerdas que organizó su propia muerte.?

-Solo recuerda que por él no estás pudriéndote en la cárcel.

Draco la miró, ella no apartó la mirada. Se estaban quemando. No llevaban ni veinte minutos en casa de Draco y ya querían matarse. Ella no iba a dejar que él se metiera impunemente con su mentor y él no iba a dejar que le recordase que él, por escoger el bando equivocado, podría estar con su padre pudriéndose en Azkaban.

Todavía dudaba de si mismo. Era cierto que le habían obligado a cargarse al viejo, pero también era cierto que durante ese maldito año Dumbledore estuvo jugando con él. Todo el mundo había bailado al son de la música que el había orquestado mientras estaba vivo, y ahora resultaba que seguía haciéndolo desde la tumba. Y eso le ponía de más mala leche que ese maldito misterio.

-Yo... creo que los dos estamos muy nerviosos, lo mejor sería ceñirnos únicamente a los hechos.

Draco se levantó y salió del despacho. Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Ya sabía que era difícil tratar con Draco Malfoy, ya sabía que iba a serlo aún más por el estrés que ambos tenían encima, pero a ella misma le costaba repetirse que tenía que pasar de las indirectas que le lanzara ella tenía que dejarlas correr si no querían llegar a las manos antes del lunes. Hermione iba a levantarse y a seguirle, cuando él entró de nuevo con un par de botellines y un recipiente de cristal lleno de aceitunas y otro lleno de patatas fritas.

-¿Quieres un vaso para la cerveza.?- Preguntó. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No deberíamos beber ni comer cerca de los documentos.- Draco se encogió de hombros y no le hizo ni caso.- Y mucho menos fumar.- Dijo ella cuando vio que tenía toda la intención de encenderse un cigarrillo. Le cogió el cigarro.

-Granger, por dios, no es momento de tocarme la moral. Es una cerveza y una cigarro. Ni que nos fuéramos a poner ciegos.

-Yo no he dicho nada de pillárnosla, solamente digo que por cualquier accidente nos podemos cargar los informes.

-Dios, con tal de no seguir escuchándote me voy a la cocina.

-Espera, no te vayas, si quieres beber bebe. Si da igual.

-Decídete.

-Quedate y sigamos con esto. Entonces. Tenemos que hablar, con tu padre sobre Avery. Y yo creo que mejor no mencionar a Snape.

-Severus le cabrearía. Sí que deberíamos decirle algo. No que estamos investigando esto. Nos lo pondría más difícil, si cree que estamos haciendo algo por Severus.

-Vale. Tenemos que ir a hablar con Severus, y yo creo que deberíamos ir a casa de David Brewster. Tengamos orden o no.

-¿A que viene tanta prisa.?- Preguntó Draco suspicaz. Hermione se sintió incomoda bajo su mirada, aún así no la apartó.

-No tengo prisa. Es solo que quiero saber si él es el origen o no. Si tenemos el origen seguro que podemos averiguar algo.- Se explicó ella.

-Supongo.- Terció él abandonando el tema.- Sigue con lo que ha descubierto el resto de las personas que han tenido en sus manos el caleidoscopio.

-Vale, pues después del robo, no se vuelve a saber nada hasta Phineas Niguellus Black.

-Eso no puede ser.

-Espera. No he acabado. Phineas murió en 1925 cinco años antes de que a Flamel le robaran el caleidoscopio. Pero es que en el testamente pone.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que pone.?- Preguntó de nuevo mirándola rápidamente,

-¿Por qué estás tan quisquilloso.? Le mandé ayer por la mañana una lechuza a Sirius y le pregunté si podía conseguirme una copia del testamento de Phineas. De él no sabíamos nada, pero Lycoris Black, el nieto de Phineas, del cual sí que tenemos un escrito. Su mujer donó todos sus escritos al museo de historia de la magia.

-¿Quieres llegar a algún lado me estás poniendo de los nervios.?

-No me interrumpas. Pierdo el hilo.

-Y yo los estribos.

-Bien. Lycoris, se hizo con el caleidoscopio, por el dichosos testamento. Suponemos que robándoselo a Flamel, claro que es un supuesto, pero el caso es que se lo dejó a Lycoris cuando este tenía 19 años y el escrito se publicó en 1931. De todas formas, hoy me tenía que llegar el testamento de él.

-¿También Sirius.?- Preguntó con Sorna Draco.

-Nympharoda.- Corrigió Hermione.

-¿Mi prima.? ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con mi prima.?- Al ver que se estaba dejando llevar por lo personal cambió de táctica.- Estás interfiriendo en mi trabajo. Soy yo el que tiene que.

-Sí, ya lo sé. De todas formas, yo estoy en mejores términos que tú con la parte repudiada de los Black, me pueden contar todos sus chismes.

Draco tuvo que admitir eso. Aunque su madre, Narcisa, había seguido hablando con su hermana Andrómeda después de que se casara con Ted Tonks, cuyos padres eran muggles, casi habían perdido toda relación entre ellas, y más aún entre los primos.

-No creía que me estuviera inmiscuyendo en tu trabajo.- Draco le lazó una mirada sardónica dando a entender que no la creía.- El caso es que por esa parte tenemos algo. Pero tú podrías preguntar a tu madre. Puede que se acuerde de cosas que...

-No me digas como hacer mi trabajo.- Soltó Draco de pronto.

-No te digo como hacer tu trabajo. Solo doy ideas.

-Pues deja de darlas.

-Eres insoportable.

-¿Qué yo soy insoportable.? Yo no te estoy aguijoneando sobre como has de hacer tus cosas.

-Estamos juntos en esto. Tú has criticado mi trabajo y yo no he dicho nada.

-¿Cuándo lo he criticado.?

-Has dicho que no soy rigurosa.

-Porque tú te estabas metiendo con mi trabajo.

-No he dicho nada de tu trabajo, tan solo he hecho una observación y es que a pesar de que sabemos algunas cosas y tenemos un montón de datos que no sirven para nada, estamos como hace dos semanas. Es lo único que he dicho. De todas formas si tienes algo que decir acerca de mi forma de trabajar me gustaría que me lo dijeras.

-Deja de utilizar ese tono de marisabidilla conmigo.- Paró unos segundos para darle un buen trago a la cerveza.- Parece que vamos a tener que hablar con la mitad de mi familia. Dios, de vez en cuando me gustaría cambiarla por alguna normal que no estuviera metida en tantos...

-¿Líos.?

-Por decirlo de manera suave.

-¿Seguimos con lo que sabemos del caleidoscopio.?

-¿Tenemos algo mejor que hacer.?

-Bien. Entonces de Lycoris. Lo que dice en los escritos que dejó. Aquí no he hecho nada, los consiguió Koacher.- Creyó oportuno especificarlo.- Es que hace ruidos. Estridentes, melodiosos, pero que no entiende la razón.

-¿Solo dice eso.?

-Sí. Bueno, el tío se enrolla durante cuatro páginas sobre los distintos ruidos. Como son, durante cuanto tiempo y esas cosas, pero vamos que lo que quiere decir es que de vez en cuando le daba por hacer ruido.

-Poco riguroso.- Dijo él mirándola fijamente. Muy poco riguroso para ser ella, lo normal hubiera sido que le dedicase un par de horas a describir cada sonido. Igual había hecho con Flamel y los cambios de color del bicho ese.

-¿Poco riguroso.?- Dijo ella indignada.- Toma.- Dijo mientras buscaba afanada entre las distintas hojas que habían esparcidas por toda la mesa, hasta que encontró lo que andaba buscando.- Los escritos. Y aquí tienes mis divagaciones.- Dijo dándole un buen surtido de folios.- Acerca de la relación que puede haber referente a los ruidos. No saque nada en claro. El cambio de color dependía de las personas que andaban cerca de él, o eso era lo que pensaba Flamel, pero los sonidos que hacía no se sabe a que se debían. Lo he intentado por personas, he buscado en registros el tiempo que hacía en aquella época, si hubo algún fenómeno medio ambiental extraño, he mirado a ver si era por el lugar donde se encontraba... bueno, eso fueron los últimos intentos.- Dijo ella al ver la cara de Draco. Parecía estar a punto de empezar a reírse.- Al principio lo intenté con las cosas típicas.

-Me lo imagino.- Dijo tan solo con una voz bastante extraña. Se había equivocado. Lo que le molestaba era que no había sacado nada en claro, no estaba ocultando nada, excepto que no quería admitir que las horas que estuvo realizando sus investigaciones no habían dado ningún resultado.

-Ríete si quieres.- Dijo ella al final.- Es que me cabrea que la gente piense que no hago bien mi trabajo.

-Es que lo has dicho de una manera...- Intentó excusarse él.

-Acabé medio loca. Te lo digo en serio, estaba a punto de acabar conmigo y no conseguí nada. absolutamente nada. ni una sola razón por la que el maldito bicho ese tuviera que sonar.

-¿Imitar ruidos.?

-No. Eran como pitidos de vez en cuando, otros gritos, o hacía retumbar la casa como un bafle.

-¿Un que.?

-Da igual.

-¿Dónde se encontraba.?

-En casa de lycoris en el desván, donde al parecer guardaba todas sus cosas extrañas.

-¿Y eso lo sabes...?

-Porque su mujer habla por los codos.

-¿Y...?- Instó él a que continuara sabiendo lo que se iba a encontrar.

-Y cuando conseguí los registros la seguí y coincidí con ella.- Dijo ella ruborizada.

-¿La seguiste y coincidiste.? ¿Eso no implica accidentalidad.?- Preguntó mordaz.

-Oh, por dios, de acuerdo, la abordé cuando estaba comprando Acónito.

-¿Y.?- Exhortó él.

-Y nada, comenté que el tiempo estaba empeorando, ella empezó a hablar, pasó del tiempo a que la mujer del ministro le estaba poniendo los cuernos con el jardinero que es veinte años menor que ella y luego yo le dije que era una vergüenza y que ya no había nadie que respetase el matrimonio y ella me dijo que "su Lyco" jamás le habría hecho eso, que era un santo. Muy trabajador, que siempre estaba en su casa antes de las nueve y que si tenía alguna amante estaba en su desván. Yo me extrañé naturalmente y ella se rió y me dijo que le gustaba coleccionar cosas, habló de unas cuantas, en absoluto tomadas como objetos oscuros, pero vamos, que se notaba que se callaba parte, ya sabes lo mal visto que esta que a uno le gusten ese tipo de cosas después de lo de Voldemort.

-Vale, está claro que por mucho que estén definidos los límites del trabajo de cada uno no puedes evitar saltártelos.

-¿Por qué me pusiste allí.? Sería de mucha más utilidad fuera o bien haciendo el trabajo de Gilbert. Odio que te pongan al mando siempre me toca la parte más aburrida.

-Siento no pensar en ti y en lo que te gusta.- Dijo con sarcasmo.- Solo pienso en quien hace mejor su trabajo. Tú haces todo bien, mejor que bien, como siempre.—Dijo con un tono entre la admiración y el desdén.- Podrías estar en cualquier lado haciendo cualquier cosa. Pero me gusta como conexionas las cosas.

-Ya. Lo que pasa es que no ha pasado el tiempo por nosotros y sigues intentando amargarme la vida.

-Claro, no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer. No me seas cría. Estás ahí porque me gusta. Punto. No hay más. Y porque las pocas veces que has venido conmigo a investigar eres demasiado directa y no sabes cuando callarte.

-¿Y Penélope sí.?

-Sí.

-No, lo que pasa es que te la estás tirando.- Dios, ¿por qué había dicho eso.? Se mortifico ella por ese repentino ataque de...de... lo que fuera.

-¿Qué.? ¿A Penélope.? No me he tirado a Penélope en la ... ah, bueno, sí, una vez, creo, pero fue por lo menos hace dos años.

-¿Y que , tengo que acostarme contigo para conseguir hacer algo interesante.?

-Acostarse conmigo ya es interesante de por si.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada furiosa, algo que le divirtió infinitamente. Tenían trabajo que hacer, y esa estúpida conversación no iba a solucionarles nada.

-Además.- Empezó Draco.- Ya te he dicho que te quiero cerca cuando hable con.

-Ya claro, que hables tú. Porque yo voy a tener que quedarme quieta escuchando.

-A ver, te explico.- Dijo intentando ser paciente.- Te prefiero a ti porque no tienes pelos en la lengua para decirme lo que te parece algo, porque tienes una visión de las cosas completamente distinta a la mía. Porque si yo digo que esto es negro tu me dices que es blanco y hasta me lo razonas, quiero otro punto de vista completamente distinto al mío y no una tía que no para de dorarme la píldora, porque está visto que puedo estar equivocado, y quiero que vengas conmigo. Y si no quiero que hables es porque eres muy evidente y porque no estás acostumbrada a los interrogatorios sin que parezcan interrogatorios.

-Pues lo he hecho muy bien con la mujer de ...

-Dios mi tío-bisabuelo.- Respondió Draco por ella buscando la relación familiar.- ¿Cuántos años tiene esa mujer.?

-Noventa y cuatro. Tu tío-bisabuelo era un asalta cunas, por cierto.

-¿Y sigue saliendo a comprar.?

-Sí, la verdad es que se conserva muy bien.

-Como no sea en formol no sé como.- Comentó él- Bien, ¿Se te ha pasado ese cabreo estúpido.?

-No era un cabreo estúpido.

-Perdón. ¿Hemos aclarado ya las razones por las que pensaba que tu trabajo sería más valioso averiguando vínculos.?- Dijo con mordacidad.

-No sé como te aguantas.

-Años de practica. Sigamos donde nos quedamos, es decir, que entre Phineas y Lycoris estuvo Flamel de por medio.

Eran las dos de la tarde y no se levantaron de ahí nada más que para hacer café y té... varios cafés y varios té. Así que cuando Hermione se estiró en su asiento a las nueve de la noche diciendo que le salían los datos por la cabeza y que nada de lo que leía tenía algún sentido. Draco la miró con una sonrisa indolente.

-Es que esas sillas son mazo de incomodas, están hechas especialmente para que si alguien viene a darme el coñazo tarde poco y se vaya pronto.

-Vaya, muchas gracias, podrías haberlo dicho cuando me he sentado.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta.

-Sí, claro. El suelo de mi casa es mejor que esto.

-Venga, vamos a ver que podemos cenar.

-Ya claro, elude el tema de mi espalda.

-Un masaje a cambio de que dejes de quejarte.

-Pero en condiciones.

-De acuerdo, primero vamos a ver lo de la cena. Estoy muerto de hambre.

De cena no había absolutamente nada, por lo que no pudieron evitar discutir sobre que cenar. Draco insistía en que podían dejar los papeles ahí y salir a cenar por ahí. Hermione le dijo que era una idea descabellada y que a saber lo que le podía ocurrir a los informes mientras ellos estaban por ahí disfrutando de la cena. A lo que Draco le dijo que con tal de no aguantarla durante toda la cena quejándose de él y de los malditos informes cenaban en casa. Y Hermione, algo envalentonada ya, le dijo que salieran a cenar por ahí, pero que si le ocurría algo a toda la información la culpa iba a ser exclusivamente de él. Que si fuiste tú la que sacaste del ministerio los informes. Que si fuiste tú el que viniste a casa a dar por culo. Que si fuiste tú la que no supo engañar a sus amigos correctamente. Que si fue culpa de él el que Ron se pensase lo que no era. Que aunque hubiesen abierto la puerta vestidos como monjas de clausura Weasly habría pensado que se estaban acostando... que si yo te gané en el duelo de tercero. Que si yo al menos sé montar en escoba. Que yo al menos no me tiraba a todo lo que se pasaba por delante. Que eso era normal, que ella estaba demasiado ocupada tirándose a todos los profesores. Que si los de Gryffindor estaban enchufados. Que Snape tiraba más para su casa y que se notaba mazo. Que Potter se la debía chupar muy bien a Dumbledore. Acabaron pidiendo comida china y cenaron en silencio.

-¿Seguimos un rato más con los informes.?- Preguntó Hermione. Draco se encogió de hombros y dejó en la mesa de café el plato de tallarines con gambas.- Si seguimos trabajando lo hacemos aquí. Yo paso de volver a esa sala de tortura.

-¿Te sigue doliendo la espalda.?

-No. Solo era por quejarme.

-Creo que es buena idea seguir aquí. Voy a por las cosas, tú sirve un par de copas de algo.

-Eres un alcohólico.

-Para soportar lo que me queda por delante me va a hacer falta.- Dijo mirándola a ella como si fuera ella la culpable

-Deberíamos dejar a los Black, hasta que no hablemos con ellos no sacaremos nada en claro. ¿Sabes el espejo de Hogwarts.?

-¿En el que te miras y ves lo que deseas.?- Preguntó él.

-Sí.

-Pero no creo el mayor deseo de Flamel sea ver como cambia de color el maldito bicho según quien se acerque a él.

-No, pero puede tener un funcionamiento parecido. Depende de la persona que este cerca haga una cosa u otra. O depende de la persona que lo posea.

-Tú eres la encargada de encontrar patrones.- Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros

-Me parece muy mal por tu parte renegar de esa parte del trabajo.

-Lo hago por ti. Para que te sientas útil, y dado que has estado tanto tiempo investigándolo no soy quien para quitarte el logro descubriéndolo.

-Una manera muy diplomática de hacer que me coma el marrón. Deberías haber seguido el consejo de tu padre y haberte metido a relaciones internacionales.

-No tengo la culpa de ser tan encantador.

-Me niego a contestar a eso.

-¿Insinúas que no soy encantador.?- Preguntó Draco irguiéndose en su asiento.

-Dado que eres mucho más grande que yo no me parece conveniente no estar de acuerdo contigo, así que sí, muy encantador.

-Cobarde.

-Se me habrá pegado algo de las serpiente.

-Golpes bajos no, que con un día y pico a tu lado ya he tenido suficiente.

-Bueno. Para dejar un rato el tema del caleidoscopio en si, ¿Qué tal si hacemos una lista de todo lo que tenemos que hacer.?

-¿Una lista.? No hay nada que hacer.

-¿Ah, no?

-¿Qué.? ¿Ir a ver a Snape.?- Preguntó con sorna.

Hermione sacó una agenda y un bloc de notas de la cartera de piel negra que siempre llevaba consigo. Y se dispuso a tomar nota de todo lo que acordaran.

-¿Qué día.? ¿A que hora.? ¿Qué le vas a preguntar.? ¿Qué esperas que responda.?

-Me cago en la puta. Se me había olvidado quien era Hermione Granger después del caos de tus notas.- Dijo señalando vagamente con la mano el barullo de informes que había en su despacho.

-¿Y como soy.?- Preguntó ella desafiante.

-Extremadamente... perfeccionista. Y no, no es un cumplido.- Dijo antes de que Hermione pudiera abrir la boca para contestar.- Te diré lo que vamos a hacer. El lunes por la mañana temprano llevamos los informes al lugar que corresponde. Pongo a Penélope a trabajar en tu lugar y tu y yo cogemos el tren de las doce a Hogsmade. Hablamos con Snape. Después tú iras a visitar a tu querida ex profesora de transformaciones, le dirás que has ido para hacer unas preguntas conmigo a Snape y después te interesarás por su vida y como le va en su nuevo cargo.

-Ya no es nuevo.- Corrigió Hermione.

-Estarás en su despacho, así que echarás un vistazo a todo lo que haya por allí, cosas que te suenen que había en el despacho del director cuando Dumbledore estaba vivo. Ya montaré algo para que ella tenga que salir del despacho a atender algún asunto urgente y tú podrás inspeccionar más a fondo. Después nos vamos a mi casa o a la tuya a comer y ponemos en orden todo lo que hayamos descubierto.

-Si es que descubrimos algo.- Añadió Hermione.

-Mi madre el Martes por la mañana. No tenemos nada en el ministerio, así que tengo tiempo para ir a hacerla una visita. Tú irás a ver a los Tonks.

-Remus y Tonks están casados y viven en su propia casa, no pinto nada en casa de sus padres.

-Inventate algo para poder hablar directamente con mi tía. Por la tarde a escocia. A visitar la casa de Brewster. Tenemos de tiempo hasta el sábado. Iremos a ver a mi padre el domingo.

-El martes por la noche tienes una cena a la que dijiste, y cito textualmente "será un placer ir."- Recordó con una sonrisa de superioridad. Él había quedado en cenar con Ron que lo solucionara él.

-Escríbele una nota diciéndole que nos es imposible asistir.

-¿Yo.? No. Tú decidiste que todos mis amigos se enteraran de que estamos saliendo juntos, tú te encargas de este lío.

-Muy bien, escribiré yo la maldita nota.

La alarma de que alguien se encontraba cerca de la casa sobresaltó la varita de Malfoy. Draco la miró. Ella le miró a él.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a desnudarme.- Dijo ella.

-Debe ser Blaise.- dijo tan solo antes de levantarse e ir hasta la puerta a quitar su porción de hechizos.

Hermione fue hasta el despacho. Cerró la puerta con varios encantamientos y volvió al sofá donde había estado sentada con una serena expresión desde donde quitó con movimientos indolentes de su muñeca el resto de hechizos que bloqueaban la puerta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno, acabo de volver de un examen y me he puesto a revisar el capitulo, por lo tanto encontraréis fallos a mansalva y creo que la parte en la que intento explicar algo acerca de Phineas y Lycoris está bastante liada, si tenéis algún problema la reviso y la cambio para que quede más clara. Lo único es que de las manos de Phineas y a pesar del testamento el caleidoscopio acaba en manos de Flamel y la siguiente noticia que tienen es que llegó a manos del heredero, Lycoris.

Lo sé, acabo el capitulo con otra puerta. Soy mala y malvada, pero ya os anuncio que el siguiente capi no acaba con otra puerta.

Siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, pero es que estoy en una época mala con ganas, y no he encontrado tiempo en toda esta semana para subirlo.

Bueno, chicos, lo dicho que si tenéis dudas y demás ya sabéis donde escribir.

Un beso muy grande y gracias por seguir leyendo.


	4. Intimando

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. (Cuarto capitulo y Cuarto capitulo que intento poner J.R. Tolkien... si es que los exámenes no son buenos.)

CALEIDOSCOPIO.

4º Capitulo: Intimando.

Acertó la mitad. Era Blaise, pero acompañado por Ginny Weasly, que entró como una marabunta en su casa sin ser invitada siquiera, para acabar de pie delante de su amiga.

-Eres una zorra.- Acusó la pelirroja a Hermione que estaba impertérrita sentada en el sofá, como si el insulto de ella hubiera sido lo más normal del mundo.- Llevo más de dos meses soportando acusaciones de haber traicionado a Gryffindor y un montón de chorradas más por estar viviendo con Blaise y ahora resulta que tú estás embarazada, ni más ni menos, de Draco Malfoy, el rey de las serpientes.- Dijo esto con gran elocuencia y dramatismo.- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto.¿Y por qué no lo has hecho dos meses antes.¿O te has quedado embarazada en un rollo de una noche.? No, Ron dice que teníais una relación seria. ¿Cuanto llevas con él.?

Ginny acabó su perorata tan abruptamente como la había empezado. Su cara estaba tan roja como su pelo debido a la ira. Hermione se removió en su asiento y miró fijamente a Draco con una gran sonrisa. Ella no tenía ninguna intención de decir nada. Él les había metido en ese lío y él iba a sacarlos.

-Perdonadla.- Blaise fue el primero en hablar, estaba con Draco en la puerta, que aún estaba abierta.- Está algo nerviosa. Normalmente no es así.

Draco elevó una ceja mirándole y diciéndole con los ojos que no se creía nada de lo que decía. Sabía desde hacía casi un año que Blaise y Ginny Weasly salían juntos, y a pesar de haber intentado convencer a Blaise de que dejara esa relación, él no había hecho ni caso y había acabado saliendo con alguien que evidentemente estaba completamente desequilibrada.

-No me justifiques. La culpa es de estos dos, que no han tenido la decencia de decir nada.- Dijo Ginny mirando primero a Hermione y después a Draco con furia en los ojos.

Hermione seguía sin decir nada y con la misma sonrisa en la boca. Estaba claro lo que quería. Bien, pues lo iba a tener.

-Verás, Herm y yo.- Empezó cerrando la puerta y sentándose al lado de la chica mientras les ofrecía con un brazo asiento. Blaise se sentó en el otro sillón. Ginny se quedó de pie mirándole fijamente mientras hablaba.- No estábamos seguros de si lo nuestro iba a durar o no... somos tan diferentes.- Al decirlo cogió la mano de Hermione y empezó a acariciar la yema de sus dedos.- Que los dos pensábamos que se nos iba a pasar en breve. No lo sabía nadie, ni siquiera Blaise.

Ginny se giró hasta quedar frente a su novio escrutándole con la mirada para comprobar si lo que acababa de decir Draco era cierto.

-Lo de tener hijos y casarnos, es algo que aún no ha ocurrido, pero los dos estamos entusiasmados con la idea.- Notó la exclamación ahogada que salió de los labios de Hermione y Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera sonreír mientras le daba un casto beso en la sien. Hermione estaba tan conmocionada que no pudo evitar ese beso, como tampoco podía evitar las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo desde la palma de su mano.

Ginny les estaba mirando como si se hubieran vuelto locos de repente, y él de hecho parecía estarlo. En cambio Blaise, estaba sentado en el sofá sonriente. O bien pensaba que no era él único que tenía que lidiar con los familiares y amigos de ambas o bien sabía que nada de lo que estaba diciendo Draco era cierto. Aún así no dijo ni una sola palabra.

-Por eso cenamos con mi madre, esta noche para darle la noticia de nuestro compromiso y pedirle que me diera el anillo de bodas de mi abuela para mi prometida.

Hermione no sabía si llorar o reír, y tampoco sabía en que momento le había parecido una buena idea que Draco se hiciera cargo de la situación, pero ahora estaba maldiciendo para sus adentros.

La postura de Ginny cambió completamente. Pasó de una furia descomunal a una ternura y una satisfacción completa.

-Eso es genial, es decir, me alegro muchísimo de que estéis enamorados.- Hermione estuvo a punto de escupir todo el ron por la nariz.- Habría que pensar en una fiesta de compromiso y hay que empezar a mirar sitios para la boda. Las fotos podríais hacerlas en los jardines de Vauxhall.

Estaba mareándola y eso que lo de la boda era una pantomima que Draco había decidido inventarse para darle un escarmiento para que la próxima vez no le dejara hablar. Bien había aprendido la lección. Puso todo su interés en las palabras de Ginny.

-Yo había pensado en algo más íntimo, que recodáramos siempre. En los jardines de la mansión Malfoy.- Dijo Hermione, que en vez de decir la verdad o por lo menos parte de la verdad y acabar con el asunto de una vez por todas decidió que ella también podía jugar.

Por fin Blaise dio muestras de estar escuchando la conversación.

-Había que hacer unos cuantos cambios en el paisaje.- Comentó.

La visión de ella misma vestida novia rodeada de esculturas demoníacas o de dragones enfurecidos lanzando llamaradas de fuego, o de gente mutilada y torturada, o de cabezas empequeñecidas, o de elfos disecados mirándolo todo con los ojos muy abiertos se abrió paso en su mente.

-Sí, bueno, unos cuantos cambios no estarían mal. Si te parece bien, cariño.- Le dirigió una sonrisa a Draco esperanzada. Sonrisa que agobió inmensamente a Draco.- Realmente pasar el resto de nuestros días juntos, envejecer y ver a nuestros nietos jugar en el jardín con nosotros, las cenas de Navidad, las de fin de año, los cumpleaños es algo tan maravilloso que me siento volar solo de pensarlo. ¡Ah! Ahora que todos saben lo nuestro por fin podrás venir todos los domingos a casa de los Weasly a comer. Será magnífico.

-Sí, perfecto.- Musitó Blaise en un tono bastante hosco mirando a su novia con lo que podría decirse que era rencor.

-Cierto es que mañana no podremos ir, pero a partir del fin de seman que viene seremos uno más en la reuniones.

-Bueno, hay que hacer muchas cosas. ¿Para cuando será el acontecimiento del año.?- Preguntó una Ginny muy sonriente sin darse cuenta de la expresión de Blaise momentos antes.

Draco abrió la boca para contestar, pero Hermione se le adelantó.

-Lo más rápido posible, no veo el momento de estar legalmente atada a ti, amor mío.- Dirigió una mirada de completa devoción al rubio que estaba a su lado.

Blaise, no pudo aguantarlo más. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a reír enajenado. Cuando se calmó Ginny le miraba con extrañeza y los dos enamorados se miraba entre ellos con ganas de matarse el uno al otro. Estuvo a punto de echarse de nuevo a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso.?- Preguntó Ginny.

-Que no voy a ser el único que tendrá que aguantar a tus hermanos y a Potter con una sonrisa en la boca. Bueno, nosotros nos vamos ya.- Dijo Blaise levantándose del sofá y dando por terminada la copa que se había servido el mismo.

-Pero aún tenemos muchas cosas que decidir. El vestido de novia, el vestido de las damas de honor. Quienes van a ser. Donde se celebrara el banquete.

-Creo que los tortolitos querrán pasar un rato a solas después de decidirse a dar el gran paso.- Dijo Blaise cogiendo a Ginny de un hombro.

-Tengo una gran idea, podríamos casarnos con ellos, las dos parejas a la vez.

-Ni borracho me caso contigo.- Vaticinó Blaise volviéndose hacia ella y mirándola fijamente, con el semblante demasiado serio.

-Eso me lo puedo tomar como un insulto hacia mi persona.- Dijo ella presuntamente indignada.

-Tomátelo como insulto hacia tus hermanos. Tus seis hermanos.- Puntualizó.

-Siempre discutimos sobre el mismo tema, a ver si te inventas otro.- Dijo Ginny con desenfado con un ademán le dejó de lado y se volvió hacia la nueva pareja.- Bueno, chicos, que me alegro de que estéis junto aunque todo sea tan repentino. Pero sobre todo me alegro de que le hayas bajado los humos a mi hermano, pensaba que seguías enamorada de él y que jamás serías capaz de encontrarle un sustituto.

Las últimas palabras pronunciadas con desparpajo por Ginny se clavaron como agujas en su mente, en su cuerpo. Tuvo que esforzarse por sonreír, como si lo que hubiera dicho ella no la hubiese dolido en lo más profundo de su ser. No tuvo la fuerza necesaria para mantener la mirada inquisitiva de Draco, ni siquiera lo intentó a pesar de que notaba su mirada persistentemente sobre ella.

Ginny salió de la casa con Blaise después de despedirse de ellos con un gran abrazo. Hermione se quedó momentáneamente mirando la puerta por la que habían salido. ¿En que maldito lío se había metido.?

-¿Estás satisfecha.?

Ella le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

-¿Embarazada.¿Se puede saber por que Ginny pensaba que yo estaba embarazada.?

-Tendrás que preguntárselo al perturbado de tu ex novio.- Respondió él encogiéndose de hombros librándose así de toda culpa. Hermione negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

-¿Así que esperas con ansia el día de nuestra boda.?- Preguntó Draco con cierto tono burlón.

-Claro, es lo mejor que podía pasarme.- Dijo ella sarcástica.- Por cierto. Vas a dejar este... juego infantil inmediatamente, no quiero que mis amigos piensen que tengo algo que ver contigo.

-Ah, claro, olvidaba que tengo yo la culpa de todo. Avísame de los cambios que quieras hacer en el jardín, para comentarselos a mi madre y que no le de un ataque.- Replicó el mordaz.

-Empezaste tú.- Dijo ella indignada.

-Ese sí que es un comportamiento infantil. Eres demasiado orgullosa.

Eso fue demasiado para ella. Se levantó rápidamente deshaciéndose de la mano de Draco que aún sostenía la suya y le miró furiosa.

-Serás necio.- Dijo casi gritando.- Emanas orgullo por cada poro de tu piel.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta del despacho y quitó los hechizos con movimientos bruscos, casi violentos. Draco la miraba aún sentado en el sofá con el semblante serio.

¿Cómo no la había descubierto antes.? Él siempre había tenido buen ojo con las mujeres. ¿Había estado tan cegado en su juventud con la pantomima de la sangre que no había visto lo que se hallaba bajo la superficie de esa mujer.? Le atraía. Le atraía como nadie le había atraído. Era una constante contradicción. Era fuerte y vulnerable; solo había que ver la energía que despedía en ese momento, y como su rostro había perdido rastro de color con las últimas palabras de Ginny, para saberlo. En ese momento le habría gustado tomarla en sus brazos y decirle que estaba a salvo de todo, que nadie podría hacerle daño. Astuta y a la vez ingenua; muy astuta, siempre lo había sido e inteligente, sin embargo, veía en ella una sombra de inocencia, fiándose siempre de las personas, que le hacía desear que nadie corrompiera ese rasgo tan poco común. Cauta e imprudente; siempre había sido contraria a saltarse las normas, en el colegio se sabía de memoria todas las reglas y las seguía a rajatabla, al igual que en el trabajo, y sin embargo, había sacado de extranjis un caso. Serena e irascible, ahora podía ver con que rapidez había perdido ese aire de calma que había mantenido durante la conversación con su amiga. Sincera y mentirosa. Le había mentido. Había ocultado cosas, tanto a él como al resto de los integrantes del equipo. Tenía datos que solo ella había poseído. Y el hecho de lo hubiese revelado, podía significar dos cosas. Una, que realmente ella confiase en él y dos, que solo le hubiera revelado partes insignificantes para que él confiara en ella. Y no. No confiaba en ella en absoluto, sin embargo, no estaba en el carácter de ella ser desleal. Era noble, honrada, leal para con los suyos, recta, valerosa. ¿Por qué había confiado en el.? No encontraba ninguna razón lógica. Por lo tanto solo podía ser que estuviera actuando. Y aún así le atraía. No podía dejar de observar la gracia con la que movía su cuerpo mientras los candados iban cediendo. Complicada, algo que nunca le había gustado en una compañera de cama, que era donde ansiaba tenerla.

Hermione se volvió y lo miró.

-Solo vamos a tratar de temas de trabajo. Y en cuanto se acabe estoy lo solucionemos no quiero volver a saber nada de ti.

-¿Y como vas a lograrlo.? Te recuerdo que trabajamos en el mismo departamento, en el mismo edificio, en el mismo despacho.

La mirada de ella fue suficiente. Iba a pedir el traslado, se le había olvidado decir impetuosa. Bien, que lo pidiera. Él no iba a trastocar sus planes y su vida porque ella se sintiera incomoda trabajando con él y menos aún porque le hubiera gastado una pequeña broma.

-Me voy a la cama. Así que no quitaré los hechizos.- Anunció Draco mientras se levantaba y echaba a andar hacia su dormitorio.- Puedes dormir en el sofá. Pero no te lo recomiendo.

Hermione le siguió al cabo del tiempo. Él estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba por lo menos, las sábanas tapaban el resto de su cuerpo leyendo un libro. Estaba apoyado en el cabecero.

Si él no tenía ningún problema durmiendo con ella, ella tampoco iba a tenerlo. Sacó un pijama de la pequeña maleta que se había llevado consigo. Le miró de reojo, él seguía ensimismado con su lectura. Se giró quedando de espaldas a su posible mirada y se desnudó, total, esa misma mañana la había visto completamente desnuda, y si no la había llegado a ver la había perfilado con sus manos, que era peor. Se metió rápidamente en la cama y puso la almohada entre ambos a modo de barrera. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse. Dios, su mera presencia trastocaba todo su mundo. Realmente siempre lo había hecho, desde el colegio siempre había estado a la defensiva con todo lo que le relacionase con Draco Malfoy, siempre saltaba a la mínima provocación, hacía encender su rabia. Nadie le hacía reaccionar de esa manera tan intempestiva. Todo lo que él le hacía sentir era extremo y voluble. Admiraba su inteligencia, su paciencia, su voluntad de hierro. Odiaba su arrogancia, su intolerancia, su vanidad. Dios, se había cabreado por nada y como no, lo había llevado al extremo. Naturalmente que no iba a dejar su trabajo por una simple mentira, una broma de mal gusto. Tendría que haberle parado los pies, haber dicho que se habían liado la noche anterior y que Draco solamente quería molestar a Ron. Pero no, en vez de frenarlo todo lo había instado a que siguiera con la farsa que había montado con Ron. La culpa era de ella. Bueno, él también tenía su parte de culpa, podría haber madurado algo durante esos años.

-Siento el estallido de antes.- Murmuró Hermione sin abrir los ojos.

Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido. Quería congraciarse con él. Y eso tampoco tenía ninguna razón de ser excepto que su teoría fuera cierta y que ella fuera la traidora. Se pasó una mano por el pelo exasperado. No podía creer eso de ella y sin embargo no encontraba otra razón para su disculpa.

Se dejó resbalar por las sábanas de raso negro hasta quedar acostado y cerró el libro para concentrarse en ella.

-No debía haber aguijoneado a Weasly.- Dijo él para ver donde les llevaban las disculpas. Realmente no sentía lo que le había dicho y menos después de lo que Ginny había comentado. No entendía como Hermione había podido salir con ese tipo. No tenían nada en común excepto años de amistad, algo que tampoco comprendía.

Hermione no podía estar más sorprendida. Él se había disculpado. Se había disculpado con ella. Se había disculpado con una sangre sucia. Increíble. A lo mejor sí que había cambiado y no era el insoportable que era en el colegio siempre en busca de gresca. A lo mejor podía olvidar el pasado. Era posible que hubiese hecho bien al contarle todo lo que ella había descubierto por su cuenta acerca del caleidoscopio.

-Estoy algo nerviosa con todo este asunto y no paro de pagarlo contigo.- Estaba dispuesta a empezar de nuevo, a intentar que nada se interpusiera entre ellos. Lo que había dicho antes era fruto de la ira.

-Ya, bueno, es normal.- Dijo él justificando su comportamiento.-A lo mejor que tiene que venir la regla. No tienes nada arrojadizo a mano¿Verdad.?- Dijo con algo de burla.

Ella se movió en la cama y quedó boca arriba, aún con los ojos cerrados. Estaba preciosa y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de besar esos labios entre abiertos y sonrientes, se reprimió y apagó la luz, sería más fácil si no la veía.

-¿No sientes a veces que el trabajo absorbe toda tu vida.?- Preguntó Hermione con voz calmada y suave.

-No.- Respondió él lacónicamente.

-Yo sí. Siento que me estoy perdiendo cosas. No sé, de vez en cuando siento envidia de mis amigos. Todos ellos con pareja estable, viviendo con alguien... y eso que sé que sería incapaz de aguantar a alguien en mi casa imponiendo sus normas.

-Ya, yo también estoy acostumbrado a vivir solo. Y me gusta, no cambiaría eso por nada.

-Tener que aguantar las idiosincrasias del otro.- Empezó Hermione.

-Medias colgadas en el baño.

-Pelos en el lavabo.

-Hacer cola para entrar en el baño.

-Que toqueteé mis libros.

-Su ropa mezclada con la tuya. Y que se ponga tus camisas.

-No tener la mínima intimidad en tu propia casa.

-Que no cierre la pasta de dientes.

-Que no baje la tapa del water.

-No poder poner la música que quieres.

-No poder ver lo que quieres en la tele.

-¿Qué.?

-Un aparato muggle, la pantalla que había en mi sala de estar.

-Yo lo que odio es tener que compartir la comida, algo común en todas vosotras.

-Que sea desordenado y deje todo por medio.

-Granger, eres desordenada.

-Eso no es cierto.- Exclamó ella algo indignada por el comentario.

-Solo había que mirar el suelo de tu casa.

-Estaba trabajando.- Se excusó ella.- No sé, de vez en cuando estoy en casa, sentada, leyendo y echo de menos escuchar a alguien, aunque sean quejas.

-¿Viviste con Weasly.?- Preguntó Draco. Dios, estaba llevando el asunto a algo personal.

-No.

-Había cosas suyas en tu casa.- Dijo él instándola a seguir hablando del tema. Ella suspiró.

-Ya, bueno, lo que él iba dejando, algo de ropa, cepillo de dientes, maquinilla de afeitar, esas cosas. Pero no, no vivíamos juntos.

-¿Por qué lo dejasteis.?

-Se enamoró de Luna y él no podía estar con alguien que se preocupara más de su trabajo que de él.- Dijo ella vagamente.

-¿Y desde entonces no has salido con nadie.?

-No. Bueno, he salido con otras personas, pero vamos, nada serio. ¿Y tú.¿Estás con alguien.?

-¿Yo.? Que va. Relaciones esporádicas. Mi madre no para de decirme que a ver cuando le llevo una buena chica a casa.

-A mi madre le da igual que él sea un buen chico mientras lleve a alguien.

-Que manía con casarme.

-Con lo a gusto que se está solo.

-Sin dar explicaciones. Sin recordar fechas, sin romperte la cabeza comprando algo que le guste para que luego lo cambie.

-Estamos mejor solos.

-Tenía la impresión de que te gustaría estar con alguien.

-Sufro de locura transitoria y de vez en cuando no sé lo que digo. ¿No has vivido nunca con nadie.?

-Pansy casi me embauca para que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos. Cuando yo le dije que quería cuartos separados. La verdad es que fue mejor.- Dijo él con una carcajada. Hermione rápidamente se incorporó y abrió los ojos a pesar de que no podía verle.

-¿Qué pasó.?

-Serás cotilla.

-¡Eh! Que yo te he contado lo de Ron.

-Fue poco después de acabar la universidad, ella dijo que podríamos ir a vivir juntos. A mi me pareció una buena idea. Éramos amigos y de vez en cuando nos acostábamos, la relación perfecta. Entonces, hablando de las características del piso yo le dije que con dos habitaciones. Y ella se pensó lo que no era.

-¿El que.?- Preguntó Hermione sin entender.

-Hijos, Granger, hijos.

-Dios.- Dijo ella llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Cuando encontramos este piso, estábamos entusiasmados.

-No me extraña es perfecto.

-Y estábamos en una cafetería hablando sobre lo que podríamos poner y todo eso. Entonces yo le dije que nuestros rollos lo iban a flipar cuando lo vieran y que deberíamos dejar algo en la puerta para que el otro supiera que había pillado.

-Como en la universidad.- Musitó ella.- ¿Y que pasó.?

-Acabé con un café sobre... digamos mis piernas.

Hermione se echó a reír sin poder controlarse. Y a Draco esa risa le pareció lo mejor que había escuchado en años, a pesar de que se estuviera riendo de él.

-Así que al final tú te quedaste con el piso y ella...

-Ella se casó al cabo del tiempo con Vince.

-Dios, eso sí que es tener mal gusto.

-No hables de mal gusto que tú has salido con Weasly.

-¡Eh!.- Exclamó falsamente ofendida.- Que al menos Ron estaba bueno.

-¿Puede hablar de otra cosa que no sea Quidditch.?

-¿Puede hablar Goyle.?

-Te aseguro que he mantenido con Vince conversaciones muy interesantes.

-¿Ah, sí.¿Sigues hablando con ellos.?

-No, Vince nunca me perdonó que yo me cambiara de bando.- Dijo refiriéndose a la lucha contra Voldemort.- Y Pansy nunca me perdonó que yo no fuera en serio con ella.

-Sigo sin entender como Goyle se libró de Azkaban.

-Tendría algo que el ministerio querría.- Murmuró Draco.

-¿Y tu padre no.?

-No es lo mismo un niño de dieciocho años que uno de cincuenta. Mi padre además estaba demasiado bien relacionado. Buenas noches, Granger.- Dijo él dando la charla por concluida.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy.- Dijo ella suavemente.

Sus cambios de humor le estaban matando, tan pronto parecía querer lanzarle una maldición y acabar con su vida, para pasar al cabo de unos segundos a hablarle como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. ¿A que había venido esa conversación.¿Por qué coño le había contado esas cosas.¿Por qué él no había soltado algún comentario borde para hacer que dejara de hablar.?

¿Por qué se había puesto a hablar con él de ese modo.¿Por qué él le había contado sus cosas a ella.? No lo entendía.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó primero. Joder, estaba tumbada sobre él. bueno, al menos esa mañana ella se había despertado primero y no iba a empezar a acosarle con besos y caricias para despertarle. Fue a quitarle el brazo que el tenía sobre la espalda de ella, pero nada más tocarle, él ya estaba despierto y con la varita en la garganta de ella y su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Hermione asustada le cogió la mano que sostenía la varita.

-Soy yo.- Dijo Hermione como pudo. La miró fijamente durante unos segundos, para ella eternos.

Draco tan solo gruñó, le quitó la varita y se desplomó sobre ella completamente dormido.

Hermione tenía el corazón en un puño, estaba segura de que había dejado de latir.

-Quita de encima.- Casi gritó sin tocarle cuando salió de su asombro. Draco volvió a gruñir, está vez parecía estar más despierto que la vez anterior.

-¿Qué.?- Sí, era capaz de hablar.

-Que te quites de encima, voy a ducharme, así que puedes seguir durmiendo.

Un gruñido de nuevo, pero se quitó de encima suyo dejándola libre para que pudiera salir de la cama. Se había quedado dormido de nuevo, si es que se había llegado a despertar alguna vez.

Mientras se estaba duchando y era capaz de analizar lo que había pasado con algo de lógica, seguía asombrada de lo rápido que Draco había reaccionado, tan solo había bastado rozarle ligeramente para que él en menos de dos segundos la tuviera a su merced. Se había quedado pasmada. Dios, había habido una época en la que ella también dormía con la varita al lado y que cualquier ruido que la despertaba hacía que ella cogiera la varita y apuntase en busca de un blanco, pero con el paso del tiempo había logrado superar ese terror a ser asesinada en mitad de un sueño. Por lo visto Draco aún lo esperaba y eso se podía deber a que realmente no había superado la guerra o bien que seguía en contacto con gente, digamos peligrosa. No, no lo creía. Anoche se había abierto a ella, habían estado hablando de cosas personales, no habría hablado con ella así si hubiese estado pensando en ocultarle información y que cerrasen el caso¿No.? No, él no era, había hecho bien al decirle todo lo que sabía el día anterior. Se quitó de la cabeza todo lo que tuviera que ver con su posible traición. Estaba convencida de que tenía que ser otra persona la que estaba detrás de lo del caleidoscopio, si es que había alguien. Tenía que haberla, no podían llevar dos semanas sin haber sacado nada en claro cuando eran los mejores.

Draco se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando Hermione se metió en el baño. La había amenazado con la varita, había perdido el control. Pero lo peor de todo es que la había puesto alerta. La había demostrado que no se fiaba de ella. Tenía que pensar en que decirle. La noche anterior había conseguido que ella le contara ciertas cosas, había creado un vínculo para que se confiase y metiera alguna vez la gamba. No iba a mentirse a sí mismo, había sido ella la que había empezado a hablar, con el propósito de que él confiara en ella. Y él se había abierto para que ella pensara que su plan había funcionado, o por lo menos a esa conclusión llegó tras unas cuantas horas de insomnio.

Por fin salió Hermione del cuarto de baño completamente vestida, una pena que no hubiera salido solamente con la toalla. Draco chasqueó la lengua cuando la vio salir. Bueno, al menos no iba a despistarse cuando le contara a saber que.

-Con respecto a lo de esta mañana.- Empezó Draco.

-¡Ah! No te preocupes, yo estaba igual cuando acabó la lucha, era incapaz de dormir sin la varita al lado y cuando algún ruido me despertaba me comportaba igual que tú.- Dijo ella quitándole importancia al asunto. Draco la miraba aún desde la cama impertérrito. Bien, no tenía porque inventarse nada. La miró desconfiado.

-Granger, un consejo. Deja que la gente se excuse antes de sacar tus propias conclusiones.

-¿No he acertado.?

-Sí, sí que lo has hecho.- Dijo él mintiendo. Había dormido con muchas chicas después de la guerra y con ninguna de ellas había actuado como lo había hecho esa misma mañana con ella. El problema era que seguía pensando que ella era la que estaba detrás de todo el asunto del caleidoscopio y aún así no podía creerlo de alguien como ella. Pero la duda estaba sembrada.

-¿Entonces.?- Preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo te digo que normalmente al interrogar a alguien.

-No te estaba interrogando.

-No. Pero me estoy refiriendo a nuestras próximas visitas.- Mintió él. Claro que se estaba refiriendo a las conclusiones a las que había llegado. La estaba previniendo , la estaba diciendo que no se fiara de él, que estuviera atenta, que no cometiera ningún fallo porque él estaría ahí para apresarla. Era estúpido decirle algo así, pero no había podido evitarlo. No, lo había hecho por si acaso le daba por hablar en las visitas que harían al día siguiente, de esa forma no podría instar a Snape a decir lo que ella quería que él dijese como había hecho con él, siempre podía ser que no fuera ella la traidora. Se había montado su historia, no sabía si para conseguir algo o ingenuamente, pero el caso es que se la había montado.

Hermione le dio la espalda cuando él se levantó de la cama completamente desnudo bastante ruborizada. Draco se enfundó los pantalones que había dejado en el suelo la noche anterior.

Se estaba implicando demasiado. Y eso no era bueno, tendría que poner barreras.

-Granger.- La llamó para dejarle claro con la frase más borde que encontrase, algo acerca de su timidez, por ejemplo, que nada había cambiado entre ellos.

Estaba revolviendo en su bolsa mirando cuando la llamó. Ella le miró con una sonrisa en los labios. ¿Pero que coño le pasaba.? Nada de lo que hacía ella tenía algún sentido. La prefería cabreada con él, la prefería cuando era previsible y no en ese momento que era todo sonrisas, confesiones, comprensión, disculpas. Dios, le iba a volver loco. Bien, eso se iba a acabar, a partir de ese mismo momento iba a volver a la realidad de unos días atrás, ni sonrisas ni leches.

La sonrió sin poder evitarlo mientras se dirigía al baño pasando por su lado.

-Nada de envenenarme con cafés imbebibles.

La risa de ella la acompañó mientras cerraba la puerta del baño. Bien, ya dejaría las cosas claras después de una buena ducha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A ver, creo que lo siento, creo que puse en el capitulo anterior que iba a subir el capi ayer, pero es que llegue a casa a las ocho de la tarde y me dormí. Me he levantado a las once de la mañana, parezco una cría de teta, todo el día durmiendo. Así que si os dije que lo subía ayer, siento el retaso.

Ya sé lo que me vais a decir, que el titulo dice mucho y que no pasa nada interesante... acepto propuestas para cambiarlo y no haceros esperar más de lo que hay en realidad. Está vez tenéis que estar contentas, que no he acabado con el timbre de una puerta, ni lo he dejado en un momento de tensión insoportable.

Creo que alguien me pide que haga una especia de línea temporal con los propietarios del cacharro ese, pues, vale, voy a ver si la paso al ordenador y la subo con el siguiente capi, en este no creo que haga mucha falta porque no pasa nada.

Hablando de los reviews y esa forma tan poco organizada que tengo de contestarlos. voy a intentar contestar a todos en el día de hoy... me refiero a los del capi anterior, claro, mientras hagos descansos, por lo que estaré medio tonta y a saber lo que diré en ellos, así que no me hagáis mucho caso... quedáis advertidos.

Otra cosa, en un review me dijeron, no sé si en el capi anterior o en otro, que Hermione dice bastantes palabras malsonantes y que no le pega. La verdad es que intento no ponerlas, pero creo que a veces en alguna situación, no queden mal. en este capi dice un par, así que si véis que no queda bien, que no le va al personaje decídmelo, por favor.

Y venga, voy a repetirme un poquito, si queréis dejarme alguna muestra escrita de lo que os parece... y todos los fallos que pueda haber hay un botoncito muy mono... que seguro conocéis de tanto que se dice.

Un beso muy grande a todos y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.

Agur.


	5. Revolviendo el pasado

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

CALIEDOSCOPIO.

5º Capitulo: Revolviendo el pasado.

-¿Quieres que pruebe antes tú café para que veas que no está envenenado.?

Draco acababa de salir del baño ataviado de nuevo con una toalla anclada a sus caderas haciendo estragos en el cuerpo de Hermione y haciendo que se ruborizara otra vez.

-Da igual que lo pruebes, eres inmune. Voy a cambiarme.

Hermione negó un par de veces con la cabeza divertida y siguió echándole un vistazo al profeta que había llegado tan solo unos momentos atrás. Nada interesante. Quejas contra el ministerio, como siempre. Quejas contra Gringots, más de lo mismo. Viaje del ministro de Francia a Inglaterra, más quejas sobre el dinero gastado en la recepción.

-Imbebible, lo que yo decía.- Hermione levantó la vista del periódico, llevaba unos vaqueros negros y una camisa negra también, la verdad es que le sentaba bien, le daba un aspecto algo siniestro y misterioso, y no podía quitar la vista de su cuerpo.

Cerró el periódico.

-¿Por donde empezamos hoy.?- Preguntó bastante animada.

-Yo me pillaría un pedo considerable para ver si se me va de la cabeza el bicho ese.- _O tú._ Añadió para sus adentros.

-Son las diez de la mañana.- Comentó Hermione con una pequeña dosis de reprimenda.

-Quien sabe, a lo mejor borrachos como cubas encontramos algo que habíamos pasado por alto.

-A lo mejor borrachos como cubas nos da por quemar los informes. Así que nada, a trabajar.

-Ya lo imaginaba. Nada de alcohol. De acuerdo. De todas formas, me alegraré cuando todos esos pergaminos estén de nuevo en el ministerio y con miles de candados mágicos.

-Yo creo que deberíamos echarle un vistazo a las pruebas que ha realizado Perkins.- Hermione se levantó del sofá dispuesta a empezar mientras Draco se sentaba.

-¿Algo interesante en el profeta.?- Cambió de tema.

-No. Venga vamos a trabajar.

-Dios, Granger, ni siquiera me he acabado el café.

-Te lo puedes acabar en el despacho.

-¿Cómo te aguantaban Weasly y Potter.?

-No lo hacían.

Draco levantó una ceja.

-Soy muy persuasiva.

-¿Les amenazabas.?- Preguntó Draco gratamente sorprendido.

-No, por Dios.- Exclamó ella indignada.

-¿Te los tirabas.?- Preguntó Draco a punto de matar a alguien.

-Malfoy que no soy tú. Solamente era un poco persistente.- Respondió ella riéndose.

-Pesada.- Afirmó él.

-Me gusta más persistente.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

-O terca.- Volvió a la carga. Bien, se había vuelto gilipollas. Cuarto de hora en la ducha diciéndose que iba a conseguir que ese día todo volviera a la normalidad entre ellos y lo único que hacía era decirle defectos, con casi ternura y un tono burlón. De esa forma no iba a llegar a ningún lado.- Será mejor que nos pongamos con Perkins. Mira que es raro el tipo ese.

Seis horas. Seis horas metidos en ese maldito cuarto, con una banqueta de la cocina como asiento las dos primeras, y las siguientes en el suelo, mientras ese cerdo egoísta que tenía como compañero seguía detrás de la mesa en su magnifico sillón de cuero negro. Miró la varita por vigésima vez en los últimos tres minutos. Sentía ganas de matarle, de lanzarle cualquier hechizo, aunque fuera un escupe babosas, cualquier cosa.

-Me cago en la puta de oros este tío es gilipollas.- Tal sarta de comentarios soeces hizo que Hermione le mirase con otros ojos.

-¿Qué pasa.?

-Este cabrón le ha echado ácido sulfúrico al maldito caleidoscopio.

Hermione abrió los ojos hasta que estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus orbitas. Se levantó rápidamente y fue a echarle una ojeada al pergamino que él tenía en sus manos.

Cuando llegó a él le arrebató violentamente el pergamino.

-¿Dónde.?

Draco con la misma delicadeza que ella le quitó su pergamino

-Aquí.- Señaló.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte.- Dijo ella dándole un pequeño capón.

-Me estoy volviendo loco.- Dijo él llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Anhídrido sulfúrico, eso era lo que había echado y no ácido sulfúrico. Definitivamente le estaba fallando el subconsciente.

-Si acaso ciego.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos por un tiempo. ¿Qué te apetece hacer.?

-Sacar algo en claro.- Dijo ella ofuscada volviendo a su sitio en el suelo.

-Por dios, Granger, vamos a hacer algo que no tenga nada que ver con este maldito despacho, unas cartas, un ajedrez, lo que sea.

-¿Te vas a poner pesado.?- Preguntó ella con el mismo tono burlón que había utilizado él por la mañana.

-No sé con que gente te relacionarás tú, Granger, pero yo no he sido pesado en mi vida. Firme, si acaso.

-Me encanta que suavices la verdad. Que dirías si te dijera que eres un cínico y un arrogante.

-Me voy a tomar una copa, si insistes en insultarme al menos que este borracho.- Draco empezó a palparse los bolsillos del pantalón.- ¿dónde he dejado mi paquete de tabaco.?

-¿No decías que habías dejado de fumar.?

-Sí, bueno, es que una copa sin un cigarro no es lo mismo.

-Vamos que no lo habías dejado.

-Sí que lo había dejado.

-Excepto cuando bebes.

-Granger, metete los sermones...

-Vale, vale, no hay que ponerse así.

-Ya tengo a mi madre oliéndome cada vez que entra en casa.- Murmuró.

Salió de la habitación con paso seguro y elegante, como todo en él, a pesar de la declaración bastante vergonzosa dada su edad que acababa de hacer. Hermione dirigió la vista a los documentos negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Te juro que jamás he odiado tanto mi casa.

Acababan de terminar de cenar y para variar todo lo que habían hecho durante el día había dado unos resultados nefastos. Si alguien del departamento les había ocultado información estaba claro que se había deshecho de los informes y pruebas pertinentes.

-Te la cambio por la mía.

-Granger, ni por mi madre me voy a vivir a un barrio muggle. Y menos aún si el apartamento es tan pequeño como una ratonera.

-Si vas a hacer mención a algún mote del pasado te mato.

-¿Qué.?

-Ratonera. Rata de biblioteca, pelo de rata... supongo que habría alguno más.

-Dios, Granger, has mejorado con el paso del tiempo, ahora ya ni siquiera me tengo que molestar en insultarte.

-Yo jamás osaría molestaros mi amo y señor.

-Eso tiene connotaciones sexuales.

-Por Dios, sal y desfogate.- Dijo Hermione entre risas.- No puedo más. Estoy llena y cansada.

-Creo que no me acuesto a las diez de la noche desde que tenía diez años.

-Ya serán más. Y me da igual, estoy tan cansada que pretendo dormir como un bebe.

-Vale, una copa y una partida de mus y a la cama.

-Dios, deja la bebida.

-¿Me has visto alguna vez borracho.?

-Sí.

-¿Sí.?

-En la cena del departamento de cada año.

-¡Ah! Pero esas son ocasiones especiales y nunca he acabado demasiado mal.

-Acabaste encima de la barra de la discoteca con dos tías.

-¿Una eras tú.?

-Gracias a Dios, no.

-Ya lo solucionaremos en la próxima cena.

-Ni borracha.

-Lo que tú digas, Granger. ¿Una partidita.?

Hermione echó un vistazo a la puerta del cuarto de Draco con pesar y después le miró a él con cara de querer matarle.

-Vale, pero una sola, que mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para llevar todo eso.

La partida se convirtieron en varias, exactamente las partidas necesarias para que Draco ganara. La niña tenía una potra increíble con las cartas, menos mal que después de la segunda vaca ganada el alcohol empezó a hacerle efecto y dejó de ganar. Evidentemente él tenía una mayor tolerancia al alcohol.

-Espera, esta me la bebo yo.- Dijo él cuando vio que la copa que se había echado distaba mucho de los dos dedos de alcohol que hasta ese momento se había echado.

-¿Por qué.¿Estás insinuando que no sé beber.?

-No lo insinúo, lo digo directamente, ahora sé porque solo bebes en la cena y en las copas te pides zumos.

-San franciscos.

-Mucho más cosmopolita, por supuesto.

-No es por eso, es porque me gusta.

-De acuerdo, Granger, vamos a la cama.- Dijo con un tono que claramente indicaba sexo, pero que ella no lo notó.

-¿Cuánto vamos.?- Preguntó ella repartiendo.

-Has perdido.- Dijo él.

-Entonces seguimos jugando.

-Muy bien, en ese caso has ganado.

-Malfoy, no soy estúpida ni tengo una memoria a corto plazo de dos segundos, así que juguemos otra. Voy a servirme otra copa. No sé lo que he hecho con la mía.

-Ya voy yo.

Draco se levantó del sofá y se fue a la cocina para servirle una copa basada en coca cola únicamente. Lo había intentado hacer antes delante suyo, pero no había quien la engañara. Así que decidió ir a la cocina a servírsela.

Dios mío, cuando empezaron a jugar no sabía que iba a acabar con ella, solo quería jugar una partida tranquilo, con una copa y desquitarse de todo el día. Pero la verdad es que, se lo había empezado a pasar bien. Hermione no recordaba la mitad de las reglas del juego, así que las dos primera manos decidió que fueran de prueba. Y comprobó que Hermione era capaz de reírse de su propia ineptitud, ineptitud al principio, porque después de esas dos empezó a darle un paliza que no lo habían dado nunca. Era posible que no estuviera todo lo concentrado que hubiese debido, pero cada dos por tres su mirada se dirigía a ella, y no para intentar entrever que cartas llevaría. No. Era su sonrisa, la manera de fruncir el ceño, cuando se mordía el labio inferior, la forma en la que de vez en cuando se recogía el pelo en una mano, como se echaba atrás en la silla después de haber mirado las cartas, como se inclinaba sobre la mesa de modo seductor cuando la apuesta era alta, como ampliaba la sonrisa cuando ganaba, algún que otro guiño burlón. Estaba fascinado. Completamente hechizado, empezó a darse cuenta de cosas que no había visto en ella en su vida, y la conocía desde los once años, con un lapsus de tiempo de unos años. Se había quedado con una sangre sucia y no había pasado de ahí. Todo cambió ese último curso.

Dios, cada vez que se ponía a pensar en el pasado la cara de ese viejo le venía a la mente. Dieciocho años. Dieciocho años siendo una maldita marioneta. Primero fue su padre con todas sus teorías por las que habría que acabar con los muggles, por las que los magos nacidos de muggles eran inferiores a los que tenían un gran linaje de magos. Fue traicionado. Traicionado por la persona en la que había puesto su confianza en que acabara con todos esos bastardos, como él los llamaba. Utilizado, aunque mucho menos sutilmente por el mismo Voldemort. Envió a un niño a enfrentarse con el que era su peor enemigo, Dumbledore, amenazando con matar a su madre si no lo conseguía. Se miró el brazo izquierdo. Aún tenía la marca. Aún sentía el dolor lacerante. Al principio se había vanagloriado de haber sido elegido por el mismo Voldemort para encargarse de una de las misiones más importantes. Pronto comprendió lo que ocurría. No podía matar a su padre, le mataría a él.

Sabía que no podía, que era incapaz de matar a Dumbledore, quizás si le hubiesen mandado matar a alguien por completo desconocido habría conseguido hacerlo. Pero sabía quien era él. Había estado varias veces en su despacho. Sobre todo ese último año. Le conocía. Le caía bien incluso. Estaba algo loco, y parecía adorar a los mestizos, pero aún así no se veía capaz de matarlo. No solo era porque él fuera más poderoso que él, infinitamente más poderoso, sino porque la conciencia salió a relucir ese último año. No podía matarlo, lo sabía, pero tampoco podía no hacerlo, ya que sino mataría a su madre, sangre de su sangre.

Un año de tormento, preocupación y temor para nada. Un año en el que sus amigos no le podían ayudar, un año en el que había confiado en la única persona, si es que se la podía llamar así, en la que realmente sabía que podía. Un maldito fantasma con él que nadie hablaba, una evasión de su mente, de su tortura mirando a través de la tortura de otra persona.

Cuando por fin se enfrentó a Dumbledore, cuando le miró a la cara, cuando vio a ese pobre y viejo decrépito todas las palabras que se había ido diciendo durante todo el año, infundiéndose valor, no sirvieron para nada, le miró a la cara y el mundo se deshizo bajo sus pies. No tenía porque hacerlo, le había dicho. Claro que tenía que hacerlo. La vida de su madre dependía de él y era la mejor ocasión, estaba herido y débil, le tenía bajo control. Podía haber acabado con él en el momento que entró en la habitación. Pero no pudo. Retrasó el momento, o puede que lo hiciera él, porque a medida que pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses tras esa noche trágica descubrió que él no le tenía bajo control, que como esos dieciocho años él seguía siendo la marioneta de alguien.

Cuando aparecieron los otros mortífagos la presión fue aún mayor, le decían que lo matase, y él solo podía ver esos dos límpidos ojos mirándole con la sabiduría acumulada a lo largo de los años esperando con serenidad su muerte.

Todo fue demasiado rápido. De repente se vio empujado. Dumbledore muerto, él corriendo con Snape.

Un casa. Una casa pequeña en nada parecida con la mansión Malfoy. Y de nuevo manipulado. Severus Snape, su padrino era un maldito traidor a la causa. Solo que él no lo supo en ese momento. Le mantuvo cautivo durante meses diciendo que Voldemort aún no sabía que hacer con él y que era mejor que permaneciera oculto. Él hizo lo que se le dijo. Meses escondido en una maldita cabaña esperando que la puerta se abriera y que la furia de Voldemort apareciera tras ella. Cada noche los ruidos le despertaban con una opresión en el pecho descomunal, si no lo hacían los ruidos lo hacía su propia muerte a manos de Voldemort en sus sueños. Durante todos esos meses la marca parecía hervirle la piel, el dolor era insoportable, sobre todo porque él nunca acudía a las citas con Voldemort.

Snape. Le odió. Por su culpa su madre iba a morir, era él quien tenía que acabar con Dumbledore, las ordenes eran muy precisas en ese aspecto. Snape intentó calmarle, le dijo que como Dumbledore finalmente había muerto no iba a tomar represalias contra su madre, que se hallaba cómodamente en la mansión Malfoy. Él no podía creerlo, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Meses llenos de preocupación, esperando la muerte en cualquier momento.

Sus días empezaron a amontonarse, unos tras otro la misma rutina. Snape desaparecía a primera hora del día. Él hacía la casa, todo sin rastro de magia, Granger se habría quedado sin palabras por una vez en su vida. Hacía la comida, la cual no era digna de mención. Y después estudiaba uno de los múltiples libros que había en esa maldita cabaña. Snape llegaba después e iban hasta un río para practicar, para que le enseñara como le había enseñado su padre desde que tuvo la facultad de hacer magia. Y después, durante la cena, Snape le interrogaba disfrazándolo de conversación.

Seguía convencido de que la lucha por la causa de Voldemort era correcta, sin embargo, ya no estaba tan de acuerdo con sus métodos. Le abrió los ojos. O le manipuló hasta que él pensó que la lucha de Voldemort no tenía sentido. No tenía sentido el odio hacia personas que ni siquiera conocía. Por dios, si llevaba años relacionándose con mestizos. Blaise era mestizo. Naturalmente, en la casa en la que Blaise estaba jamás se le ocurrió decir nada de Voldemort ni decir en que bando estaba. Nada. No se mojó ni entonces ni después. Normal. Blaise era tan buen mago como cualquier otro. Por dios, si la mejor alumna era una mestiza. Todo lo que hasta ese momento había tenido como seguro se empezó a desmoronar. No se lo podía decir a Severus, un reconocido mortífago. Así que cuando la lucha comenzó, de la manera más brutal él estuvo en el bando de Voldemort en el callejón Diagon dispuesto a salir a la luz por fin y dar la cara. El bando le eligió a él. Una maldita cría llorando desconsoladamente en mitad del caos y la destrucción. Una maldita niña de seis años y todo su mundo derrumbó antes sus ojos. La llevó a San Mungo, en ese momento lleno de heridos. Gente inocente. Tanto mestizos como puros. Todos. El caos, el llanto, los gritos. Gente corriendo de un lado a otro, gente tirada en el suelo mirando al infinito, gente llamando a sus familiares, gente pidiendo a gritos socorro, gente exigiendo una respuesta por parte de los médimagos, gente pidiendo respuestas, intentando saber si sus seres queridos estaban vivos. Y él en medio de ese caos de la mano de esa niña

Se enfrentó a él en la cabaña. Creyó enfrentarse a él. Le dijo que no podía seguir los pasos de su padre, le dijo que no iba a hacerlo y que nadie le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión. Una vez más estaba apuntando con su varita a un conocido, a alguien querido, que había formado parte de su vida desde que él tenía uso de razón.

Snape estaba de pie en la puerta, con una expresión insondable en la cara. Pasó cerca de él y se sentó en el sillón de piel marrón que él solía utilizar, cruzó las piernas y le miró con esos ojos oscuros como pozos.

-No pretendo hacerte cambiar de opinión.- Dijo con voz serena. Otro que estaba apuntado con una varita y no perdía los nervios. Él la bajó rendido, sin saber que hacer cuando la luz se abrió paso en su mente. Era un traidor. Un traidor que había matado a Dumbledore. Claro, que no tenía porque haberlo matado y solo fingirlo.

-Siéntate.- Le ordenó.- Hay algo que debes saber.

-¿Qué eres un traidor.?

-Muy perspicaz.- Respondió con el mismo sarcasmo que él había utilizado al hacer la pregunta.

Draco se sentó enfrente suyo y le escucho durante horas. Dumbledore. Ese maldito cerdo había utilizado a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino. Debía morir, eso fue lo que le dijo a Snape el día que se enteró del juramento inquebrantable. Dumbledore había empezado a montar su muerte y le había dicho a Snape que si él no era capaz de matarlo el mismo Snape tendría que hacerlo. Dumbledore le había apoyado cuando nadie lo había hecho y Snape se negó, pero acabó accediendo. Si todo ocurría como Dumbledore esperaba, Snape tendría que hacerse cargo de él, sondearle, convencerle de que estaba equivocado, hacer que trabajara para la orden. No le había resultado muy difícil. Ordenes. Había dejado ordenes para él. Seguía con su batuta gobernándolos a todos incluso después de muerto. Sabía que Voldemort desconfiaba de Snape y necesitaban a otro espía cerca de Voldemort que se ganara su confianza. Y él accedió. Accedió a seguir en ese lugar en el que cualquiera te podía apuñalar por la espalda. Le metió en la boca del lobo. No iba a estarle agradecido por ello.

Voldemort necesitaba una prueba de su fidelidad. Aún sentía el miedo que se había apoderado de él cuando se presentó ante su amo. Una prueba. Una niña. Esa maldita niña. La vida de esa niña. Acabó con ella y parte de su alma inmortal se perdió con ella. Sus ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas estaban clavados en él y él solo podía matarla. Egoísta, debía haber dado su vida por ella. Habría muerto de todas formas, aunque no por sus manos.

Algunos han de sacrificarse por el bien de todos, las palabras de Severus cuando se quedaron a solas en la sala aún seguían presentes en su vida. Esa fue la primera de muchas muertes. Mató tanto a gente inocente como gente del grupo al que decía pertenecer, gente que estaba encima suyo y que no se fiaba de él. Mató a muchos y maduró de un día para otro. Le asqueaba la vida que llevaba, siempre rodeado de traidores, siempre rodeado del olor a sangre que parecía no irse. Siempre poniendo buena cara a las ordenes de un loco y actuando a sus espaldas.

El miedo dejó de existir. No tenía miedo a la muerte, es más la esperaba con ansias con cada asesinato que perpetraba y eso le convirtió en un instrumento mejor para Voldemort que empezó a confiar ciegamente en él. Gracias a eso la orden del fénix estaba al tanto de todos los ataques. Pasado ese año era incapaz de saber a cuanta gente había llevado a su fin.

Todo sucedió con suma rapidez. Coincidieron con ellos. Con el trío de oro. Los tres acabando con el último Horrocrux rodeado por una decena de mortífagos. Él cubría la retaguardia, y menos mal que así había sido.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí.?- Esa fría voz que aún era capaz de hacerle temblar hizo que sus tres compañeros de colegio se volvieran rápidamente con lo los ojos muy abiertos.- Supongo Severus que querrás estar cerca de ellos.

Naturalmente Voldemort sabía que Snape era el traidor, lo que no comprendía era la razón por la que no había acabado con él antes. Eso les había venido de perlas, porque era a través de Snape por lo que la orden del fénix se enteraba de lo que ocurría en el otro lado.

-Él es mío.- Indicó Voldemort a los suyos refiriéndose a Potter. Nadie dijo nada, todo el mundo tenía muy claro que la lucha sería entre ellos y nadie más.

-Por fin das la cara.- Como no Potter con toda su arrogancia creía poder acabar con él. recordaba como lo había mirado como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Pero todo cobró sentido cuando empezó a echarle en cara todo lo que había hecho. La muerte de sus padres, de Dumbledore, de Sirius, de amigos del colegio. Todo. Mientras que Granger se movía lentamente hacia el horrocrux, y mientras Weasly se ponía con bastante disimulo delante de ella. Mientras Snape tomaba posición cerca de Potter. Y él en la retaguardia. Eran menos, pero bien colocados.

En su furia, o en su intento de furia Potter empezó el ataque contra Voldemort. Granger se puso de lleno con el Horrocrux mientras Weasly la cubría las espaldas del mismo modo que Severus hacía con Potter y él iba acabando con todo aquel que tenía en su frente. Goyle fue él que se dio cuenta de que había otro traidor. Goyle fue él que se giró y le miró a la cara primero con asombro y después con rabia. Ya había acabado con tres. Weasly con uno y Severus con dos, mientras Voldemort seguía inmerso en su lucha. Todo pasaba demasiado rápido, él ni siquiera tomaba conciencia de a quien atacaba. Granger profirió un grito indicando que se había deshecho del último de los horrocrux.

La túnica de Voldemort deshizo y una gran cicatriz luminiscente apareció en su torso deshaciéndose por fin de un pedazo más de su lama si es que alguna vez la tuvo. Todos se quedaron mirando, incapaces de salir de esa ensoñación mientras veía como se apagaba la luz con un grito ensordecedor en los labios de Voldemort.

-Aún así no podrás acabar conmigo.- Su voz fría y viscosa. Jadeaba, sudaba. Había sido un gran golpe para él y estaba debilitado. Muy debilitado.

La lucha comenzó de nuevo como si nada hubiera ocurrido, solo que en ese momento eran todos los que protegían a Potter, ya que a pesar de las ordenes que había dado Voldemort al principio de la contienda los cuatro mortífagos que quedaban estaban intentando acabar con Potter. Crabbe cayó a sus manos y Goyle, herido en el suelo mirándole con los ojos inyectados en sangre se arrastró en busca de una varita para poder acabar con su vida. Él lo sabía. Lo veía arrastrarse. Prefirió no hacer nada. prefirió dejarle seguir.

Se puso al lado de Snape y en ese momento Voldemort tomó conciencia del verdadero traidor. La venganza, su sed de sangre le mató. Cambió el rumbó de la varita y le apuntó, en ese momento Potter con un Adavra acabó con su vida antes de que pudiera decir una sola vida.

Se volvió hacia Goyle, que mantenía una varita en su mano temblorosa.

-Yo que tú la dejaba de nuevo en su sitio.- Dijo él con una voz demasiado suave. Goyle miró a su alrededor. Tan solo quedaba él y estaba herido. Tiró la varita lejos de él y se desplomó.

La atención estaba puesta en su persona. Tan solo Severus sabía para donde tiraba él. Los otros le miraban sorprendidos.

-Así que al final el hurón ha cambiado de bando.- La voz de Weasly le sacó de su ensimismamiento, dejó de mirar el cuerpo de Goyle tirado en el suelo inconsciente y se volvió hacia todos ellos. Estaban destrozados. Los cuerpos de todos heridos y sangrando. Granger se estaba convirtiendo en piedra y tenía la camiseta medio desgarrada, el pelo espantosamente enmarañado y un corte en la mejilla. Weasly con una herida en el brazo que no paraba de sangrar copiosamente. Él que mejor aspecto tenía era Potter, que excepto un par de rasguños había conseguido eludir todos los ataques, sin embargo, el combate había hecho mella en él y parecía a punto de perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento.

Él le quitó el hechizo a Granger, acto seguido recompuso sus ropas con un hechizo no verbal y se quitó una mota inexistente de la manga de su túnica.

-Yo iría a que me arreglaran el pelo Granger, tienes un aspecto horrible.

Vio como ella se llevaba la mano al pelo en un gesto inconsciente antes de que él con un simple adiós se despidiera y desapareciera.

Había cambiado mucho de aspecto desde esa vez que la viera, algo normal, ya que habían pasado siete años desde entonces. Todavía podía ver la cara de incredulidad de esos tres. Sonrió sin darse cuenta. Recordaba perfectamente como al día siguiente Snape se había aparecido en la cabaña. Le miró con odió. Normal, le había dejado solo con esos tres. Había tenido que explicar que Dumbledore había muerto porque él lo había decidido así y que si querían confirmarlo tendrían que hablar con Lupin. Potter al parecer se había puesto echo una furia cuando entendió todo, algo que al parecer le costó. Pero al final le había dejado irse a su casa a descansar mientras ellos se iban a la suya. Y la vida comenzó de nuevo, con recuerdos, demasiados recuerdos.

Negando con la cabeza Draco se volvió con la copa al salón. Hermione se había quedado dormida. Tenía la cabeza medio colgando del sofá y el pelo cayéndole en cascadas hasta el suelo, una mano por detrás de la cabeza y la otra sobre su tripa aferrando el mazo de cartas, las piernas estiradas en el asiento que él había ocupado antes. La miró. Paz. Su rostro se había dulcificado y parecía menor de lo que era. Con un chasquido de su lengua supo que había perdido la batalla y que era incapaz de dejarla ahí tumbada, así que con mucho cuidado pasó un brazo por debajo de sus piernas y el otro por de sus brazos. Cuando la elevó ella se despertó. Le miró con esos ojos grandes y curiosos. Sonrió. Una sonrisa que le heló la sangre.

-Has perdido la partida.

Y realmente la había perdido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Cerró la puerta de su habitación con un pie". Final alternativo para heredrha hasta las narices de tanta puerta, al igual que la frase creo que plagiada completamente "definitivamente le estaba fallando el subconsciente" por un review anterior, hasta Draco comete fallos; mejor, así se acerca un poco más a nosotros ¡Oh, pobres mortales!

Bueno, hola de nuevo.

Vamos a ver, capitulo extraño, lleno de recuerdos, que puede llamarse como otro más de transito. Sí, ya lo sé, a ver cuando pasa algo interesante. El capi en el que ocurre esto ya esta escrito, así que no tendréis que esperar tanto... es un m así que lo estaréis esperando.

A lo mejor os parece un poco crudo, o me he puesto demasiado seria, no sé, la verdad es que me ha gustado como me ha quedado, no como el siguiente, que me ha costado la vida acabarlo, tengo tres versiones del mismo capi. En fin, momento de colapso, que se le va a hacer.

No sabía si subir este capi o no, si poner la historia de Draco poco a poco en conversaciones y algún que otro pensamiento o como lo he hecho, al final me he decantado por el recuerdo, por eso he puesto a Harry como Potter, a Ron como Weasly y a Snape como Severus y la mayoría de los "él" como Draco.

Si os estáis planteando decirme que suba el siguiente capi inmediatamente, porque este no cuenta como capitulo ya que son recuerdos y no forma parte de la historia, tengo que deciros, que ni de coña, aún tengo que plantearme como mezclar los tres capis 6 que tengo en uno... lo vais a flipar, a saber que capi extraño subo.

Como ya debéis estar hasta las narices de leer como os pido un review, os lo imagináis, así no me repito demasiado, y me convierto en la pesada de los reviews.

Pues nada wapisimos todos... tengo que dejar de haceros la pelota... que espero que os haya gustado, que muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, que muchas gracias por los reviews que me habéis ido dejando, que sois un cielo... de verdad, lo de ser pelota tengo que dejarlo... no, en serio, que muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews, que no veáis la ilusión que me hace ver mi correo con mensajes de fanficition... ya es que ni siquiera de esos en cadena me mandan... ten amigos para esto.

En fin, que un beso a todos, mucha suerte a los que estén de exámenes y que estoy odiando a todos esos que están de vacaciones ya... sí, soy mala y rencorosa... pero sobre todo tengo una envidia que no puedo con ella. ¡Ah! Y recuerdos a los que están currando... a ver si os llegan pronto las vacaciones.

Agur.


	6. Una mañana entretenida

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a J.K.Rowling... autora del séptimo... que penita que ya se nos acaba.

CALEIDOSCOPIO 

6º Capitulo: Una mañana entretenida.

Se había acostado con Malfoy. Con Malfoy. Dios, le iba a dar una ataque al corazón, si es que no tendría que haber bebido, la culpa había sido suya y exclusivamente suya, él solo se había aprovechado, como el cerdo libertino que llevaba siendo desde la más tierna infancia. Dios, había echado un polvo después de seis meses de completa sequía, y no se acordaba de nada, es más se había acostado con un tío que tenía una reputación tremenda que la hacía saber que había debido de disfrutar inmensamente y no se acordaba de nada, maldita bebida. Bien, ya que se habían acostado estaba en su derecho de exigirle un polvo que pudiera recordar. Dios, ¿En qué estaba pensando.? Ya se había acostado una vez con él, y gracias a dios no se acordaba. No quería recordarlo.

No sabía como iba a mirarle a la cara. Tan solo le había dejado una nota encima de la colcha que tapaba su cuerpo completamente desnudo y la ropa estaba indudablemente tirada en el suelo, algo que ella nunca había hecho por muy borracha que llegara a su casa.

"Granger:"

Tan solo leer la primera palabra de esa maldita carta la hizo sentirse pequeña. Se había acostado con ella y ni siquiera era capaz de llamarla por su nombre, llevaban varios días viviendo juntos y varios años de colegas en el ministerio y años juntos en el colegio y seguía utilizando su apellido. No pudo evitar que un sollozo saliera de su garganta. No significaba nada para nadie, y menos para él, una muesca en su pared como mucho. Estaba sola, completamente sola. Sus amigos se habían casado o tenían pareja estable, con una casa que compartir, alguien a quien contarle el horrible día que había tenido, alguien a quien contarle sus sueños, sus esperanzas, incluso el estúpido cotilleo que corría por la oficina, alguien a quien quejarse cuando las cosas no funcionaban como debían, alguien que la apoyara incondicionalmente simplemente por ser ella. A cambio llevaba unos años sumergida en su trabajo con alguna que otra relación esporádica que no llegaba a cuajar. Y se había conformado, y había llegado a creer que esa era la vida que quería. Dios, llevaba años mintiéndose a si misma sin querer afrontar la verdadera situación, que iba a acabar sola rodeada de gatos y moriría rodeada de ellos y cuando les faltara la comida empezarían a comérsela a ella y nadie la encontraría. Y sí, estaba exagerando las cosas, pero le daba igual, su vida era horrible en todos los sentidos.

Todos la compadecían, estaba claro que todos creían que seguía enamorada de Ron, incluso el mismo Ron pensaba eso. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella si no había sido capaz de encontrar a nadie que le mereciera la pena.? ¿Qué se creían que ella misma no pensaba que había quemado todos sus cartuchos en la vida al enamorarse de alguien que jamás le iba a corresponder como ella necesitaba.? Iba a acabar sola, con sus amigos compadeciéndose de ella, con unas cuantas plantas que le sirvieran de compañía cuando el trabajo no lo hiciera y con unos amigos cuyos problemas serían completamente ajenos a ella y por lo tanto dejarían de contárselos, dejarían de tomarla en cuenta y pasaría todos los fines de semana sola en casa enganchada al canal de cocina por las noches y por los días llevando a cabo lo aprendido.

Quería a alguien cerca de ella, alguien por el que ponerse línea telefónica, o comprarse una chimenea, alguien por el que quisiera ponerse una falda o maquillarse o por el que tener toda la cama llena de ropa porque había quedado con él para ir a tomar un café rápido al bar de siempre antes de ir a trabajar, alguien con el que discutir acerca de la película que ver en el cine, verle cada noche y saber que tal le había ido el día y contarle a su vez su parte. Necesitaba cada una de las rutinas, necesitaba sentirse abrazada, amada, protegida. Y a cambio lo único que tenía era un pavo que no era capaz de llamarla por su nombre después de un polvo.

Cuando Draco abrió la puerta de su cuarto se encontró con una figura tirada sobre la cama completamente doblada sobre si misma sujetándose con fuerza las piernas contra su pecho y la cabeza sumergida entre sus rodillas. Un sollozo proveniente de esa figura se hizo patente en la habitación. Draco se acercó a ella sigilosamente sin saber muy bien que hacer. ¿No había sido suficiente llevarla a la cama la noche anterior sino que hoy tenía que aguantar los lamentos de la misma chica.?

Se sentó en la cama, y entonces Hermione fue consciente de que alguien aparte de ella se encontraba en esa habitación. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama y miró al que había osado interrumpir sus lamentos. Era él. Claro que no podía ser otra persona ya que estaba en su casa. En su cama. Desnuda. Se apresuró a ajustarse la sábana que la cubría contra el pecho.

-¿Estás bien, Granger.?- No podría haber dicho peores palabras, Hermione se volvió a tumbar, esta vez boca abajo haciendo que sus sollozos se amortiguaran contra el colchón. Draco frunció el ceño de nuevo, definitivamente ese tipo de situaciones no se le daban bien, quizás debiera llamar a alguno de esos amigos que tenía, incluso a la pelirroja que se había apoderado de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué ha pasado.? ¿Ha venido Weasly.? ¿Te ha dicho algo.?- Intentó adivinar Draco. El cuerpo de Hermione se convulsionó repetidas veces. Draco vio como la nota apresurada que había escrito esa mañana estaba encima de la colcha evidentemente leída por no decir maltratada.

-Basta ya.- Dijo con tono autoritario.- Dime que coño ha pasado y acabemos con esto de una vez.

Ese tono fue suficiente para que Hermione dejara de auto compadecerse y la rabia emergiera.

-Terminaré de llorar cuando me dé la real gana, maldito egocéntrico.

-No, dejarás de llorar inmediatamente y empezarás a explicarme que ha pasado en las últimas tres horas.

-Nada, he estado durmiendo.

-Bien. Una pesadilla. Eres la tía más estúpida que he conocido en mi vida, llorar por una maldita pesadilla... ¿Qué pasaba en ella.? ¿Te suspendían acaso.?

-¿Y tú con que sueñas.? ¿Con que se te cae el pelo.?- Preguntó ella con desdén.- Además, te recuerdo que ya no hay nadie que me suspenda, y si tú hubieses estado tan presionado como yo en Hogwarts también habría sido tu mayor miedo suspender.

-Claro, McGonagal se habría sentido defraudada y habría sido lo peor que te podría haber pasado.

-Naturalmente, porque mi vida siempre se ha centrado en mi tutora.- Dijo con sarcasmo.- Al menos yo me preocupaba por una persona, por un ser vivo que no fuera yo misma, espero que nadie te haga elegir entre tú y otra persona, porque esa persona lleva todas las papeletas de salir escaldado.

-No creo que nadie aparte de mí merezca la pena. Además, de lo poco que he aprendido en todos estos años es que las personas se utilizan las unas a las otras, y sinceramente, lo de que me manipulen no me gusta demasiado, siento desilusionarte al decirte que la especie humana no merece mis respetos precisamente. De todas formas, sigo siendo curioso. ¿Cómo de presionada estabas.?

-Eso no viene al caso. Pero vamos, gracias por decirme con toda claridad que nunca podría contar contigo.

Draco frunció el entrecejo, no tenía ni idea de a que venía esa salida de tiesto por parte de Hermione, nunca se habían llevado bien, ella no tendría que contar con él. Vale que los últimos días la niña se había dedicado a trastocar toda su vida, pero no tanto. O eso era lo que él esperaba.

-Creía que eso ya lo sabías. E insisto.

-Dejame en paz, Malfoy. Voy a ducharme.- Anunció con un vacío en la voz que helaba.

Draco no la dio ni un solo momento para que pudiera terminar de levantarse de la cama. Rápidamente la cogió de un brazo con cierta fuerza y la echó de nuevo sobre la cama con cierta brutalidad. Sus palabras, a pesar de su apariencia indiferente le había si no herido fastidiado al menos. Y esa conversación no había terminado. Iba a enterarse de todo lo que había pasado en las míseras horas que había estado fuera arreglándolo todo para que ella no tuviera que despertarse temprano y no se lo iba a pagar con ese desdén impropio de ella. Si es que había sido gilipollas, tenía que haberla despertado, tenía que haberla dejado ver como su cuerpo desnudo se enredaba sinuosamente con el suyo, como su pierna cruzaba su bajo vientre, como su cabeza estaba apoyada contra su pecho, como su feminidad estaba indudablemente apretada contra su muslo, como su mano le aferraba el brazo vigorosamente mientras que su otra mano se enredaba en su pelo, como le había costado no despertarla y enloquecerla como ella le había enloquecido, como le había costado ir quitando cada uno de sus miembros bien amarrados a su cuerpo e ir descubriendo el sinuoso cuerpo de ella, como le había costado dejarla para ir al ministerio pero, no, en su infinita benevolencia la había dejado dormir mientras él le comentaba a Penélope que las cosas habían cambiado y Que necesitaba que ella se hiciera cargo de la tarea de Hermione que tenían que ir a Hogwarts y que Hermione al conocer a los profesores era más útil. Naturalmente no se había explicado tanto, tan solo había planeado la excusa perfecta por si a Penélope le daba por hacer alguna escena, para poderla cortar de tajo. No había hecho falta, ella tan solo le había mirado con cierto pesar pero había acatado su decisión sin decir nada, no como la chica que tenía debajo suyo que no paraba de discutir acerca de cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, bestia.?

-Creo que está bastante claro. No pienso dejar que te muevas hasta que me digas que coño te pasa y hasta que me quede claro que ese repentino cambio de humor no va a afectarte a la hora de interrogar a Snape.

Debía haberlo sospechado, no iba a preocuparse por su... debilidad, por llamarlo de alguna manera, porque realmente a él le importara que no estuviera bien. No, ella solo era un instrumento para que el trabajo siguiera adelante, y sino era un buen instrumento debía ser relegado en ese preciso momento... no le importaba a nadie y menos a ese vikingo que tenía por compañero.

-No te preocupes, no hay nada que un buen baño no pueda arreglar. De todas formas, tenía entendido que yo no debía hablar durante toda la conversación que mantuvieras con Snape.

-¿Y desde cuanto tú me has hecho caso en algo.?

-Razona las cosas conmigo en vez ordenarlas y entonces, tal vez, viera algo más que un carácter autoritario. Quien sabe, quizás podría hacerte caso.

-Te he explicado la razón por la que debes contarme lo que te pasa y no has respondido.

-Estoy bien, no me pasa nada.

-Yo no me dedico a ir llorando por los rincones porque esté bien. ¿Y se puede saber por que has maltratado de esta forma mi nota.?

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu nota en todo esto.?- Preguntó rápidamente Hermione y entones lo vio. Ese brillo en los ojos, esa agudeza, esa astucia estaba presente y que dios la matase en ese preciso momento porque ella no iba a decir nada, aunque su cara, probablemente muchísimo más roja que lo normal, y no debido al lloro o a la furia, lo dijera todo por ella. Se había delatado sola, sabía perfectamente que a Draco no se le engañaba tan fácilmente y que a ella se le notaba enseguida lo que pensaba, ya podía saber Oclumancia y ya podía ser la mejor maga del maldito planeta que su cara decía todo por ella, no con tanta exactitud como la Legeremancia, pero casi.

-No sé, dime tú que tiene que ver.

-Nada. Si me da la gana de llorar lloro y da la casualidad de que esta mañana me apetecía.- Realmente eso tampoco se alejaba demasiado de la realidad, se había levantado con resaca y deprimida, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que quejarse de su vida.

-Esa ha sido la razón más estúpida que he oído en mi vida.

-Bien, porque debo ser la persona más estúpida de este maldito planeta.

-Venga, enfadate como una niña de tres años. ¿Te tiene que venir la regla.?

Mal momento para hacer la típica pregunta, pensó Draco después de que la cara le quedara completamente girada del puñetazo, que no bofetón, como cualquier chica habría dado, que Hermione le lanzó después de haberse deshecho de las manos que la aprisionaban bajos su cuerpo, incluso del cuerpo mismo después del puñetazo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que iba a ser agredido y eso era algo extraño en él, ya que siempre estaba atento, siempre alerta... estaba claro que ese ataque no significaba nada, aparte de herir su ego, otra vez, la niña parecía tener la habilidad de pegarle justo cuando no se lo esperaba.

-No me tiene que venir la regla, gilipollas, lo que me pasa, estúpido, es que te has ido sin decirme nada, sin despertarme siquiera dejándome una estúpida nota después de haberte acostado conmigo.- Bien, menos mal que no iba a decir nada, ni aunque dios la matara... ella misma lo había soltado todo con la más mínima presión sobre ella, si es que solo tenía que insultarla un poco para que ella perdiera el norte y su boca se dedicara a soltar cosas que no debería haber soltado ni con la mayor de las torturas.

Tenía las mejillas completamente teñidas de rojo, los labios apretados en una fina línea, los ojos entrecerrados, el pelo cayéndole desordenadamente por los hombros cubriendo parcialmente sus pechos que habían quedado al descubierto al comenzar su violenta diatriba.

-Nos hemos acostado durante tres días, no pensaba que tendría que haberte tratado de una manera especial por ello... es decir, sé que no te gusta estar al margen de lo que pasa, pero habíamos quedado que por la mañana íbamos a dejar los documentos en el ministerio y decirle a Penélope que tú ibas a ser la que me acompañaría. Y eso ha sido lo que he hecho.

¿Acostarse.? Por dios, si se hubieran acostado como él sabía que ella insinuaba él en ese momento no tendría una enorme erección intentando salir de sus pantalones y apoderarse de ese pequeño cuerpo que tenía delante suyo, si se hubieran acostado en ese momento no tendría ningún problema en besar esos labios tan tensos dejándolos laxos y enrojecidos por la fricción con los suyos, habría acariciado esa frente haciendo desaparecer esas arrugas. Joder, si se hubieran acostado, ahora mismo habría estado dentro de ella haciéndola gritar y no haciendo un esfuerzo por no ponerse el mismo a gritar de frustración.

Hermione se quedó momentáneamente aturdida. Se estaba burlando de ella. Le miró a los ojos furiosa y confundida. Y lo vio, claro que se estaba burlando de ella. Se estaba haciendo el tonto, una sonrisa irónica le iluminaba el rostro. Bien, ella también podía tomarle pelo... no en ese momento, pero sí que podría hacerlo cuando fuera él y no ella él que estuviera aturdido.

-¿No nos hemos acostado.?- Preguntó ella con cierta timidez.

-¿No nos llevamos acostando las tres últimas noches.?- Preguntó él con sorna, eso fue demasiado para ella.

-¡Hemos echado un polvo! ¿Sí o no.?

-¿Anoche.?- Preguntó él alargando su sufrimiento.

-¿Ha habido acaso otro momento en el que yo podría haber perdido completamente la cabeza.?

-Vamos, que borracha te acuestas con cualquiera que se te pone por delante.

-No, solo con capullos. Por eso pregunto.

-En tal caso, mi amor, siento decepcionarte, no hemos follado. ¿Estabas llorando porque creías que habíamos follado.?- Preguntó él cogiendo la nota que estaba encima de la cama hecha un lío.- "Granger, Voy al ministerio, paso a recogerte para ir a ver a Snape a las once. Draco Malfoy." ¿Qué esperabas por un polvo.?

Nada más hacer la pregunta se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Vamos a ver, él llevaba años dejando a mujeres sin que ellas se sintieran dolidas, era un maldito experto en el arte de tratar a las mujeres, y ahora se le ocurría la única cosa que no debía decir, dios, si es que esa frase debía estar en algún manual de ligar para torpes como algo completamente prohibido y subrayado varias veces. O había perdido su toque con las mujeres o esa niña le sacaba de sus casillas de tal manera que no sabía lo que decía. Como ella estaba acostumbrada a su crueldad habitual, no en vano habían pasado años en los pasillos de Hogwarts insultándose, el hecho de haber podido herirla ni siquiera pasó por su cabeza, pero sí el hecho de que sin duda estaría cabreada.

-¿De un cerdo egoísta como tú.? No correrme sin duda.- Dijo ella bastante envalentonada.

-¿Qué.?- Eso sí que había sido un golpe para su ego.

-Acabar con lo tuyo sin preocuparte de sí la persona a la que te estás tirando está disfrutando o no. ¿Acaso se puede esperar algo más de ti.?

-No te preocupes, que no lo descubrirás, jamás me acostaría con alguien completamente perturbada... pero vamos, solamente por los rumores que corrían sobre mí en Hogwarts debes saber lo mucho que te estás equivocando conmigo. No todos son como Weasly, hay quienes se toman cierto tiempo y no son como perros en celo.

Bien, en ese momento arrancarle la sábana que se había vuelto a medio colocar, colocarla entre sus piernas, y penetrarla lo más profundamente que pudiera no era una opción. Definitivamente la conversación no estaba yendo nada bien. Respiró hondo un par de veces intentando tranquilizarse.

-Claro, me voy a fiar de los comentarios de dos palurdas como Pavarti y Lavender que las sonreías y se caían rendidas a tus píes, siento no poder conformarme con tan poco.

Se miraron fijamente. Estaban enfadados, rabiosos, con ganas de acabar él uno con él otro, aunque de una manera bastante distinta.

-Espera.- Dijo Hermione alarmada.- Si no nos acostamos ayer explicame como es que yo estaba completamente desnuda esta mañana.

-Me tome la molestia de quitarte los vaqueros para dormir.- Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, acababa de caer en que tenía la sábana en todas partes menos sobre su cuerpo y se la había recolocado. Definitivamente esa visión le quitó parte del malhumor generado por la conversación.

-¿Los vaqueros.? ¿Y que hay del resto de la ropa.?- Preguntó Hermione indignada.

-Por Dios, Granger, no armes un escándalo de todo esto. Tan solo te desnudé, ni que te hubiera violado. No duermes con sujetador, así que de todas formas te lo tendría que haber quitado.

-Me desnudaste.- Le acusó con su dedo índice

-Creo que eso ya ha quedado claro.- Respondió Draco mirándose las uñas completamente indiferente a la conversación

-Otra vez.- Dijo ella sulfurada.

-Sí, otra vez, ya deberías estar acostumbrada.- Comentó él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Deja de usar ese tono condescendiente conmigo. No tenías ningún derecho a desnudarme.

-Mira, guapa, estabas en mi casa, pidiendo casi a gritos una cama, dada tu postura en el sofá, borracha perdida, no me digas ahora que no ibas buscando un buen polvo.

-¿Tú te escuchas cuando hablas.?

-Al menos tuve la decencia de desnudarte para que al día siguiente, no te sintieras completamente humillada por haber sido del todo rechazada.

-Eres... eres...- Hermione le miró y de repente se relajó completamente.- Deja de burlarte de mí.

-Solo comprobaba como de roja podía ponerse tu cara antes de explotar.

-No voy a volver a tomarte en serio en la vida.

-Harías bien.

-Deja de reírte.

-Vamos, que está mañana te has despertado y has pensado lo peor.

-Sí.

-Deja de desinflar mi ego antes de que te caiga encima, te advierto que es bastante pesado, llevan años alimentándolo.- Dijo él en tono distendido. Hermione solo negó para sí con la cabeza a pesar de la pequeña sonrisa que asomó a sus labios.

-Sigo cabreada contigo por haberme desnudado.

Draco se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos antes de que ella pudiera decir nada para desquitarse.

-Ahora cuéntame porque te has puesto a llorar.- Le susurró en el oído haciendo que se estremeciera de arriba abajo.

-Yo... supongo que me tiene que venir la regla.- Dijo con cierto tono pesaroso, que no encubría del todo la risa.

-Así que te volviste medio loca.

-Podría decirse así. Pero la culpa es de la resaca, que no me hace pensar con claridad.

-¿Qué resaca.? Si casi no bebiste.

-Tengo un dolor de cabeza que no puedo con él.

-Eso será de la llorera que te has pegado tú sola.

-Me alcoholizaste para aprovecharte de mí

-¿Ah, Sí.?

-Evidentemente sí, lo que pasa es que yo tengo mucho más aguante que tú a la hora de beber.

-Debe ser eso.

-Y cuando nos acostamos tú estabas completamente incapacitado para hacer algo más allá de desnudarme.

-Cuidado, Granger, o te tendré que demostrar de lo que soy capaz.

-Admítelo, Malfoy, los años no pasan en balde. Me voy a duchar, salimos para Hogwarts dentro de media hora. ¿Te parece bien.?

-Será mejor que me duche yo primero.- Una ducha bien fría.

Draco se levantó y la echó del asiento improvisado que había sido para dirigirse hasta el cuarto de baño.

Hermione estaba más nerviosa de lo que intentaba demostrar. Se había alegrado inmensamente de que no se hubieran acostado y que no hubieran liado la relación de estricto compañerismo que hasta ese momento había entre ellos... puede que estricto fuera una palabra demasiado severa. Daba igual, un lío entre ellos dos era impensable, y estaba muy feliz de que no hubiera pasado nada, y más feliz aún de que él hubiese sido capaz de poner punto y final a la discusión, ella estaba demasiado cabreada para haberla terminado de otra forma que no fuera con otro puñetazo, bueno, la verdad es que lo del puñetazo... aunque podría haber sido peor y haberla terminado con una imperdonable. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar como había perdido los nervios.

-Mi reino por ese pensamiento.- La voz ronca y susurrante de Draco resonó por todos los rincones de su cuerpo y rápidamente se giró para mirarle a la cara. Estaban en el andén 9 y ¾, ella se había quedado de pie sumida en sus pensamientos mientras él iba a comprar los billetes para Hogsmade.

-Siento haberte pegado esta mañana.- El se frotó el mentón inconscientemente, pero en el lado contrario al que le había dado ella.

-Así que es la culpa lo que te tenía tan entretenida.

-Tampoco demasiada culpa. Me he quedado muy a gusto.

-Lo imagino.- Dijo él sin dejar de frotarse.

-No te he dado ahí.

-¿Perdona.?

-No te he dado en ese lado sino en el otro.

-Ya, bueno, será el recuerdo de otra vez.

-¿Todavía te acuerdas.? De todas formas aquella vez te la merecías.

-No lo dudo, de todas formas, no recuerdo porque me pegaste, solo que lo hiciste. Bien, vamos a ponernos en marcha de una vez. ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.?- Preguntó Draco ayudándola a subir al tren

El despacho de Severus Snape no había cambiado lo más mínimo en esos años. Un cubículo pequeño y negro con sus largas paredes cubiertas por libros de arriba abajo, una mesa cuidadosamente arreglada, es decir, dos plumas, dos tinteros, unos cuantos pergaminos en blanco, un libro de pociones, un pergamino con una lista de ingredientes, y unos cuantos ingredientes sobresaliendo de un pequeño caldero sin utilizar, aparte de eso había una pizarra volante y tres sillas, como las que Draco tenía en su casa, la del propietario del despacho tenía pinta de ser bastante cómoda mientras que las otras dos indudablemente eran de lo más incómodas, a pesar de ello, Draco se habías entado en una de ellas, había entrelazado las manos detrás de su nuca y había cruzado las piernas en esa forma masculina tan enrevesada. Se le notaba relajado, debía haber pasado muchas horas en ese despacho, a ella en cambio le seguían entrando escalofríos, así que optó por echar un vistazo a los libros que tenía su profesor.

-Señorita Granger.- Hermione no pudo evitar un grito ahogado por su garganta al oír esa voz gutural y a la vez siseante. Se dio media vuelta rápidamente y vio la cara ligeramente burlona de su profesor.- Porque sigue siendo señorita, ¿Verdad.?

No era una pregunta, era una maldita afirmación. Otro que se daba cuenta de que estaba sola, bien, pues él también lo estaba, así que en cuanto a patetismo estaban los dos a la par.

-Profesor Snape. ¿Todavía en el departamento de pociones.?

Bien, ella había crecido y ya no se sentía amedrentada bajo el escrutinio de esos ojos oscuros como profundos pozos. El maldito, en contra de lo que ella habría pensado alguna vez sonrió, aceptando alegremente la estocada.

-Años en este departamento, he llegado a apreciarlo, de todas formas, la directora McGonagal, pensó que era mejor que volviera a las pociones después de que dos niños sabihondos dejaran el colegio supuestamente por mi culpa. Señor Malfoy.- Saludó a Draco antes de que ella pudiera decir nada acerca de esa poco sutil mención a su persona. Sabihonda y solterona... bueno, de solterona nada, que solo tenía veintisiete años.

-Severus.- Dijo Draco aceptando la mano de su antiguo profesor. Snape indicó con una de esas manos largas y huesudas que se podían sentar.

-¿Y bien.? Supongo que esto no será una visita de cortesía.?

-Está claro que no.- Dijo Hermione entre dientes, aunque ambos debieron oírla ya que se giraron hacia ella rápidamente. Ella sonrió inocentemente y no pudo evitar ver la cara de desesperación de Draco que negaba con la cabeza.- Podría serlo, pero no es el caso.- Vio como Draco se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.- Es decir, que nos interesa mucho todo lo que ha pasado en Hogwarts desde que lo dejamos y nos interesamos por usted.- No sabía si Draco estaba al borde del llanto o de la risa.- Usted fue el albacea de Dumbledore, ¿No es así.?

Snape había permanecido en su asiento, más recostado que erguido mirándola con una sonrisa irónica en la boca y una ceja levantada.

-Así es, señorita Granger.

-Querríamos saber como llegó parte del legado de Dumbledore a manos del ministerio.

-Por la vía normal.- Que bien, otro gracioso en escena, lo que ella necesitaba, no tenía suficiente con Malfoy para que el de la anterior generación resurgiera.

-Esto no es un interrogatorio, Severus, simplemente queríamos saber cuando se hizo Dumbledore con el caleidoscopio y como es que no se dijo nada sobre él en el testamento. Algo completamente rutinario.- Intercedió Draco antes de que ella volviera a hablar

-Bien, el testamento estaba dividido en diversas partes, ciertas partes las podía leer y otras no. Una de las que no eran leíbles eran las relativas al caleidoscopio. Este, según los deseos debía permanecer en una cámara de Gringotts hasta que pasara diez años en ella. En ese momento yo pude leer esa parte del testamento en el que se especificaba lo que Dumbledore quería que hiciera con él.

-¿Podrías dejarnos una copia, para el archivo.?

-No podréis leerlo, pero si queréis, como es solo para el archivo.- Dijo Snape con sorna.

-Demasiados pergaminos en blanco en el ministerio, no creo que haga tanta falta. De todas formas nos podrías contar cuales eran esas especificaciones.

-Nada fuera de lo normal.

-Complácenos.

-El caleidoscopio debía llegar a manos de la señorita Granger.

-¿A mí.?- Preguntó la aludida que había permanecido al margen de la conversación sin perderse una coma.

-¿Tiene alguna hija que...?

-Vale, de acuerdo, decidió dármelo a mí- Le cortó Hermione antes de que dijera una sola palabra más.- ¿Cómo sabía que iba a trabajar en el ministerio.?

Draco volvió a negar con la cabeza, para algunas cosas Hermione era de lo más ingenua, la tía se había puesto a hablar sin hacerle ni caso.

-Solo ponía que debía llegar a tu poder, no como. Severus decidió cual era la mejor forma para hacértelo llegar. ¿Me equivoco.?- Snape no dijo nada, se quedó callado durante unos segundos.- Da igual, no respondas, es evidente que fue así. Por fin alguien que decide trastocar los planes de Dumbledore.

-¿Cómo sabes...?- Empezó Hermione.

-Por aquella época Dumbledore, por muy gran mago que fuera, no sabía sobre quien iba a caer la balanza, Harry o Voldemort. Dudo que él decidiera mandarte el bicho ese al ministerio aunque él intuyera que acabarías trabajando para él sino sabía como estaría en ese momento el ministerio.- Explicó Draco sin tener en cuenta que supuestamente estaban interrogando a Snape y sacando conclusiones por sí mismo.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque me lo dejó a mí.

-A Potter no se lo iba a dejar.- Comentó Draco. Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido.- Yo no tengo la culpa de que tus amigos no sepan hacer la o con un canuto, además, admitámoslo, la única lo suficientemente curiosa para intentar descubrir de que va el asunto eres tú, Potter o Weasly lo habrían dejado en el desván cogiendo polvo y a saber en manos de quien habría caído después. ¿Hay alguna indicación que Dumbledore dejara a la señorita Granger.?- Terminó Draco dirigiéndose a Snape.

-Espera.- Interrumpió Hermione.- ¿Por qué lo mandó al ministerio y no directamente a mí.?

Snape les miró de forma bastante intrigante antes de responder.

-Por la seguridad. No hay mayores medidas de seguridad que las que se mantienen en el ministerio, no solo quería que el caleidoscopio quedara en las manos correctas, sino que también debían estar en un lugar lo más seguro posible.

-Yo podría haberlo mantenido seguro en mi casa.- Respondió Hermione.

-¿Igual de seguro que en el ministerio.?- Preguntó Draco antes de que Snape pudiera abrir la boca para contestar el mismo.

-Pues sí. Creo que tengo conocimiento y experiencia suficiente para mantenerlo a salvo.

-¿Mantenerlo a salvo.?- Preguntó Snape con incredulidad, sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Draco había vuelto la cabeza con gran rapidez antes de que Snape terminara de hablar.

-¿No lo habías mandado al ministerio por seguridad.?- Preguntó Draco con cautela.

-Porque es un instrumento peligroso, según creo, y donde se toman mayores medidas de seguridad a la hora de investigar es el ministerio.- Respondió Snape con total indiferencia.

-Vamos que lo hacía por mi seguridad y no por la del caleidoscopio.- Resumió Hermione.

-¿Para que iba a necesitar seguridad el caleidoscopio.? ¿Acaso han descubierto...?- Empezó Snape, utilizando el mismo tono que Draco hacía unos segundos, una mezcla entre zalamería y astucia.

-Eso es lo que podríamos preguntarte nosotros, Severus. Alguna carta por parte de Dumbledore.- Volvió Draco a la carga.

-No exactamente, sin embargo tengo algo para la señorita Granger.

Snape se levantó con parsimonia sacó de su bolsillo un cubo de rubik. Lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente.

-Esto.- Dijo tendiéndoselo.

Hermione lo tomó en sus manos y lo giró intentando ver algo que difiriera con los cubos de rubik que todo niño tuvo en su momento y que nunca supo hacer.

-Interesante.- Musitó Hermione.- Hacia años que no veía uno de estos.

Se lo metió en el bolsillo sin decir nada. Snape se mantuvo a su lado de pie mirándola, esperando que dijera algo más, pero al ver que no tenía intención de decir nada más, se volvió a sentar en su escritorio.

-¿Tenéis alguna pregunta más que hacerme.?- Preguntó

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Granger, no querías ir a ver a McGonagal antes de irnos.?

-Uhm...- Dijo ella.

-McGonagal.

-Ah, sí. Lo siento estaba pensando.

Draco se quedó mirando a su antiguo profesor, a su tutor, a su maestro. ¿Alguna vez dejarían de utilizarle.? No pudo evitar suspirar con cansancio, antes de cambiar de postura, a una más informal y relajada. Sacó un pitillo de su paquete de tabaco y se apresuró a encenderlo.

-Te dije que no lo dejarías.

-No sabes lo que es tener de compañera a Granger.- Respondió Draco exhalando el humo. Snape elevó una ceja como respuesta mostrando su disconformidad.

-¿Y como es.? Por lo que he visto aquí parece que el tiempo no haya pasado por vosotros.

-Ya no nos insultamos.

-¿Ah, no.? Lo disimuláis muy bien.

-¿Perdón.?

-Por un momento parecía que yo no estuviera aquí. Discutiendo con ella, más bien, intentando darle una lección sobre... no tengo ni idea sobre que, lo que sí sé es que en todos los años que llevo conociéndote nunca te había visto hacer tanto el ridículo.

-Severus, eres una de las pocas personas que estimo y en las que creo. Creí que era mejor que ella aprendiera contigo que debía permanecer en silencio y no con otro.

-Aja.- Dijo tan solo Snape. Draco negó una par de veces con la cabeza para sí. No había valido de nada intentar mentir a Snape, solo que él era lo bastante amable como para no sacar a relucir su mentira y dejarlo pasar. Así era mejor, no tenía ganas de pensar en el porqué esa chica lo trastornaba como nadie lo había hecho. Definitivamente algún día tendría que plantearse las razones, pero no en ese momento y no con su profesor delante.

-¿Por qué el ministerio.?- Preguntó Draco.

-Creí que se había acabado el interrogatorio.

-Es más curiosidad que otra cosa.

-Ya te lo he dicho por seguridad.

-¿Crees que alguien está detrás del caleidoscopio.?

-¿Alguien está detrás.? ¿Os han amenazado acaso.?

-No. Por eso no entiendo la razón por la que lo mandaste al ministerio.

-¿Pero alguna teoría tendrás.?

Draco sonrió de lado y dejó caer en un cenicero que Snape había hecho aparecer la ceniza antes de darle una nueva calada.

-Muchas, por eso prefiero oírlo de tus labios.

-Ya lo he dicho.

-Ya sé lo que has dicho.- Dijo Draco con cierta rudeza.

-Si me perdonas he de...

-La verdad es que no hemos terminado. Si tengo que traer una orden del ministerio, algo que puedo hacer en menos de dos minutos, lo haré, y puedo recurrir a ciertos métodos a los que no me gustaría recurrir. ¿Por qué al ministerio.?

-Draco no sé a donde intentas llegar. Te he dicho todo lo que sé.

-No hemos hablado de cómo llegó a tus manos.

-¿Cómo...?

-¿Crees que somos tan ineptos que no hemos investigado el pasado del caleidoscopio.? ¿Cómo llegó a tu poder.?

-No llegó exactamente a mi poder.

-¿Ah, no.?

-Como sabes, sin duda, John Avery lo tenía.

-¿Sabes como llegó a sus manos.?- Preguntó Draco a pesar de saber la respuesta.

-Por la herencia de su padre.- Respondió Snape.

-¿Voldemort sabía de la existencia de ese aparato.?

-¿Por qué iba a saberlo.?

-Está claro que está fabricado con malas artes, por decirlo de alguna manera.- Dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-No. Que yo sepa. El padre de Avery y yo nunca nos llevamos demasiado bien, y el no tenía a bien charlar con algo más que un niño y menos de algo así. John, solo supo de la existencia del caleidoscopio cuando su padre se lo dejó en herencia, o por lo menos eso fue lo que él nos dijo.

-¿No dijo.?- Preguntó rápidamente Draco. El arqueamiento de ceja de Snape fue respuesta suficiente. Su padre.- ¿Y bien.?

-Lucius Malfoy y yo. Es necesario decir su segundo nombre o sabrás a quien me refiero.

-Digamos que en estos temas prefiero estas completamente seguro.

-Estuvisteis presentes en la lectura del testamento.

-No.

-¿Entonces.?

-¿Para quién trabajaba tu padre.?

-Por Merlín, Severus, respóndeme. Sé perfectamente para quien trabajaba mi padre y sé que cada testamento ha de pasar por el ministerio para ser validado y sé perfectamente que por aquella época mi padre podía meter sus narices en cualquier asunto del ministerio, incluyendo el asunto de las herencias. Así que responde. ¿Cómo mi padre llegó hasta él.?

-Avery se lo pidió. Como sabrás Avery y él eran amigos desde Hogwarts, y desde que yo forme parte de las filas de Voldemort, digamos que me uní a su grupo. Avery tenía problemas con unos escritos de su bisabuelo, el ministerio quería quedárselos, ya sabes como son, y John tenía problemas de liquidez, así que necesitaba hacerse cargo de la herencia lo más rápido posible.

-¿Y.?

-Necesitaba una copia del testamento para demostrar a sus acreedores que era solvente y que solo tendrían que esperar a que cobrase.

-¿Cómo te enteraste.?

-¿perdón.?

-¿Dónde entras tú.? Avery acudió a mi padre no a ti.

-Acudió a los dos.

-No creo que a Avery le hiciera mucha gracia comentar contigo sus problemas, bastante desagradable tuvo que ser para él tener que recurrir a mi padre.

Snape se quedó mirándolo momentáneamente antes de responder. Le iba a costar engañarle si es que esa era su intención. Conocía a ese hombre desde que tenía uso de razón y sabía perfectamente cual era el comportamiento entre los de su propia clase. Avery era un sangre pura, una familia con un largo linaje de magos, y con un vasto patrimonio. Como su familia, casi. Quedaba lejos de la verdad que Avery hijo hubiera acudido a Snape, y tanto Severus como él lo sabían.

-Tu padre nos citó a los dos en la mansión para darle la copia.

-Sin duda le echasteis un vistazo.

-Sin duda.

-Avery estaba presente cuando tú lo viste.

-No. Lucius me lo enseñó antes de que él llegara.

-¿En que te fijaste.?

-En el caleidoscopio no.

-No es eso lo que he preguntado.

-Es la respuesta que andabas buscando. Él era hijo único, por lo que la parte que hacía mención a su herencia era bastante extensa, me fije tan solo.

-¿Mi padre hizo alguna mención al caleidoscopio.?

-No.

-¿Cómo entonces...'

-Avery quedó con nosotros para mostrárnoslo. Él siempre ha sido.

-Un inepto.

-Creía que respondía yo. Pero sí, un inepto, aunque no lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de que el caleidoscopio tenía pinta de ser bastante importante.

-¿Así que empezasteis a investigar acerca de él.?

-Era imposible investigar en aquella época, la guerra tomó su punto álgido, ya que una gran parte de nuestras filas.

-Liquidadas. Moody.

-Se le daba bien. Así que quedó olvidado. Hasta poco después de la desaparición de John.

-Creí que había muerto.

-Y así fue, se le encontró muerto a los tres años de su desaparición a base de cruciatus.

-¿Y el caleidoscopio.? Lo encontré en la casa de su tía.

-¿Su tía.?

-Sí, la casa de los padres de Avery estaba en Londres, sin embargo la de su tía estaba en Edimburgo, pasó la mayor parte de sus vacaciones en esa casa.

-¿Dónde exactamente.?

-En la cabaña del bosque.

-¿Dirías que estaba escondido.?

-No estaba a simple vista.

-¿Pero escondido.?

-No demasiado, tan solo estaba dentro de una caja con unos cuantos enseres suyos.

-¿Qué había exactamente dentro de la caja.?

-Unos cuantos cromos, una pequeña libreta con ciertas reglas. Como ser un buen Slytherin o algo así.

-Cosas de niños.

-Sí.

-Y escondió el caleidoscopio entre esas cosas.

-No se puede decir que lo escondiera, estaba allí, es lo único que sé.

-¿Qué hacías allí.?

-Buscar el caleidoscopio.

-¿Por qué te había quedado en herencia.?- Dijo con algo de sorna, sabiendo que no había sido así, sino que en la supuesta versión que tenían del testamento de Avery ni siquiera se nombraba el maldito bicho.

-No. Digamos que me sentí intrigado.

-Puedes hablar con total sinceridad, esto no saldrá de aquí.

-No se lo dirás a esa compañera tuya.

-No creo que sea necesario que ella lo sepa.

-Ella discrepará.

-Ella discrepa con todo.

-No lo dudo.- Dijo él haciendo una pausa antes de continuar.- John tenía... estaba... estaba ligeramente obsesionado con el caleidoscopio, pasado un tiempo no se separaba de él, y lo llevaba siempre encima, y a pesar de que al principio nosotros empezamos a "investigar" juntos, pronto no nos dejó ni siquiera acercarnos a él. Cuando él murió me pareció raro que no se mencionara por ningún lado el caleidoscopio y decidí buscarlo por mi cuenta.

-¿Avery murió.?- Snape no le dejó terminar la frase.

-Sabes perfectamente que John murió a manos de Voldemort, y nada tenía que ver con el caleidoscopio.

-Que nosotros sepamos.- Dijo él.- Bueno, falló en pillar a Potter.

-Por tu culpa.

-Por mi culpa. Y eso era razón suficiente para matarlo, pero también podría... dios empiezo a parecerme a ella.

Snape no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-¿Sigue siendo tan endemoniadamente buena como antes.?

-Es insoportablemente buena, para mi desgracia. Después de hacerte con él, ¿Qué hiciste.?

-Estuve todo un año intentando sacar algo en claro... nada. Albus entró con Lupin en mi despacho para ver si me podía ocupar de las pociones de este último, y lo vio. Poco después me preguntó por él y me pidió tenerlo durante una temporada. Se lo di, de todas formas, no veía nada que sacar de él.

-¿Y.?

-Y no volví a pensar en él hasta hace un par de semanas, cuando me enteré a quien debía dárselo.

-¿Y por que a través del ministerio.?

-¿Volvemos a lo de antes.?

-Es que no me ha quedado demasiado claro.

-Por la seguridad.

-¿De las señorita Granger.?-Dijo con algo de pompa en un tono que sin duda era de sorna.

-Sí.

Unos golpes en la puerta terminaron con la conversación. Salvado por la campana, decía la mirada que le lanzó Draco a su ex profesor de pociones, él respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y enarcando una ceja.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola, siento haber tardado tanto en haber subido algo, pero es que me fui durante un par de semanas de vacaciones después de los exámenes, y luego empecé a currar y es que parece que no tengo tiempo... y tengo el libro de Harry por la página cuatrocientos y pico y estoy hasta arriba de intentar recuperar mi inglés... definitivamente Rowling debería enseñar a hablar a sus personajes, que manía con hacer que se coman las haches, y con que yo me coma la cabeza... por cierto, si a alguien le da por bajárselo de Internet que sepa que el libro NO empieza con "Harry levantó su cabeza despacio y miró fijamente el rostro familiar del número cuatro de Paseo de Privet. Lo que había sido un día horrible estaba poniéndose peor rápidamente" si alguien quiere que le diga como empieza para que no os bajéis a saber que qué me lo diga... de todas formas las dos primeras frases no dicen absolutamente nada.

El caso, que siento mucho haber tardado tantísimo sé que no tengo excusa a pesar del curro y que aquí os dejo un capitulo más que espero que os guste. Y poco más, solo que para quejaros por ser haber dejado durante tanto tiempo la historia tenéis el botón de go.

Un beso muy grande para todos.


	7. La cena

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**CALEIDOSCOPIO.**

**Capitulo 7: La cena.**

Su cama estaba atestada de ropa, por no hablar del suelo y la coqueta y definitivamente no tenía nada que ponerse aquella noche. Nada. absolutamente nada. "Ponte guapa." Tenía que cargarse a ese hombre. No era suficiente con la frase, no, tenía que hacerle un repaso de pies a cabeza con un indudable gesto de disconformidad, para añadir después. "¿Siempre utilizas pantalones.?" Pues sí y esa noche tenía toda la intención de ir con pantalones, no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer que ponerse una maldita falda. Claro que ninguno de los pantalones que había sobre su colcha le gustaba lo suficiente. Vale, tendría que ir de compras. Ir de compras en vez de repasar el informe de Snape, si es que no tenía ningún sentido, claro que lo que tampoco tenía ningún sentido era pasarse dos horas delante del maldito informe mientras pensaba en que ponerse, que era lo que había ocurrido esa misma mañana. De todas formas, siguió negociando consigo misma, salir de compras era una forma de trabajo, ya que Draco y ella habían quedado con sus amigos y esa experiencia bien les podría servir si quería ir de incógnito y hacerse pasar por una pareja cuando hablaran con alguien, si iba de comprar por el trabajo. Era una excusa pésima, pero al menos serviría para acallar a su maldita conciencia.

Tres horas después y con los nervios a flor de piel se apareció en la casa de Draco. Llamó insistentemente a la puerta hasta que él, de nuevo en toalla, parecía que se pasara la vida de una toalla a otra, le abrió la puerta.

-¿No te iba a pasar a buscar yo.?- Dijo dejándola pasar dentro de su casa y cerrando la puerta inmediatamente después.

-Verás, creo que lo mejor sería que fuera yo sola a la cena, porque vamos a dejar claro que entre nosotros dos lo único que ha habido ha sido un... bueno, un rollo de una noche. Así que yo creo que eso soy capaz de decirlo yo sola y contar la verdad... bueno, la verdad no. Algo de verdad. Vale, inventarme una historia completamente diferente. Pero el caso es que puedo hacerlo yo sola.

-Estás histérica. Intenta respirar.- Dijo Dracomque había estado durante todo el monólogo de su compañera apoyado contra la puerta observando como andaba por todo su comedor.

-No estoy histérica.- Dijo ella en ese momento algo furiosa.- Simplemente he estado analizando la cuestión y no veo ninguna razón por la que tú debas venir a la cena.

Bueno, el hecho de que Draco hiciera ese comentario la había calmado, definitivamente entre ellos dos las cosas nunca cambiarían, se pasaban las horas o bien discutiendo o bien cada uno sentado enfrente del otro mirando papeles, si bien era cierto que durante ese tiempo que habían pasado recluidos el uno con el otro hubo un par de momentos en los que parecía que no se llevaban tan mal lo cierto es que no aguantaba ese carácter despótico y esa arrogancia.

-No sabes mentir.

-Claro que sé mentir.

-No sabes mentir sin que la gente no sepa que estás mintiendo, además puedes tener otro ataque de estos. Quitate el abrigo y sírvete una copa, voy a terminar de vestirme.

Hermione iba a quejarse de su comportamiento arbitrario, sin embargo, cuando le echó un vistazo al carrito, vio en él la solución. Se acercó a él cogió la botella de hierbas y se la llevó a la cocina. Bien, con un poco de suerte sería una bomba para su estómago y no podrían estar más de cinco minutos, y aguantar la actitud despótica de Draco durante esos cinco minutos sin decirle cuatro o cinco cosas iba a ser difícil. Además, que mejor que pillarse una buena tajada para ver como sus amigos la ponían de vuelta y media por haberse liado con Malfoy, siempre podría aducir locura transitoria o que estaba tan inmensamente bueno en vaqueros, las pocas veces que los llevaba que no pudo resistirse... era incapaz de decirles eso por más que la idea de liarse con él debido a esos vaqueros se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza alguna que otra vez... solo en momentos de desesperación.

-¿Cuántos vasos llevas.?- Preguntó Draco nada más entrar en la cocina mientras veía como Hermione echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su cuello al descubierto, para poder acabar con el contenido amarillento del vaso.

-Dos.- Respondió ella nada más acabarlo.

-Bien, no bebas más, no queremos que acabes como el otro día.

-No sé que decirte, creo que estoy más que dispuesta a no tener ni un solo recuerdo de la noche que tenemos por delante.

-Venga, Granger, no va a ser para tanto.

-Ya claro, no son tus amigos. Va a ser horrible.

-¿Has ido a la peluquería.?- Preguntó Draco mientras cogía su abrigo, Hermione al final, había seguido con el suyo puesto.

-Sí, bueno, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-Creía que ibas a repasar el informe de Severus.- Le regañó él

-Resulta que eso lo he hecho por la mañana.- Dijo sabiendo que era una verdad a medias porque no había logrado leer más de dos palabras seguidas.-¿Por cierto, qué tal tu madre.?

-Bien, gracias.- Respondió él lacónicamente por lo que Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

-Me refiero a que si te ha contado algo interesante.

-Ha ganado a sus amigas al Whist.

-¿Has ido a ver a tu madre.?- Dijo a punto de querer saltarle a la yugular por responderla con evasivas cuando sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando.

-La he visto.

-¿En persona.?

-Estaba en el cuarto de estar.

-¿Dentro de la chimenea.?- Dijo ella temiéndose lo peor.

-Granger, tenía mucho trabajo, no tenía tiempo para ir a verla, además, seguramente ella no habría podido verme así que...

-Vamos, que me echas la bronca a mi por haber ido a la peluquería cuando me he pasado toda la mañana repasando el informe de Snape y tú, que lo único que tenías que hacer que era ver a tu madre no has ido.

-Básicamente sí. ¿Qué te has hecho.?

-¿Cómo que qué me he hecho.?

-Estás rara.

-Solo llevo un moño.

-Estoy acostumbrado a que tus moños se basen en una pluma en tu pelo.

-No siempre llevo una pluma a modo de moño.

-No, de vez en cuando llevas uno de esos cachivaches muggles.

-Lápices. Es que he pasado por delante de una y me he dicho que como me quedaba tiempo porque creía que iba a tardar más en comprarme algo para esta noche.

-¿Te has comprado algo.?- Preguntó Draco elevando una ceja sorprendido.

-Estoy tan nerviosa que me has hecho salir de compras.- Le acusó, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír y ella no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, sabiendo que su acusación era bastante absurda.

-Eres de lo más insegura, todavía recuerdo lo nerviosa que te ponías en los exámenes.

-Antes de los exámenes, luego en cuanto leía la primera pregunta se me iban todos los males. Siento si no soy un bloque de hielo como tú, pero hay ciertas cosas que me importan y me pongo nerviosa.

-Vale, aunque yo no consideraría a esos dos palurdos como algo importante. ¿Qué te has comprado.?

-Un vestido.- Dijo ella lacónicamente.

-Así que no llevas pantalones.

-Esta situación está acabando con mis nervios. De todas formas deberías callarte, por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, te he hecho caso sin escuchar tus razones.

-Digamos que yo no me tiro...- Empezó él con ese aire arrogante tan suyo haciéndole un escáner de arriba abajo, a pesar de que solo podía ver el abrigo.

-Dejalo Malfoy, tú te tiras a todo lo que te pase por delante, no intentes convencerme de que tienes un listón.

-Intento evitar a las sangre sucia comelibros con faldas enormes y camisas aún más enormes.

-Y yo intento evitar a cerdos egoístas y egocéntricos cuyo único problema es si les habrá salido una arruga, y que tienen un espejo gigante en la puerta de su casa para poder observarse antes de salir y comprobar que todo está perfecto.

-Ya ni me hace falta, sé que voy perfecto.- Dijo él con una sonrisa torcida.

-Bueno, basta de estupideces, vamos a llegar tarde y quiero repasar un par de cosas contigo.

Hermione se quitó por fin el abrigo. Llevaba un vestido verde oscuro de seda por debajo de la rodilla, un escote en V atado en el cuello y cuyas tiras llegaban hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Zapatos de tacón no muy alto negros, una cadena de plata que caía entre sus senos con un motivo negro al final, y unos pendientes del mismo estilo.

No podía apartar la mirada de ella, dios, cuando la había instado a vestirse medianamente bien, ni en un millón de siglos se había imaginado eso, a lo mejor iba demasiado vestida para una reunión informal con unos amigos, él había optado por un traje gris marengo, camisa blanca, sencilla y una corbata verde, no tan oscura como el vestido de ella. Así que era posible que los dos estuvieran demasiado vestidos para la ocasión, siempre podía contar con el buen gusto de Blaise.

No tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba contando. Llevaba por lo menos cinco minutos comiéndosela con la mirada mientras ella se sentaba y se volvía a levantar, daba un par de pasos, le miraba para que afirmara algo, él hacia lo propio, ella volvía a andar un par de pasos más, volvía a sentarse y todo comenzaba de nuevo. Estaba muy nerviosa.

Quizás era por mentir a sus amigos. Quizás siempre se ponía así cuando tenía que ver a Ron. Ese último pensamiento hizo que frunciera el ceño, nadie en su sano juicio saldría con ese espécimen, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que puedes acabar teniendo una pequeña camada de ellos siguiéndote por toda la casa.

-¿Qué pasa.? ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta.? ¿Hay alguna parte que deberíamos cambiar.?

Definitivamente estaba histérica.

-No, nada, pero vamos a llegar tarde. Así que vamonos.

Draco cogió el abrigo de ella y se lo puso. Intentó meterse en la chimenea, sin embargo vio la cara de Hermione que decía claramente que no tenía intención de meterse en una chimenea con un vestido nuevo, así que con un suspiro fue hasta la puerta.

Era inevitable. Se estaban acercando a la casa, todos sabrían ya que estaban cerca y no quería dar un solo paso más. No le quedaba más remedio, con paso firme dejó a Draco atrás y llamó a la puerta, a pesar de que no era necesario.

-Hablo yo.- Dijo a Draco sin volverse hacia él.

-Aja.- Dijo él antes de tomarle la mano y girarla con fuerza para que se quedase mirándole. La aplastó contra el muro de la casa de Ron mientras se acercaba inexorablemente a ella.- ¿No creerías que con ese vestido te ibas a librar del peaje.?- Comentó antes de besarla como nunca la habían besado.

Necesidad, había una necesidad demoledora en esos labios que apresaban los suyos con cierta violencia, su boca se movía brutalmente contra la suya, casi colérica. La agarró del pelo instándola a levantar la cabeza y a entreabrir su boca. Y el mundo tal y como lo conocía dejó de existir. Bebía, respiraba de esos labios. Nunca había conocido un deseo como aquel, unas ganas incombustibles de sentirle, de tocarle, de acariciarle, de besarle como si la vida le fuera en ello, como si no existiera un mañana.

Draco dejó su boca dejando un reguero de húmedos besos por su garganta, por su mandíbula, llegando a su oído. Tomó su lóbulo entre sus dientes.

-Me estas volviendo loco.- Dijo con esa voz ronca de deseo que nunca podría volver a escuchar sin estremecerse de arriba abajo, una voz íntima, gutural.

No pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de sus labios y ese aliciente fue suficiente para que Draco se acercara a ella quedando patente la huella de su deseo y bajara sus labios por su garganta por su clavícula, mientras apresaba sus caderas con sus manos.

Hermione le tomó la cara entre sus manos llevándola de nuevo a sus labios dejando todo su ser al descubierto, dejando toda su vida a sus pies y besándole con ansia, con avidez. Mordió sus labios, los lamió, los rozó. Tomó su lengua llevándola a la lucha más primitiva que había existido, jugó con ella mientras sus manos paseaban impunemente por sus amplias espaldas, mientras él apretaba sus caderas contra su miembro palpitante de deseo.

Un carraspeo les sacó ambos de ese estado de semiinconsciencia. Hermione dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro escondiéndose de su mejor amigo que estaba mirándolos a tan solo un par de pasos. Vergüenza. Todavía tenía la respiración agitada y era incapaz de controlarla. Draco por lo que ella notaba en su pecho se encontraba en el mismo estado, sin embargo su voz no denotaba ningún nerviosismo. Exteriormente era como si el beso no le hubiese afectado nada, aún así tenía la marca precisa de ese deseo rozando la unión entre sus piernas y su corazón latía con fuerza completamente desbocado.

-Por fin abrís.- Dijo él con indiferencia.

-Os estábamos esperando.- La voz de Harry era inconfundible y le se notaba cauteloso.- Pasad.

Hermione por fin levantó la mirada y miró al que esa noche iba a ser su acompañante. Tenía más cosas que explicar que un simple revolcón, pero ese beso la había dejado tan aturdida que no sentía nada, ni siquiera estaba nerviosa, sin duda en ese momento aún estaba en el séptimo cielo, no quería pensar en cuando se dejara caer. Tomó de la mano a Draco, no sabía porque pero el simple hecho de tocarle le hacía sentir más segura, con más fuerzas para enfrentarse con los demonios que sin duda le esperaban en el interior de esa casa.

-Dios.

-Todo saldrá bien.- Le dijo antes de entrar al oído y seguía llena de una deseo frustrado porque su aliento en su oído la recorrió en forma de escalofrío por toda la espalda.

Entraron en la casa, donde Draco se dio cuenta de que la decoración había corrido a cargo de Luna, colores chillones inundaban las paredes, una alfombra naranja con un bicho que no había visto en su vida jugueteando con sus crías se dibujaba en ella, algunos cuadros, en uno de ellos reconoció al padre de Luna, le había visto en la graduación de la chica y sin duda era tan inolvidable como ella. Una par de muebles bastante corrientes con unas cuantas cosas a modo de decoración, o eso suponía él. y el paragüero más horrible que había visto en su vida con un único paraguas que sin duda también era el más horrible que había visto. No todos podían tener buen gusto.

Draco le pasó las manos por el cuello arrastrando consigo el abrigo de paño deslizando sus dedos por sus brazos dejando caer el abrigo a su paso. Intentó respirar pero la sensación de su piel hirviendo a medida que la acariciaba de esa forma tan sutil no remitía.

-Por fin llegáis.- La voz de Blaise la hizo salir de su obsesión por esas manos.- Creo que habéis sido la comidilla esta semana, espero que tengáis bien lo tímpanos.

-¿Perdona.?-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, la cosa no empezaba mal, claro, que él no era el problema.- Sentimos llegar tarde pero...

-Había mucho tráfico.- Finalizó Draco la frase por ella.

-Ya han comentado lo del tráfico de ahí fuera.- Respondió su amigo con un gesto burlón.

-Dios santo.- La voz de Ginny resonó por toda la casa.- Creo que es la primera vez en años que te veo con un vestido, si no recuerdo mal, desde cuarto.

Bueno, no había contado con Ginny, con ella era imposible saber si iba a ayudarla con sus comentarios o no, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones.

-Un mal año, al parecer.- Comentó Hermione con un murmullo incómodo.

-Esta visto que empiezas a salir con un maldito Slytherin y cambias de manera de vestir.- Siguió Ginny.- Ahora, cuando voy con vaqueros a su lado parece que llevo una bolsa de basura. Luna está en la cocina, vente para acá y cotilleados un poco mientras Blaise te sirve una copa.

-Mejor agua, Ginny, esta tarde estaba algo mal del estómago.- Comentó Draco antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo.

-Mira que cariñoso.- Comentó Ginny con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-Estoy mucho mejor. Sírveme un martini.- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa radiante en la boca, que lo único que quería decirle es que haría lo que le diese la gana, antes de abrir la puerta y salir del hall por delante de Ginny.

-Encima mezclando.- Murmuró Draco antes de seguir a Blaise hacia el salón que esperaba que no fuera como la entrada.- ¿Y Weasly.?

-Ha ido a comprar algo, Potter insistió en acompañarle, pero no quería dejarme a solas con Ginny.

-Insistir en que vivís juntos no sirve de nada, intuyo.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho. Bueno, cuéntame como te va con Granger.

-Bien. Normal.

-Abre esa bocaza.

-No hay nada que decir, lo sabes todo. Fuimos a una fiesta, empezamos a hablar.

-Y a beber.

-Y una cosa nos llevó a la otra y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta nos estábamos acostándonos, luego, no sé, supongo que le cogimos el tranquillo y ahí andamos.

-¿Vivir juntos.? ¿Matrimonio.? ¿Hijos.?- Preguntó Blaise con una mezcla de suspicacia y de diversión en la voz.

-Digamos que llegasteis en mitad de una bronca y la cosa se nos fue de tiesto.

La puerta sonó con un portazo. Y la voz de Ron anunciando su llegada con el helado también. Entró al salón con la bolsa en la mano.

-Vaya, la parejita ya ha llegado.- Dijo con una sonrisa tensa.

-El tráfico.- Dijo Draco con indiferencia.- ¿Cómo te va Weasly.?

-Muy bien. ¿Y a ti, Malfoy.?

-No me quejo.

-Joder, que no te estoy preguntando que como la tiene, solo que qué tal es en la cama.-La voz de Ginny resonó por toda la casa.

-Esa es mi chica.- Murmuró Blaise divertido, mientras veía como la cara de Ron se volvía del mismo color que su cabello y como Draco intentaba no reírse.

-¿Y como quieres que sea.?- Se oyó preguntar a Hermione hastiada.

-¿Quieres responder de una vez.? Ni que fuera tu primera vez.- Esa era la voz de Ginny, podía imaginársela perfectamente en mitad de la cocina con las manos sobre las caderas, el ceño fruncido, frente a Hermione.

-Bueno, de acuerdo, es muy bueno.- Dijo gritando la chica.- Es perfecto, el mejor amante que he tenido en mi vida. ¿Ya estás contenta.?

Draco intentaba por todos los medios no reírse, y por lo visto Blaise estaba también en su situación. La de Ron no se parecía en nada

-Pues no, quiero más información.- De nuevo Ginny, que no se sentía satisfecha del todo.

-¿Quieres dejar de mover la varita a diestro y siniestro, al final vas a matar a alguien.? Espera. ¿Qué narices ha pasado con el maldito hechizo.?- En ese momento la voz De Hermione sonaba alarmada.

-No te preocupes cielo, omitiremos la información.- No pudo evitar decir Draco en voz bastante alta para que le oyera Hermione.

-Dame tu copa, anda, tener amigos para esto… la niña no se podía estar quieta con la varita.- Dijo Hermione

-Deja de farfullar.- Le espetó Ginny.

-Habéis aumentado la voz, seguimos oyéndoos.- Esa vez habló Blaise.- ¿Y bien.? ¿Cómo es Granger en la cama.?

-La mejor amante que he tenido el placer de conocer.- Respondió mirando a la puerta por donde aparecía una Hermione completamente ruborizada, una Ginny sonriente y una Luna centrada en la vajilla que llevaba volando.

-No es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.- Dijo Hermione muy recta.

-Y yo que creía que ya te habrías dado cuenta de que no tengo educación alguna.- Se acercó a Hermione con una sonrisa en la boca. La cogió la copa con hielo que llevaba y le pasó las manos por la cintura frenándola en mitad del salón.- Así que soy el mejor...

-Malfoy. Déjame en paz. Los dos sabemos lo que sabemos, así que no me hagas hablar. Ahora tira para la mesa y echa una mano en algo.

-Cuando te enfadas estás de lo más...

-Basta. Lo digo en serio. Deja de agasajarme, lo único que consigues es que me ponga nerviosa.

-Es lo que busco.- Resolvió él antes de dejarla ir.

Hermione se pasó la mano por el pelo nerviosa pero no pudo evitar sonreírle, antes de dirigirse ella también hacia la mesa.

-¿Quieres una copa, Luna.?- Preguntó Draco a la dueña de la casa.

-No, no te preocupes, alguien tiene que mantenerse sereno en esta cena.- Respondió la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-Venga, somos mayorcitos, sabemos comportarnos.- Dijo Draco.

-Digamos que temo por mis muebles.

-Si, bueno, Weasly es duro de mollera, no le pasara nada.- Respondió Blaise con una gran sonrisa uniéndose a la conversación.

-Habíamos quedado que nada de meterse con mi hermano.- Se acercó Ginny a Blaise que le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-No. Tú lo habías quedado en eso. Además no te preocupes, tienen en otros en quienes fijarse.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Blaise, no tengo porque preocuparme por su cabeza.- Dijo Luna riendo.

-¿Estás defendiendo a tu hermano.? ¿Tienes fiebre.?- Preguntó Hermione incorporándose a la conversación.

-Eso parece. ¿Dónde están esos dos.?- Preguntó Ginny mirando alrededor y buscando a su hermano y a su exnovio.

-Ron se ha comprado un nuevo equipo, supongo que se lo estará enseñando a Harry. Bien, creo que debemos dejar a los hombres a un lado de la mesa y nosotras a otro.

-No.- Dijeron a la vez Hermione y Luna.

-Ni se te ocurra.

-¿Qué puede pasar.?- Preguntó Ginny con inocencia.

-Que no puede pasar.- Dijo Luna.

-Como mucho pueden llegar a las varitas y en ese momento les paramos y ya está.- Respondió elocuentemente Ginny.

-Me encantan que me dejen de lado y que hablen de mi como si no estuviera delante.- Susurró Blaise a Draco con evidente sarcasmo.

-Cenaremos sin las varitas.- Resolvió Hermione.

-No tengo ninguna intención de cenar sin varita, si ellos no saben controlarse no es culpa mía.- Se apresuró a decir Draco.

-Malfoy deja de decir chorradas. Seguro que en tu casa no te dejaban cenar con la varita en la mano.- Le dijo Hermione.

-Granger, en mi familia era un requisito cenar con la varita en la mano si no querías que esa fuera tu última cena.

-Pero...

-En cualquier momento se podía armar la de dios es cristo y acabar todos enzarzados en una buena pelea.

-Deja las perogrulladas para alguien que se las crea.- Le dijo Hermione. Parecía que estuvieran los dos solos.

-Veremos si un día de estos tengo tiempo y te enseño la historia de mi familia, y haces una estadística de cuantos de ellos han muerto en la mesa... y no por morir envenenados.

-Doy fe de ello.- Les interrumpió Blaise. Cenar en casa de los Malfoy es una deporte de riesgo. En cuanto alguien se siente ofendido saca la varita. Tienen un orgullo muy poco recomendable.

-Por no hablar de la arrogancia y de...- empezó Hermione.

-Cielo, me encantaría estar aquí como en mi casa, pero no tanto.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Todo para que te sientas cómodo, mi vida.- Respondió ella con la misma sonrisa en la boca. No se lo estaba pasando mal, la noche podía acabar bien.

-Espera, no se la rellenes.- Dijo Draco al ver que Blaise estaba vertiendo el líquido rojizo en la copa de Hermione.

-Estoy perfectamente bien, Malfoy.

-¿Soy al único que le extraña que esos dos se sigan llamando por el apellido.?- Todos se volvieron hacia la voz de Ron que acababa de entrar en el salón.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no tendríamos porque llamarnos de otra manera... ahora que estamos todos me gustaría deciros algo.

-Nos gustaría.- Dijo Draco antes de que Hermione dijera una palabra más.- Hemos decidido posponer la boda. Hemos decidido que primero vamos a convivir durante un tiempo juntos a ver que tal nos llevamos antes de dar el gran paso.

Terminó Draco ignorando la cara sorprendida primero de Hermione para pasar indudablemente a una algo furiosa.

-Vamos que te has acojonado, Malfoy. No esperaba menos de ti.- Comentó Weasly.

-Pues no. He sido yo la que lo ha postergado.- Salió Hermione en defensa de Draco sin tener demasiado claro porque lo estaba haciendo cuando se había pasado por el forro todo lo que habían planeado que dirían esa noche.

-Eso es que no estás realmente enamorada de él, primero nos lo ocultas y después pospones la boda.- Volvió a la carga.

-Verás, si he tenido que ocultarlo ha sido porque he visto como ha afectado a Ginny y a Blaise.- Le espetó Hermione a Ron.

-¿Así que ahora la culpa la tengo yo.?- Preguntó Ginny indignada.

-No la siguen teniendo ellos. Tú puedes salir con quien quieras, pero intento no cometer los mismo errores que tú. Y sinceramente presentar a Blaise como tu novio a esta panda de intolerantes.

-¿Intolerantes.?- Se metió Harry en la pelea.-Este tío te ha estado insultando durante toda su vida. Este tío ha sido la persona más intolerante que he tenido la desgracia de conocer. Puede que sea perfecto en la cama, pero no debes basar tus relaciones únicamente en el sexo.

-¿Ah, no?.- Dijo Ginny en un tono distendido que todo el mundo omitió.

-Gracias por tener esa confianza en mi. Es gratificante que creáis que soy tan estúpida que no sé elegir por mi misma y que solo tengo este cuerpo en mente.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar el tema y sentarnos a cenar.- Intentó Luna. Todos se calmaron, aparentemente por lo menos, y se sentaron a la mesa cargada de miradas de odio. Naturalmente Luna se negó a la proposición de Ginny acerca de la disposición de los comensales. En un extremo Ron a su derecha Luna y a su izquierda Harry. Al lado de Luna Ginny y después Blaise y al lado de Harry Hermione y acto seguido Draco.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo.?- Preguntó Luna a Hermione nada más sentarse intentando que la conversación fuera por derroteros menos peligrosos.

-Pues muy bien, estamos enfrascados en un asunto bastante interesante. Estuvimos el otro día en Hogwarts.

-¿En Hogwarts.? ¿Por qué fuisteis a Hogwarts.?- Preguntó Harry algo a la defensiva.

-Pues porque.

-No creo que esto les interese a tus amigos.- Dijo Draco algo tenso, con una mirada dura que sin duda le decía que no comentara nada referente al trabajo.

-Pues sí que nos interesa.- Respondió Harry.- ¿Qué hacíais en Hogwarts.? ¿Está en peligro.? Los aurores no saben nada.

-Potter, lo aurores no tienen nada que hacer en este tema.- Le dijo con un tono duro Draco.

-Realmente no puedo decir nada.- Dijo Hermione.- Cosas de trabajo. De todas formas me parece increíble que creyeras que iba a decir algo acerca del trabajo. Está claro que todos aquí pensáis que soy tonta perdida.

-Yo no.- Comentó Ginny.- Estás con un tío que está buenísimo, un amante excelente y que tiene una casa que cualquiera querría, ganas una pasta en el curro que siempre quisiste hacer, tienes unos amigos estupendos que te quieren y que te apoyan... uhm, rectifico... tienes una amiga estupenda que te quiere y que te apoya. Muy tonta no debes ser.

-Eso díselo a ellos. Voy al baño.- Se levantó apurando la copa, Draco y Blaise hicieron el ademán de levantarse antes de que ella les excusara.

-¡Oh! Por dios. ¿Qué ha sido eso.? Tú me decías que odiabas que te dejara pasar delante cuando entrábamos en algún lado, que eras capaz de abrir una puerta y ahora este se pone de pie cuando tú lo haces y no dices nada.- Soltó Ron elevando la voz.

-Porque tú no lo hacías de forma natural, lo hacías como si fuera un honor que tú me abrieras la puerta.- Le espetó Hermione furiosa sin ganas de seguir manteniendo esa conversación.

-Es un honor que te abra la puerta cielo.- Instruyó Draco en tono suave para intentar que el ambiente se calmase.

-No te metas en esta discusión Malfoy.- No sirvió de nada.

-Vamos que lo de que eras un feminista es mentira.- Le dijo Ron.

-Pero que mentira y que leches. ¿Se puede saber a que viene esto.?- Le preguntó Hermione a Ron sin saber a que se refería su ex novio.

-A que al parecer nos has estado engañando a todos durante todos estos años, seguro que hasta estás a favor de los elfos. Estás con alguien que sin duda tiene la casa llena de ellos.

-Claro y evidentemente he dejado mi moral y mis principios por... por... por un buen polvo.- Consiguió decir ella.- Definitivamente no es hasta este momento que me doy cuenta de la opinión que tienen mis amigos de mi.

-No hay que ponerse así. Tienes que ponerte en nuestra situación.- Intercedió Harry intentando calmar los nervios.

-Ya estuve en vuestra situación cuando Ginny nos dijo que estaba saliendo con Blaise.

-Sí.- Apoyó Ginny.- Y lo único que dijo es que debía de follar muy bien para que yo estuviera con él.

-Yo jamás dije eso.- Empezó Hermione bastante roja.- Bueno puede que lo dijera, pero nunca con esas palabras. Es decir, que yo... bueno, era una manera de hablar, en absoluto... ¡Oh! Por dios, dejadme en paz. Estaba de coña.

-No, si estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo.- Dijo Blaise con sorna.

-Y yo ni te cuento.- Le apoyó Ginny.

-Voy al baño.

-Voy contigo.- Dijo Draco levantándose y dejando la servilleta encima de la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa que además de tonta, piensas que me puedo perder.?- Preguntó ella furiosa.

-Mejor voy yo. Así sigo interrogándola.- Murmuró Ginny echando una mirada furiosa a su hermano.

Todos se quedaron en silencio viendo como las dos chicas dejaban la habitación. Draco permaneció con la vista perdida en la puerta un rato antes de volverse a los amigos de ella con mirada seria, permaneció de pie haciendo que la habitación pareciera más pequeña de lo que era y él más intimidante.

-Sé que no os caigo bien. Sé que estáis preocupados por ella. No me va a dejar, por lo menos no en un futuro inmediato, lo mínimo que podíais hacer es intentar soportarme las pocas veces que por desgracia tenga que venir a un evento como este, por ella.

-¿Desgracia.?- Dijo Ron enfurecido. Draco le envió una mirada que no admitía ni una sola crítica y él no hizo otra cosa más que apretar los dientes y quedarse callado sin decir nada.

-Y apoyarla cuando yo la destroce la vida, porque sin duda eso es lo que pensáis que ocurrirá.

-Malfoy. Es nuestra amiga desde los once y desde los once la has martirizado.

-Ya, bueno, la gente crece, Potter. Creo que hace unos cuantos años di muestras suficientes acerca de lo que pienso ahora, no cuando tenía once años, de lo que realmente pienso.

-¿Y que me dices de tu reputación, Draco.?- Draco se volvió hacia esa voz suave y calmada. Luna no había dicho casi nada durante toda la velada. Había permanecido la margen de todo.

-¿Qué reputación.?

-Joder, Malfoy, la que has estado estimulando desde los... uhm... ¿Trece.?- Saltó Blaise, por lo que se llevó una mirada bastante seria que sin duda esperaría a decirle lo que opinaba de él después.

-¿Qué pasa con mi reputación.?- Preguntó con un encogimiento de hombros a pesar de saber muy bien lo que pasaba con ella.

-No eres capaz de aguantar más de una semana con una misma persona.- Le indicó su amigo, al cual se iba a cargar en cuanto salieran de esa casa.

-A saber con cuantas te habrás acostado desde que estás con ella.- Murmuró Ron.

-Y yo que creía que me iba a quedar sin interrogatorio.- Musitó para si. Blaise le miraba desde su asiento con una sonrisa inescrutable en la cara, a pesar de ello, Draco intuía que el muy cabrón se lo estaba pasando en grande viendo su sufrimiento.- Nunca he intentado hasta ahora ser fiel, y nunca hasta ahora he tenido razones para serlo. Además siempre he sido de lo más sincero con las chicas con las que he estado y siempre sabían lo que debían esperar de mi.

-Eso al principio, ahora ni siquiera te hace falta, tu fama te precede, todas saben lo que buscas.- Comentó Blaise.

-Así que para no amargarla más la noche me gustaría que fuéramos cordiales.- Terminó Draco antes de sentarse al lado de Blaise.

-Un discurso muy bonito. Había olvidado tus dotes.- Susurró Blaise casi al oído de Draco.- Yo me dedique a gritar y a intentar lanzar maldiciones en vez de usar la culpa.

-Bueno, he hecho scruggs de postre.

Ninguno de los presentes osó preguntar que eran.

Hermione había intentado no dar un portazo, a lo mejor debería preguntarles si le estaba permitido hacerlo, tanto a sus amigos como al cerdo de su novio... de su no novio... de su compañero de trabajo, maldita sea. Acto seguido entró la alborotadora de su amiga, que dio el portazo por ella. Puso los brazos en jarra y la miró acusadoramente. Ella tan solo gruñó como contestación.

-Se supone que tienes que apoyar a tu novio.

-Se supone que mi novio tiene que tenerme un poquito de confianza. Yo no tengo la culpa de que la inmensa mayoría de las chicas con las que ha salido fueran medio tontas, pero yo no lo soy.

-Bueno, pero está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por estar aquí y por aguantar a esos dos.

-Ya, bueno... da igual.

-Vamos a mantener una conversación de chicas. He traído el vino.

Hermione volvió a gruñir. Apareció con la varita una botella que había ilusionado en la mesa.

-Bien. ¿Qué haces con él.?

-¿Qué.? Ya lo he dicho. Nos emborrachamos.

-¿Por qué sigues con él.?- Volvió a preguntar Ginny antes de que pudiera acabar la frase que tan bien se había aprendido.

Hermione suspiró iba a tener que mentir además de improvisar la mentira. Y era malísima mintiendo. Que dios la pillara confesada, iba a perder un gran apoyo en menos de cinco minutos, y aún así no podía decirle la verdad, cuando habría sido lo más fácil. Y ella lo habría entendido perfectamente.

-Supongo que pasado un tiempo empecé a obsesionarme con él.- Dijo bastante insegura.- Bueno no. Lo que pasa es que te acostumbras a él, a sus pequeñas idiosincrasias. A nuestras pequeñas rutinas que se crean desde el principio. Odia mi café. Lo odia desde que empezamos a trabajar juntos. Cuando de vez en cuando nos quedábamos todos en la oficina haciendo algo de última hora... pero solo lo he sabido ahora. Yo odio el suyo naturalmente.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- No sé. Nos acostábamos juntos, nos despertábamos juntos. Lee el profeta.- Dijo completamente sorprendida.- Lee el profeta en vez de esa revista diarias de deportes.

-El aro.- Clarificó Ginny pero Hermione parecía no escucharla.

-Quiere hacerlo todo a su manera... bueno, yo intento hacerlo a la mía. No logramos ponernos de acuerdo en casi nada, pero sobre todo a la hora de que comer... o donde... nunca he tenido tantos problemas con la comida con alguien... y me echa la culpa de que fume... dice que le pongo de los nervios. Me está convirtiendo en una auténtica alcohólica cerveza antes de comer, copa después de cenar...- Se quedó callada unos instantes mirando al vacío.- De vez en cuando se me queda mirando de una manera rara, casi tierna podría decirse, de esa forma que eres incapaz de quitar su mirada de la de él. Me entiende, no solo me escucha sino que en muchas cosas tenemos opiniones similares, aunque parezca increíble... bueno, quizás solo en cosas más o menos importantes, porque en las chorradas no podemos dejar de discutir. Y parece que todo lo que le cuento tuviera una importancia vital y te mira de esa forma que parece que te puede ver por dentro y que hace que te estremezcas de pies a cabeza y... y... Es un cínico arrogante, pero cuando no está siendo la persona más autocrática que conozco, me encanta ese tono de voz, claro que eso no se lo diré en la vida, lo que le faltaba, que le suban más el ego.- Miró a su interlocutora y tenía una expresión en la mirada que no auguraba nada bueno.

-Estás completamente pillada.

-Que va. No estoy pillada en absoluto.- Se apresuró a contradecir a su amiga, ella le echó una sardónica mirada.

-Es decir, estoy pillada.- Dijo ella recuperando la cordura y metiéndose de nuevo en su papel, si es que alguna vez se había metido realmente en él.- Pero no como esas que aprueban todo lo que dice y hacen todo lo que él quiere y van detrás de él como perros en celo.

-Me has convencido.- Dijo Ginny con ironía

Hermione dejó caer la cabeza contra el espejo cerrando los ojos.

-Mierda.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lo sé, lo sé, he tardado una eternidad en subir otro capitulo... y esta vez no es que el capi se me estuviese atragantando... exámenes, curro, intentar salir de esta ciudad... y los sims... pero bueno, ahora que llegan los exámenes fijo que encuentro mazo de tiempo para escribir.

Al final voy a poner la aclaración o el esquema en el profile, y cuando acabe con la historia ya lo pondré como último capi.

Bueno, pues nada, que siento la espera y que espero que os guste este cachito de historia.

Un beso a todos y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.


End file.
